Summer Romance
by TheoneandonlyFran
Summary: What if the person you think could be the one is the one that you should not have feelings for? Would you leave it be or fight for it. Rated M just to be sure.
1. Rome

**Hey guys, so here is my newest idea of a story about my two fav. characters. I hope you like it. I don't know where I'm going with it yet but I thought that I would give you a little sneak peak to see if you guys like it. So please r&r. Oh yeah I don't own anything off course. Enjoy!**

We have been in Italy for 3 weeks now and have pretty much traveled through the whole country; we reached our final destination before going home. Rome! We got here like 10 minutes ago, with we I mean me and my art class; I pretty much loved art, every kind of art. That was only one of the many things I loved, but let me introduce myself; I'm Isabella Marie Swan, 18 years old, long curly brown hair and hazel eyes, my uncle always said that I got them from my father, which I have to agree but now I was the only one in the family with that kind of eyes since my dad died when I was in my freshman year and ever since then I have been living with my cousin and uncle. My life is not an interesting story to tell so far but that might change or that was what I hoped would happen when I boarded the plain to Italy. I guess you can't expect too much, right? Well the only one who seemed to be having fun was Jessica anyways, ever since we got here she had a different guy in every town we spent some time in, I sometimes believe that she just joined the class to go on this journey. Her comment just seemed to further prove my point.

"We made it! Hello Rome and all you hot guys out there." We just got of the bus for Christ's sake and she was already looking for her next victim.

"Jess really now?" Angela said standing next to her. Oh yeah before I forget it besides Rosalie, my cousin, Jess and Angela were pretty much my best friends, we did everything together, well Angela and I did and Jess just mostly tagged along.

"What; I bet Bella agrees with me." I looked up as soon as I heard my name.

"What?" I just said confused.

"HA! She didn't even listen to you." Pretty much like always when Jess has something so say; I though to myself.

"Girls!" All of our heads turned to our teacher, Mr. Whitlock, most of the girls in school thought he was handsome and I guess he is if you go for somebody who looks like he just escaped a boy band but he was really nice and that is all that matters I guess. "Did you listen to a word I just said?" I looked over to Jess and Angela, who were just shaking there heads.

"I'm sorry Mr. Whitlock!" I shoot both of them a look before I faced him again.

"That's ok; I mean we are in Rome, a good excuse to get distracted." He had a smile plastered on his face and if I would be anything like the girls at home I would be melting right now. When he turned around to point at some piece of architecture I said:

"Damn that was close. You two are going to be the death of me." They both replied in union that they were sorry and I just shook my head amused.

"So anyways, this is the last stop on the trip and we are only going to stay for 2 days. That means we should enjoy ourselves." Jessica just smiled her weird; I'm going to hook up with the next guy that rounds the corner smile at which I just rolled my eyes while Angela giggled.

"Haven't you enjoyed yourself already enough with the guy at Siena and pretty much every other city we stopped at?"

"Nah...so many choices; I need to make some use of them while we are still here, back in Forks there is only Mike." Oh yeah her boyfriend, who, which I might add, is so in love with me ever since the first day I got to Forks, he gave up after I started dating other people, even though I believe he never really got over me.

"Yeah how are you guys anyways?" Angela asked in a voice that I knew would be her "I just ask because you will tell us anyways." voice.

"Oh you know he is still after me." I turned around to roll my eyes and give Angela a look which made her pull a face.

"Right!" We were so absorbed in our conversation that we didn't notice our teacher standing behind us until he coughed.

"Ladies will you please pay some attention."

I knew that each and everyone of us were rolling her eyes. "SORRY!" All of us said in union and walked into the hotel to unpack some of our stuff.

xXx

"I still don't get how you can drink that stuff." Jessica just pulled a face while I was drinking my espresso; I have to admit that ever since we got here I was hooked to that stuff.

"You just don't know what's good." I told her as matter of fact.

"So Bella what are you going to do in the extra week you still have here?" Angela asked me, oh yeah I forgot to mention that I won't leave with my class; I will stay a little bit longer because I actually have relatives, who live just outside of Rome and I'm going to stay with them for the week before I have to get back for school.

"I'm not sure yet." I told her honestly; I'm mean sure I was excited to see some of my family but I still wanted to go explore Rome by myself, maybe I'll event rent a Vesper.

"Well you are lucky that you get to stay longer and that on your own as well." Jessica cut in.

"Yeah Jim said that I should see my grandparents and spent some time with them." Jim was my uncle and principal of Forks High.

"Like I said, you lucky girl." Jessica said while she looked over my shoulder; I guess she spotted something hot passing and I was right since the waiter appeared a minute later, he was rather good looking, wait how do you say it? Tall, dark and handsome? Well I guess that will fit.

"Would you girls like anything else?" He said in a cute Italian accent.

"No thank you!" Angela answered politely since Jess was to busy staring, either he didn't notice or he was really good at pretending. Before he even took one step Jessica said:

"Maybe your phone number?" I was about to tell her to knock it of but to my surprise the waiter agreed and pulled out a piece of paper on which he scribbled his number; we agreed to meet up at one of the clubs later, since his shift still lasted 3 hours.

xXx

"I still can't believe that he seriously invited us to the club." Angela said while we were walking up to the front door.

"Yeah well just leave it to me and I will make sure that we have the best 2 days in Rome." Jess said while she walked past the security guy at the door after telling him our names.

"Yeah I bet." Angela said and looked over to me. "Hey Bella are you alright?" I nodded and tried to tell her over the loud music but I gave up and just started to type into my phone.

_I'm not too much into clubbing; I'm going to get myself a drink. _I motioned with my head to the bar and Angela gave me a nod before following Jess, who just spotted Pierre and some of his friends. I slowly made my way to the bar, it took me forever to finally get there but when I did I noticed a petite form sitting on the bar stool next to me and a guy who was looking like he was hitting on her.

"So are you sure I can't get you anything to drink and we can go for a spin later." I caught on to the last part and chuckled to myself.

"No thank you!" I was almost turning around when I heard that voice, that incredible voice, it sounded like velvet but the bartender handed me my coke so that I was busy paying when I heard the guy starting his next sentence.

"Aw come on, just one drink." God I hated it when guys couldn't take a hint; I decided to step in and faced the guy.

"Weren't her last words clear enough for you?" The guy looked at me in shock until he recovered and started to smile, PERV!

"And who might you be?" I just sighed and put my arm around the girl on the chair.

"Her girlfriend, now get lost!" I told him and by the look on his face I would say that my eyes just darkened two shades.

"Alright, no reason to get angry." He told me and put up his hands in surrender before he grabbed his glass and walked away; I just smiled with satisfaction.

"Thank you but I think I could have handled that by myself." A voice spoke next to me and for the first time I actually got a chance to really look at the girl I was defending and my heart just stopped for a second; I know that it is not actually possible but that is how it felt to me. She was small, not like a dwarf but really close, her body was shaped perfectly, which you could tell by the clothes she wore. Her hair was black or maybe that was just from the light but the one thing that got my stuck were her eyes, their were blue, like oh my god; I don't think I ever saw that kind of color before in my life. She just stood there with her eyebrows raised and that is when I realized that I had been staring and she had caught me, crap!

"No reason to freak, just wanted to help." I tried to sound as calm as I could but I bet you could hear that my voice was shaking.

"Do I look like I need help?" She said and that a little bit too harsh for my liking, it didn't fit her voice.

"God chill; I'll just leave you to it." What was wrong with her? I just pretty much saved her from that idiot and now I get crapped at. I was about to say something else but Angela showed up next to me.

"Hey Bella what is taking so long? Are you coming?" She looked between me and the girl with who I just had a stare down.

"Yeah Pierre has brought two of his friends." Jessica squealed behind me.

"Well you better hurry up; don't want to keep them waiting." The girl just replied with a tone that I didn't like at all. I rolled my eyes, of which I made sure she was able to see it.

"Yeah whatever, enjoy your drink pixie!" Her eyes looked like there were going to pop out, before she could even open her mouth I turned around and pulled Angela with me.

"Who was that?" She yelled in my ear.

"Tinkerbelle's hotter sister." I just replied; I wasn't sure if she heard me but if she did; I didn't care. That night I actually looked for her a few times but I couldn't find her, it was weird she just wouldn't leave my thoughts; I replayed our conversation over and over in my head, the way she looked at me and the way her mouth moved. Crazy!

xXx

"Ok you guys have 2 hours to yourself until we meet here again." All of us had to get up really early this morning to go to this stupid museum, which our teacher told us was amazing; I didn't really sleep last night and trust me that had nothing to do with Pierre or his friends, no it was because of a certain pixie I couldn't stop thinking about; I even dreamed about her. My thoughts got interrupted when Jess moaned next to me.

"Does he really have to be so loud?" Jessica said, her face was covered by big sunglasses, yes she didn't get a lot of sleep as well but that had nothing to do with thinking.

"Maybe you shouldn't have been drinking so much last night." Angela answered her while trying to cover up the smile that was threatening to show.

"You could have stopped me." Yeah right what are we her freaking babysitters?

"We tried but there was like no way." I looked at Jessica and was about to say something else when I ran into someone and landed on my butt.

"Ouch will you watch where you are going." WAIT I knew that voice; I wasn't able to get it out of my head last night; I looked up and our eyes meet. "Oh it's you again!" She seriously confused me; I furrowed my brows together.

"I'm sorry I got distracted." I got up and wanted to offer her my hand but she was already on her feet.

"Oh yeah was Pierre's friend that good?" She asked with a hint of amusement in her voice, oh yeah two could play that game.

"No he couldn't keep my mind off of you long enough to forget you." I just told her honestly and almost smiled at how her face seemed to be stuck.

"Excuse me!"

"You heard pixie!" I just turned around and left. If she wanted to talk some more she could come after me.

"Hey wait up!" I knew it; I couldn't help but smile when I turned around. "What's with the nickname?" She asked while she caught her breath.

"Well you pretty much look like one." Why would I lie, let's start this relationship with honesty, wait relationship? There was no relationship, although I wouldn't mind. Ok something is seriously wrong here.

"I hope that is not the best pickup line you've got." She said in her beautiful voice again and for the first time she had a breath taking smile on her face.

"Nope, if I wanted to be honest and score points, I would have called you gorgeous, beautiful or mind blowing but I didn't want to push it." Oh my god Bella, stop talking she is already looking at you like you are mental.

"Smart idea, so what are you doing in Rome?" Wow she seemed really interested and fell right into step with me.

"Just vacation before school starts." But now that I'm with you I don't want to go to school anymore, wow Casanova; I should really slow down.

"I see and you like it so far?" I stopped at a picture to act like I was not only fixed on every word that left her soft lips.

"It has gotten a lot better." Damn! I didn't even really dare to look at her; again my mouth was faster than my thoughts. To my surprise she didn't seem to be mad.

"Is that another pickup line?"

"Nope just the truth, so why are you here?" Good Bella you are thinking clear again.

"Smooth at changing the subject but I'll bite; I'm taking my last weeks to prepare for teaching." Teaching? Please tell me she is not that old, not that I really care.

"I know it might be rude but how old are you?"

"I just turned 24." Huh she must be really smart then.

"And you are a teacher already?"

"I skipped a few grades."

"No shit!" I liked how easy this conversation seemed to flow.

"So since you know my age would you mind telling me yours?" She asked and checked me out from the side.

"I'm 18." I told her and moved on to the next picture, when I looked back at her she looked relieved.

"I wish I could be 18 again. So to which college are you going to?" Crap! How can I tell her that I'm just a senior in high school, you see I repeated my freshman year when my dad died and I had to move to my uncle; I never really regretted it until now.

"Ummm..."

"Bella we need to go!" I heard someone say behind me and for the first time since I meet this beautiful girl in front of me I was glad that our time together got cut short.

"Damn! I've got to go but maybe we'll meet again?" I asked her in a hopeful tone. I saw a smile tug at the corners of her lips.

"I'd like that. I'm staying at this little cute hotel at the plaza." Oh yes!

"Great how about I'll stop by at 7 and we can go somewhere?"

"So like a date?" She asked and I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks.

"Yeah I guess so do you want to?" She opened her mouth but we got interrupted again.

"Bella don't make me send Jess after you!" By the shock on my face, she started to giggle.

"You should better go. I'll see you at 7!" I was about to walk away when I realized that I didn't even know her name.

"Wait! What's your name?" She smiled at me and just said:

"Tinkerbelle's hot little sister!" Crap she heard what I said at the club last night.

"Seriously now!" I said but she just turned around and yelled over her shoulder.

"Bye Bella!" I was left standing there looking after her like the idiot I was.

xXx

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Jessica asked while she got ready for her last night in Rome.

"My answer won't change Jess and it doesn't matter how often you ask me." I told her while I was flipping through one of my books.

"She just wants to see that girl again." My head shot up and I gave Angela the death stare, great now Jessica would get all nosy.

"Wait what girl?" I knew it!

"The one she met in the museum." Oh my god Angela; I'm going to kill you!

"What about Jacob and Edward?" Of course she had to start.

"What about them?" I asked in the most casual tone I could muster.

"Well aren't you dating one of them or even both?" She looked at me through the reflection of the mirror she was facing and gave me a wink. Was she freaking serious? Those boys were always a spot nobody really was supposed to touch. You see I dated Edward first but he went for this internship in Germany and we broke up, after that I started to date Jake and everything was fine. That is until Edward got back and ever since then he has been hell-bent on getting me back. I ended things with Jake because he was getting way too jealous for my liking but it seemed like neither wanted to give up.

"I'm dating neither, thank you very much." Angela seemed to get the hint and interrupted the conversation before Jess would say something stupid which we all knew she would.

"We should go Jess. See ya later Bella!" Before she closed the door behind them she mouthed me a sorry.

xXx

I was late! I was looking for this freaking hotel but in a city like Rome there isn't only one; I was about to give up when I saw her sitting on a bench watching little boys play soccer. I was so mesmerized that I didn't realize that she was looking at me until she spoke.

"So being on time is not your strength!" She walked up to me and I've got to tell you that she was walking like she was on clouds.

"I'm sorry but there isn't just one hotel around here but now that I am here, shall we?" I asked while I pointed at a little path that was leading in a beautiful garden.

"Yeah let's go." Before I could move she already grabbed my arm and pulled me along, as soon as she touched me I felt like an electric shock was going through my whole body and I'm sure she felt it as well because she looked at her hand on my arm before she brushed it of and pulled me further into the garden. We walked for a while in comfortable silence until I decided to talk first.

"So if I remember right you said that you were going to be a teacher, what class?" I wanted to talk more about her so that she wouldn't ask me again about which college I'm going to.

"Art!" Wait is she serious? "That's part of the reason I'm here, where could you learn more about that than in Rome, right?" I guess she was right but I was thinking more about fate, which I didn't really believe in, well that is up until now.

"I guess so and your parents? What do they do?" I asked her.

"My dad is a doctor and my mom designs houses and than there is my brother, he owns a car shop. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope, I'm an only child but I have a cousin who is pretty much like my sister." Yeah Rose and I were really close.

"And your parents? What about them?" She asked me in a casual tone and to everybody else this question was easy but for me not so much.

"Umm... my mom left me and my dad when I was little and well...my dad died 4 years ago, he was a police officer. The ironic thing is that he didn't get killed while he was on duty, no it was a stupid car accident." I don't even know why I'm telling her this; I mean I have known this girl for not even 2 days and here I am sharing my life story with her.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry Bella! I shouldn't have..." I interrupted here with my hand.

"Stop! It's not your fault..." I wanted to say her name but I still didn't know it since she didn't want to tell me earlier. "Hey I still don't know your name!" She looked at me and I could see a smile play across her lips.

"It's Alice!"

"I like that name!" She gave me another one of her breathtaking smiles.

"Oh yeah? Better than Tink's hotter sister?" And the smile was gone!

"I'm guessing you heard that?"

"You could say so!" She didn't seem mad or anything but I wanted to explain myself but again we got interrupted like the many times before.

"I'm sorry that's mine." I told her while I pulled my cell out of my pocket.

"Go ahead, its ok!" She reassured me when I seemed to hesitate.

_"Yes Angela?" _

_"Bella you should really get back!" _

_"Why? What's wrong?" _

_"Mr. Whitlock is doing a room check." _

_"Damn! I'll be right there." _

I looked over at Alice, who seemed to be really disappointed with how the night went.

"I'm really sorry but I need to get back to my hotel."

"Oh!" That was all she said while she turned around to walk back up the path. Think Bella! Make her smile again; I needed to see her smile one last time before I went.

"Yeah, but I'm still here for the rest of the week. I'd like to see you again." I looked over and saw her beaming at me before she gave me a hug, which made me tingle all over. She seemed to catch herself a moment later much to my annoyance.

"I would like that two. Wait let me give you my number." Jackpot! She pulled out a pen and a piece of paper and wrote her number on it in a beautiful handwriting.

"Alright, I'll call you the first thing in the morning." I promised her before I started to walk backwards.

"I'll be waiting! Bye Bella!" She looked after me for while until she turned around and walked towards the entrance of her hotel.

"Goodnight Alice!" I whispered before I fully turned around to make my way to the hotel.

xXx

I couldn't wait for the day to start so that I could call Alice and meet up with her; I don't know what was going on with me but it felt like every minute I didn't get to spent with her was a lost one and I barley knew her. I never felt this way before not with Edward or Jake! When it was time to get up for the others because they had to leave I was already ready to leave; I grabbed my cell when it was time to call Alice.

_"Hello?" _

_"You sound tired! Oh my god did I wake you?" _

_"Good morning to you as well and no you didn't wake me." _

_"So are you up for anything today?" _

_"I have plans." _

_"Oh that's too bad!" _

_"So what are we going to do?" _

_"I thought you have plans." _

_"Well my plan is to spend the day with you." _

_"In front of the museum in an hour?" _

_"Perfect!" _

When I hung up I couldn't help the big smile that started to spread across my face; I was probably looking like an idiot, not that I cared very much.

"Who plastered that smile on your face?" Angela asked me when she came out of the bathroom with her little bag.

"Umm...Alice." I told her and tried not to blush.

"Who the fuck is... oh I know, it's the chick from the museum." Angela gave me a knowing smirk. "She has really gotten to you! Why?"

"I don't know, maybe because she doesn't know every little detail about me."

"So, unlike us?" Jessica asked when she came in the room with a cart to pull our suitcases with.

"Pretty much!"

"Knock, Knock!" We all turned around and saw Mr. Whitlock standing in the doorway with a smile on his face. "Are you girls almost ready?"

"Yup we just finished." Jessica said while she grabbed the last suitcase and put it on the cart.

"Great, so Bella where are you going to stay?"

"With my grandparents, they live just outside of Rome." I told him while I put my shoes on and got up from the bed.

"That sounds great, how are you getting there." He asked while he helped Angela and Jessica with the cart.

"Well I'm going to meet up with a friend first and then go by bus."

"I hope that you enjoy the week you have left before your senior year starts." He told me while we made our way down to the lobby to check out; I arranged it with the guy at the desk that my luggage could stay here until later. After I said my goodbyes to everybody and told them to call me when the plane landed; I made my way to the museum.

xXx

Much to my surprise I was there earlier than she was so that I just looked at the pictures close to the entrance; I was just turning around when I saw her walk into the door.

"I see that being on time is not your strength either and you want to be a teacher?" I teased her.

"Aww...you think you are really funny?" She asked me while she tried to keep a straight face.

"I like to think of myself as funny yes." I answered which earned me a light hit on my arm.

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked me casual while she walked around the museum.

"I haven't really given it a thought!" I told her honestly and before I could stop myself..."I just really wanted to see you again." DAMN BELLA! I wasn't supposed to say that but the smile that was plastered all over her face didn't make me regret what I just told her.

xXx

"Ok me falling into the fountain was not funny at all." I told her while I was trying to squeeze the last drops of water out of my hair.

"Oh I thought that it was very funny." She told me while she tried to calm down. We have spent pretty much everyday of the week together and this was our last night in Rome tomorrow we both had to leave.

"Great and all my clothes are at my grandparents." I told her while I was busy with my jacket.

"Well I could lend you some and we could still go out to dinner." I nodded my head and followed her to her hotel, as we got into the elevator she pushed the top button. Penthouse? Alice opened the door with her key and I followed close behind. She went straight to the bathroom while I stood in the entrance dripping wet and freezing.

"Here you go! How about you dry yourself of and I'll find you something to wear." I started out with my hair and was about to take of my shirt when I realized that I was still standing in the entrance so I made my way over to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I was finished drying myself of, when there was a knock on the door; I wrapped the towel around my body and opened the door only to see Alice standing there with an open mouth and wide eyes.

"You like what you see?" I teased her while she slowly came back to herself. She started to blush and handed me the clothes while she looked down on her feet. "I'll just be a minute." I told her before I closed the door. Thank god she grabbed me some jeans that weren't like the skinny ones she usually wore; I pulled the baby blue top over my head and wondered how Alice would look in it because it would bring out her eyes really good, before I had time to really think about it there was a knock on the door.

"Please don't tell me you feel in the toilette." I smiled at that comment and opened the door to see Alice standing by the couch leaning against one of the arms.

"I wouldn't want to ruin you clothes, now would I?" I told her while I walked over to her and pulled her by the hand out of the door. "Come on I'm really starving." I turned around to see Alice smiling like a fool at our joined hands; I guess I should have done that more often.

xXx

"You seem to be a hundred miles away right now, something wrong?" Alice asked me while she ate the rest of her dessert; she was right ever since we sat down for dinner I had been in my own world.

"I have to go home tomorrow." I whispered; I was afraid that if I would say it any louder my world would start to fall apart. I looked up to met Alice's eyes and saw her looking at me with sad eyes as well.

"Yeah I know; I can't believe how fast this week passed." She said just as quite.

"I wish it could last forever." I told her and took her hand in mine while enwinding our fingers; I was leaving tomorrow so why not tell her that I have fallen for her the first moment I saw her and just deeper with the time we spent together.

"I don't think that's going to work but I really had a great time." She told me while she drew little circles on my hand with her thumb.

"I did two, Ali"

"So when does your plain leave tomorrow?" She asked me while she looked everywhere but my face.

"A quarter to one and yours?"

"Not until 5; I wish we could fly back together." She looked so sad and we were back at whispering.

"I know." I didn't want our last night to end like this; I just wanted to lighten the mood a little bit. "So anything you want to do after dinner?" I told her while I made a sign for the waiter that we wanted to pay.

"How about we go to my room after this and just hang out a bit?" She said with hopefully eyes.

"I'd like that!" I told her, after the waiter came and I paid for the food, we walked back to her hotel hand in hand.

**So what do you think? Please let me know.**


	2. Home sweet home?

**Hey guys thx for the reviews…since it got on so well I thought I might as well post a second chapter. This is mainly a chapter about coming home and introducing the other characters. Tell me what you think and sorry in advance for any mistakes. Review please. **

Home sweet Home! Well that's not so true in my case since I didn't want to go on that plain and I sure as hell didn't want to leave Alice. God I missed her already and I just saw her yesterday. My thoughts got interrupted when I got wrapped into a hug from my uncle.

"Hey Jim; I missed you too." I told him as he put me back down and grabbed my suitcase from my hands.

"So Bella how was Italy?"

"It was amazing." I told him with a huge smile on my face and let's be honest amazing was still an understatement.

"Well I'm glad you had a great time." My smile must have gone unnoticed since he just put my suitcase away and got into the car. "So I don't know if you have heard it already from Rose but she is dating someone." My head turned to my uncle and my mouth was probably ajar since he started to laugh. You see Rose never really wanted to date someone, even though there were plenty of guys.

"I didn't see that coming."

"No kidding, but he is a really great guy; you'll like him." I sure hope I would, since I live in the same house as Rosalie does and a fight would not be a good thing.

"That's great! What's his name?" I asked casual; I sure hope that it was not one of the weird guys running around in Forks.

"His name is Emmett Cullen." After that I told him a few stories about my trip so that we would pass the silence that was threatening to spread in the car. Finally the welcome sign of Forks came into view and for some reason I was really excited to be back; I kind of missed it. "Hey Emmett is there." Jim pointed a finger towards our house and I saw a huge Jeep parked in the driveway.

"Joy!" I mumbled under my breath. When I got out of the car and turned to get my suitcase I got tackled on the ground. "HUH Rose get off of me!" I screamed while she held me on the ground.

"Aw come on; I've missed you!" Rose told me as she got up and offered me a hand.

"Yeah, you love me so much that you didn't even tell me that you have a boyfriend." I told her in an accusing tone. Rose just turned around and looked at my uncle, who put up his hands in defense.

"I though she knew." He tried to reason with her.

"Well now that you know I might as well introduce you guys right away." She took me by the hand and pulled me up the steps towards the front door. When the door opened it revealed a huge bear looking guy with dark hair and biceps probably as big as my head, before I could utter a word I got picked up in a bone crushing hug. "Emmett put her down; I think breathing is becoming a problem for Bella." She was right; I was running out of oxygen.

"Sorry Bella Bear." Bella Bear? Was he for real with his boyish face and goofy looking smile?

"No big deal!" I told him as I got enough air back in my lungs, then an awkward silence settled between the four of us until my cell rang. I flipped it open to find a text from Alice, which automatically put a gigantic smile on my face.

"Wow it seems I'm not the only one who was keeping something." Rosalie said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"Mind you own business will ya?" I told her while I grabbed most of my stuff and went upstairs to my room; everything was just as I left it, including the roses that Edward gave to me before I left because he screwed up again. I picked them up and threw them in the bin, wasn't like I needed them or anything; I lie on my bed and take a deep breath; I guess I was wrong Emmett really seemed like a nice guy and if he was worth Rosalie's time than he must be great. I got up from my bed and made my way downstairs again to find my uncle laughing with Emmett at one of those stupid people, who fall down on their ass while doing something stupid and than taping it. Morons! I walked into the kitchen where Rose was cooking something.

"Look at you! Just like a perfect little Stanford Wife." I smiled at her while I grabbed a piece of red pepper.

"With a boyfriend like Emmett you need to learn how to cook." She told me while she put the lasagna she was making in the oven. "Do you like him?" She asked me and hopped on the counter.

"I just met him but he seems like a nice guy and he must really be something to be worthy of your time." I saw Rose smile at me and nod her head. "I have never seen him before though, does he live close by?"

"He actually lives in Forks; he and his family just moved here at the beginning of the summer." That explains why I have never seen him before.

"Well he really seems like a nice guy, have you met his parents?" I asked her while we stuffed more veggies in our mouth.

"Yes they are great; he has a sister but she was gone for the summer so I haven't met her yet but Emmett said that she should arrive tomorrow, which reminds me that we will have a family get together next weekend with his family, so please be on your best behavior."

"Aren't I always?" I told her and tried to show my best innocent face.

"Right" She said while she rolled her eyes.

xXx

"Bella get up!" I heard Rosalie scream from the other side of the door.

"Rose, go away! This is my week off before I have to face my last year in High School." I grabbed a pillow and put it over my head to drown out the sounds that Rosalie was making.

"Nope I won't let you do that since we have tons of stuff to do."

"You can't be serious." Suddenly there was a loud bang and no other than Emmett was standing in my door. "Are you crazy?" Emmett just started to laugh and moved towards the bed.

"Aw come on Bella Bear." He told me while he moved closer until he was standing in front of my bed. I crossed my arms over my chest and shock my head, I saw Emmett turning around to look at Rosalie who just nodded.

"Emmett, don't you…" Before I could finish that sentence he threw me over his shoulder and walked down the stairs while I was pounding my fist on his back but he didn't seem to care so much about that. Rosalie walked close behind us with a smirk on her face. We suddenly stopped on the porch…wait the pool was right under the porch. "EMMETT I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DROP ME INTO THE POOL I WILL KILL YOU." I screamed at the top of my lungs but he didn't take me too serious since I felt myself flying through the air and then hit the cold water. I looked up to see Emmett starting to run and landing with a big splash next to me.

"Wow that was fun." He was fully clothed just like I was but unlike me he didn't seem to mind the fact.

"I can't believe you just did that." I told him while I tried to get out but I didn't count on Rosalie standing on the edge pushing me back in. "Ugh…Rosalie Hale will you please let me out and I swear I will do everything that you want me to do." I saw the sparkle in her eyes and just knew that I made a big mistake by saying that.

"We'll go shopping." I knew it! I groaned but shook her hand since I really wanted to get out of the water. "Why don't you go and get ready so that we can start right away." I got inside and dried myself off. When I went downstairs I saw Rosalie and Emmett talking but I didn't catch the conversation since they were done by the time I walked up to them.

"I'll just grab an apple and we can go." I told Rosalie while I walked into the kitchen. When I got back to the door Emmett had already left. "Can we get this over with?" I asked and grabbed my jacket.

"Will you at least pretend that you like shopping?" I just gave her a look and walked over to the shiny BMW. This is going to be a long day.

xXx

Alright so this was a really bad idea; I mean why did I even agree to go shopping with Rosalie? Oh yeah because I was thrown in the pool and she wouldn't let me out until I agreed. So now here I was, sitting on this ugly couch waiting for her to come out of the fitting room, impatiently I tapped my fingers on the armrest.

"So what do you think?" Rosalie said when she walked out in this black dress that was barley covering anything.

"It looks good, just like the last 3 dresses you tried on." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at my comment and went back into the fitting room.

"I don't need to look good; I need to look perfect."

"Why?" I asked her and got up walking towards her cabin.

"It's for the dinner on Friday." I see; the in-laws are coming for dinner.

"I though you've already met them."

"Yes but his sister is going to be there as well."

"I'm sure she won't really care about the dress." I told her honestly and walk over to the rack to put the clothes that Rosalie didn't want away.

"She is his sister; she will probably watch me more closely than his parents do."

"Isn't that always what the big brother does and not the little sister?" Rosalie started to walk to the cashier to pay for the black dress that she tried on first, which I told her, was great already but I guess she just realized that now.

"Well yeah but maybe her opinion is important to me."

xXx

Thank god I'm home, after 6 hours of shopping, Rosalie decided it would be ok for us to leave now. I was already half up the stairs when there was a ring at the door.

"Edward! This is a surprise; I'm sure Bella will be happy to see you." I heard my uncle say and before I could run upstairs and hide I got already wrapped into a hug.

"Baby I missed you." He whispered in my ear before he smashed his rough lips on mine; I moaned unintentionally which was his cue to keep going.

"Whoa slow down Casanova." I heard the voice that saved me so often when I was in this kind of situation with Edward, Rosalie.

"Sorry; I just got carried away." He told her while he gave her one of those smirks that he had going for him, once upon a time I actually fell for him but now I was more into the smile I got from a certain pixie. "How was the trip baby?" What is up with this nickname? I'm not his anymore, not that I ever really was.

"It was amazing all the beautiful places and…"

"Hey I'm hungry; you want to grab something to eat and we can talk about it while we are at it?" Was he for real? He didn't even let me finish and now he is giving me one of those stupid smirks again; I just want to punch him right in the face. I was so absorbed in my little fantasy that I only snapped out of it when he actually waved his hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry but I was shopping with Rose all day and now I just want to rest." I told him and hoped that he would actually get the hint.

"Well I could always come up to your room with you." He winked at me, oh hell no!

"Edward don't you get the hint? I want you to leave me alone." I told him and opened the door. He just looked at me as if I kicked his puppy, then he smiled.

"That's alright; I should have known that you must be exhausted, let me call you tomorrow." He told me and pulled me in for another kiss but luckily my phone started ringing that moment. The name "Alice" flashed up on the screen and my heart was already going 100mph so I just left Edward and went upstairs. When my door was closed I flicked my phone open.

"_I'm so glad that you called."_ I told her while I sat down on my bed.

"_That is a very nice greeting."_ I could hear her smile through the phone and it automatically put me back into a good mood. God how much I missed seeing her smile.

"_How was the flight?"_

"_It was fine, just very long. So how was your first day back at home, did anything exciting happen?"_

"_Not really just went out with my cousin. What did you do since you arrived back home?"_ I moved up the bed so that I was now leaning against the headboard.

"_I just unpacked and talked a little about my trip to my family, after that I took the first chance I got to call you." _She was so sweet.

"_I wish you could be here right now so we can cuddle up and talk."_ Like we did our last night together; I added in my thoughts.

"_Hmm that would be perfect, are you in bed right now?"_

"_Yes; I'm leaning against my headboard, why?" _

"_Just wondering; I thought you might have taken up this cute position again, where you lay spread all over the bed with your mouth open drooling." _

"_WHAT? I don't drool!" _I screamed into the phone.

"_You do and you look very cute while doing it."_ A knock on the door interrupted our conversation.

"Come in." The door opened to reveal Rosalie standing in the door with a big tray of junk food.

"I thought we could chat a little but if you are busy I can come back later." She told me when she saw me holding on to my phone.

"_You should go; I will call you later to say goodnight."_ I heard Alice say on the other side.

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes; talk to you later. I miss you."_

"_I miss you two."_ I ended the call and turned around to see Rosalie sitting at my desk smiling.

"So you did meet someone!" She said and came over to sit next to me on the bed. I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes I did meet someone in Rome."

"Is he handsome?" Oh crap… how am I supposed to tell her that the person I meet is a girl?

"Yes she is quite beautiful; I really like her a lot." I could see how my answer started to sink in and Rosalie's eyes widen in shock.

"A She?" I nodded. "Huh; I didn't see that one coming." I could see her starting to smile. "How is it? Being with a girl I mean."

"We haven't been together like that Rose; we meet in a club one night in Rome and somehow I couldn't get her out of my head. The next day we meet again in a museum and got talking, after all my classmates left we meet daily and somehow I fell for her. "

"So what's her name?" Rose asked me while she stuffed her face full with chips.

"Alice." I told her and grabbed some chips of my own.

"So what is so special about that Alice that she caught your attention?"

"I don't really know."

"Well as long as you are happy; I am two." Rose told me and lay back on my bed. "So is she a good kisser?" I must have started to blush since Rose just started to smile. "I take that as a yes than." Before she could even move I hit her with a pillow.

_**Friday Afternoon**_

It was almost time for the Cullens to arrive and Rosalie was everywhere at the same time making sure everything was perfect and not letting me or my uncle touch anything.

"Dad will you check the dish in the oven for me please." Rosalie said while she was making sure that the table setting was straight.

"Rose will you relax and take a deep breath!" I told her while I grabbed hold of her wrist and started to draw little circles with my thumb, which I knew made her relax. Suddenly the door bell rang and my work was being thrown out of the window. When Rosalie opened the door she came to face with a person she didn't expect.

"Jake!" I turned around to see the other half of my exes standing in the door, in a black shirt that looked like it was painted onto his body and ripped jeans.

"Hello Blondie, is Bella here?" Yeah it's no secret that Jake and Rose didn't get along but for my sake they always tolerated each other.

"Take care of this!" Rose told me while she was walking into the kitchen, probably to check on the meal again. I turned back around to see Jake standing right in front of me with his gigantic smile.

"I'm glad you are back; I've missed you." Jake took a step towards me and took me gently into his arms, that was the part I always loved about Jake, he didn't want me to do anything I didn't want to unlike Edward.

"I missed you two but this is really bad timing you got there since we are supposed to have visitors any minute. Rosalie's boyfriend and his family are coming over for dinner so she is a little over the top." I explained while Jake leaned against the door frame.

"I see but could at least excuse yourself for a few minutes; I would like to talk to you about something very important." He straightened up again and held out his hand. "Please!" I sight and took his hand.

"Rose I'll be right back."

"You better be back in time for dinner." I heard her shout after me before I closed the door.

"Let's go!" I told Jake and pulled the helmet he held out to me over my head, while I got on.

**Alice's POV**

I really don't want to go! That's the thought I had the whole time while driving to the house of Emmett's girlfriend. I was busy all week getting all the stuff together for school on Monday and between that and unpacking there wasn't really much time left for me to relax a bit before I would dive into work, but here I am anyways since I know how important this is for Emmett. I took a deep breath which seemed to break the silence in the car.

"You ok sweetie?" My mother asked me while she turned around in her seat.

"I'm just kind of tired." I told her honestly and leaned my head against the headrest.

"Maybe you should have stayed home."

"No, this is important for Emmett and it's just a few hours right?" I saw my mother nod in satisfaction and turn around in her seat again. Emmett drove by himself since he would probably stay longer than any of us would.

We stopped in front of a beautiful house, not as big as ours but still gigantic. I saw a motorcycle backing out of the drive way with a guy that seemed to be as tall as Emmett and a girl sitting in the back. As they drove off my dad drove up the driveway and stopped in front of the door. As soon as we got out I saw the door open and a beautiful blond girl, that looked like she just stepped out of a fashion magazine; walk down the steps to greet us.

"Carlisle, Esme it's good to see you." She told my parents while she greeted them both with a hug.

"It's good to see you two. You haven't been around for a while." My mother said as she held on to both of her hands.

"I know; I'm sorry. My cousin just got back from her trip and we were spending some time together before her senior year starts." When she was done greeting my dad and asking him how the work at the hospital went; she turned to me with a smile plastered across her face. "You must be Alice." I gave her a nod and extended my hand; she just pulled me into a hug and even though I stiffened at first; I easily relaxed into her arms a few seconds later. She seemed really nice.

"It's great to meet you; Emmett talks about you a lot."

"Only god stuff I hope." She said while a blush was creeping up her cheeks.

"Of course, baby." A voice behind us interrupted, which could only be my brother.

"Let's go inside, the dinner is ready." Rosalie told us as we walked up the stairs, when we stepped into the hall; I realized that is might look small from the outside but now standing in hall I could see that I was wrong. We all went to the dinning room, where I got to meet her dad and as it turns out my new boss as well. It was easy to fall into a conversation with him.

"Rose?"

"Yes Dad?" She asked as she got everybody something to drink.

"Have you seen Isabella?"

"Jake came over earlier and asked if they could talk; I guess she hasn't returned yet, even though I asked her to be in time for dinner."

"She will show up." Emmett told her as he rubbed her shoulder.

"I know but not in time anymore." Rosalie said and shook her head in disappointment.

"So is Isabella your sister?" I asked.

"No Isabella is my niece." Jim said as he turned to me. "She has been living with us since her father died."

"I'm sorry!" I told them and felt that I had touched a sensitive subject.

"You didn't know." Jim told me with a smile.

"Ok; we might as well start since she is already late and I don't want the food to get cold." Rosalie said as she started to bring the food into the dinning room.

We all eat in silence for a while until dessert, where we started to do some small talk about the school and all the students. It kept us occupied until it was time to go but Isabella was still a no show, kind of rude; I though to myself as we said our goodbyes.

**Bella's POV**

After we drove past the car of Rose's in-laws it took us a while to get to our spot, after Jake stopped the motorcycle; I got off with ease and made my way to the bench near the cliff. Jake stood behind me, neither of us saying anything and just enjoying the stillness this spot always held. When I turned around; I could see Jake watching me with a soft smile.

"What?" I asked with a grin, he just took a step towards me and took my hand in his.

"You just look different." He told me while he sat down and pulled me onto the bench right next to him.

"Different, how?" I asked him while I watched our fingers intertwine.

"I don't know, just happier than before you left for Italy." He said while he started to draw circles with his thumb over my wrist.

"I guess I am." I told him honestly and had to smile at the thought of Alice; I wonder what she is doing right now?

"That's good; I want you to be happy." He told me with a genuine smile on his face. "Can I ask you a question?" I nodded. "Is it because of him?" His voice sounded bitter at the last word, neither of us needed to say his name since we knew who we were talking about.

"No, it's not." I told him and saw relieve.

"So how come you are so happy?" He asked me while he pulled me closer to his side, when he saw me shiver.

"Well for one the trip was pretty great and two; I'm glad to be back, there is nowhere like home." I snuggled further into his side and I could feel his hand moving up and down my back. See that is what I like about Jake; he doesn't push me into anything, unlike Edward.

"Can I ask another question?" I smiled when he said that.

"Ask away." I told him and felt him put his cheek against the top of my head.

"Where do we stand?" I stiffened for a second and I knew Jake felt it since he eased his grip on my back and gave me some space, so that if I wanted to move away; I would be able to.

"Honestly?" I asked and looked up at him to see him nod. "I'm not sure…" I sighed and started again"… you are one of my best friends and I love you so much; you make me feel safe and you know when I need space…"

"But…"

"But I'm not in love with you, at least not the way it should be." I stared at my feet, when I felt two fingers under my chin tilting my head towards him.

"I'm glad you are honest, but you know as well as I do that I'll never stop fighting for you." A tear rolled down my face and I felt his thumb brush it away, that's just the thing about Jake, every other girl would be lucky to have him but I'm just not that girl anymore. I'm not his and definitely not Edwards; I'm Alice's, even though the situation between us still needs to be talked about. I looked Jake in the eye and felt him come closer to me until I felt his warm breath tickle my lips; I couldn't move away. Then I felt his lips on mine, they were soft not as rough as Edward's but by far not as soft as Alice's. I suddenly had to think of her and the first kiss the two of us shared.

_Flashback_

_We were just walking back to her hotel after a day at my grandparents, they loved her. "They totally adore you." I teased her._

"_They do not!" She said and suppressed a giggle._

"_They do to, just like their granddaughter." I told her and stopped dead in my tracks when I realized what I just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" before I could even finish my sentence I felt her soft lips on mine. At first neither of us moved but slowly Alice started to move her lips, uncertain if I would follow her example. After a few seconds the shock wore of and I started to slowly move my lips with hers; she tasted sweet, well her lip gloss did. I could feel her smile against my lips, while her tongue traced the line of my under lip; I slowly opened my mouth and felt her tongue dart inside of it. Our tongues battle for dominance but I let hers win in the end since I was just enjoying the moment. I felt her tiny hands on my shoulders pulling me closer to her body, while my hands went down to her hips to keep her as close to me as possible. When air became a problem for both of us we slowly broke apart, our foreheads resting against each other._

"_Wow." Was all I was able to bring out, while Alice giggled, from that day on it was my favorite sound in the whole world._

_End of Flashback_

When I came to it again I was still kissing Jake, he had his hands on my back and I had grabbed him by the neck somewhere during this kiss; I could feel him pulling me onto his lap, that's when I realized where I was and all the images of my summer came rushing back at me. I pulled away from Jake but he held me on his lap.

"Everything alright?" He asked and I could feel his hands sliding under my shirt.

"We need to go." I told him and tried to get up but he pulled me down again.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"This isn't right." I said and tried to get off of him again, this time he let me.

"I'm sorry." He said when he got up as well.

"It's not your fault, well at least not only." I said while I check my watch, already 10? Shit I missed the dinner; I looked up and saw Jake walking over to the motorcycle; he handed me the second helmet.

"Let's get you home." He said with a smile on his face, I nodded and pulled the helmet over my head.

The ride home took longer than I remembered but when we finally came to a stop in front of my house; I was glad to be able to put some space between me and Jake. I gave him his helmet back and took a step towards the door.

"Bella?" I heard him behind me, when I turned around I saw him get off his motorcycle as well, helmet under his arm. "Are we okay after everything that happened tonight?" He asked nervous while moving from one foot to another; I gave him a soft smile and stepped forward to kiss him on his cheek.

"We are fine." I said and went up the stairs; I heard the motorcycle and when I turned around Jake was already at the end of our drive way. I took a deep breath and opened the door to face my cousin, who would be pretty pissed at me for missing dinner. As soon as I closed the door she was behind me.

"Care to explain why you missed dinner, even though you knew how important this was to me?" She asked with her hands on her waist.

"I'm sorry but Jake wanted to talk and we lost track of time at our spot." I could see her eyes soften a little when she saw how I looked.

"Is everything okay between the two of you?" She asked and moved forward.

"I don't know." I told her and she gave me a nod, it wasn't a secret that I had trouble with my feelings for other people and Rosalie was there through the whole disaster with Jake and Edward.

"Just so you know; I'm still mad at you for ditching me but I will let it go considering that you are back at the old triangle thing." She said and stormed off, that was the best result I could get with Rose so I decided to take it and just go up to my room before she decides to come back.

**So what do you think?**


	3. Are you kidding me?

**Hey guys, I'm glad to see that the story started off so well and that I already got some nice reviews. I'll try to answer most of the questions you are throwing at me.**

** DesireeStorm: Yes it is going to be an all human story. The first to chapters were meant to be that way so that I'll have room for flashbacks. Of course it's going to be a Bellice story so no worries but I also like to put in some twist. Thx for the review; I hope you like the next chapter. **

** vespera: Lol I'm sorry and I didn't aim for it. To be honest, Bella is not going to be in Alice's class, that would be to easy. Yes Jasper certainly takes an interest in Alice; I mean who wouldn't, right? **

**For everyone else who reviewed thank you so much, it pretty much made my day. Please don't be afraid to ask questions and make suggestions; I'm always open for that. Enjoy!**

**Oh yeah; I don't own anything!**

**Alice's POV**

It was my first day at the school as a teacher and I was already so nervous that I wasn't even able to eat something in the morning, even though my mom tried to convince me. As I walked up to the main building my nervousness only grew; I was too early so that there were barley students in the parking lot. I walked straight to the main office and up to the secretary.

"Excuse me?" I asked when she didn't look up.

"Yes?"

"Hi; I'm new here and need to talk to Mr. Hale."

"So are you Miss Cullen?" The woman asked and gave me a ones over before she started to scan through her papers.

"No it's Brandon actually." I told her.

"Oh I'm sorry I just assumed, since your fathers name is Cullen." Great she already knew my father, god I felt like a student and not a teacher under her gaze.

"Yeah my mom and he married when I was 14 so I kept the name." I said as I shifted from one leg to another.

"I see. Please wait a minute; I will tell Mr. Hale that you are here." She told me before she went to the door to my right. I waited patiently when the door behind me opened and two teachers walked in. One of them looked kind of cute with his curly hair and all, the other looked like he was the coached since he was running around in a tracksuit and sneakers. He looked like he was in his early forties while the other looked a few years older then me. Both of them stopped when they saw me and gave me a smile.

"You must be the new teacher." The one with the curly hair said to me and I gave him a short nod.

"Mary Alice Brandon but please call me Alice." I told them before they started to call me by my dumb first name.

"It's nice to meet you; I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Dean Summers." He nodded to his colleague.

"It's great to meet you as well." I told them both, just then the door opened and Ms. Smith showed me into the office of the principal.

It took about 30 minutes to show me around the building and to guide me to my classroom. Jim gave me a list of my students and all the other stuff I would need, like my ID for the computers. I sat down to work and started to learn some of the names of my students, when I was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said a little uncertain about the person I was about to expect.

"Hey Alice." Jasper said as he slowly opened the door and came over to my desk. "Getting settled in?" He asked as he saw the papers that were lying all across my desk.

"Yeah; I'm trying to get everything in order." I told him a little embarrassed because it looked like a bomb had exploded on my desk.

"No worries; I have been here for 2 years now and I still haven't got anything in order." He told me with a big smile across his face.

"Sorry for being so bold but how old are you?"

"I'm 27." He said while he took the list of my students from me and started to scan the names on it, rude much? You see I hate it when somebody takes something from me without even asking.

"Huh." He said which made me nervous.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked him.

"You got Mason and Black in your class." Umm… should I know what that means? He looked up from the list and started to smile when he saw the confusion on my face. "It's just that they hate each other. If you assign seats you might want to make sure that they sit in different corners, they tend to get a little out of control."

"How come?" I asked and lean forward in my seat, interested in the gossip that was about to follow.

"It's pretty cliché actually. It's because of Isabella Sawn; you have probably heard of her." What is it about this girl? I have to figure that out.

"She is the niece of the principal." I said and he looked surprised about my knowledge. "Her cousin is dating my brother." I explained.

"Rosalie?" He asked surprised and I nodded in response.

"She was really popular but by far not as popular as Isabella." He told me as a matter of fact; we were interrupted when the bell rang. "Well that is my sign to go." He said and made his way towards the door. "See you later Alice." With that he was out the door leaving me alone to face my class. To say I was nervous would be a huge understatement, when the class started to fill with students I felt like I was going to empty the little bit of food I actually ate this morning in front of my class. When everybody was seated I took a look around, most of my class where guys, weird since I'm teaching art and as far as my experience go this is more a class that girls enjoy; I just shrug it off and stood in front of my class.

"Good morning guys; my name is Mary Alice Brandon and I will be the new art teacher." I told them and leaned against the desk. "Since I'm new at this school I would like you all to tell me your names, so I can memorize them, let's start in the back row on my left." One after one they said there names, my attention was instantly drawn when one of them said. "Edward Mason" I looked up from my list of names to look at the boy Jasper talked about. Handsome, was the first word that came to my mind, he would have been the kind of guy my classmates would have chased after, he had the whole "I overslept and had no time to do my hair" thing going for him, when he saw that I gave him a once over he gave me a smirk. Handsome but probably full of himself was my second thought. I nodded my head and made a check behind his name, the only other time I looked up was when the name "Jacob Black" left the mouth of a boy with black hair and tanned skin. I didn't really know a thing about Isabella Swan but I must admit that she had good taste, both of them had something going for them but unlike that Edward guy the smile that Jacob gave me was warm and welcoming. When I finished going trough all the names I talked about my plans for this semester. I was done faster than I planed and had still 10 minutes left before the bell would ring.

"Ok since this is all I have on my agenda for you guys you might as well talk quiet among yourselves." With that the talking started; I sat down on my chair and studied the list of names for my next class hoping to find the name Isabella Swan pop up among them, to say I was curious about this girl wasn't covering it. I was disappointed when I didn't see the name in any of my classes but it didn't matter since I heard her name amongst the students so I tried to listen.

"I saw Isabella in the mall the other day." One guy who's name was Tyler was talking to Edward who was leaning back in his seat with his arms crossed behind his head.

"I just saw her yesterday." He said with a smirk on his face that got Jacob's attention.

"And when was that supposed to be, when she was with me until I dropped her of at home?" He asked with a smirk of his own; I saw Edward turn to him with a glare, oh no please don't let this happen in my first class; I just thought when I watched them both stare at each other.

"What did you just say?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"You heard me Mason." Jacob said while he got up in his seat.

"Guys." I now got up as well and moved to stand between the line of chairs that where keeping them apart. "I don't want any fighting in my class, if you have to say something to each other do it after school." I put on my best stern face and looked form one to another.

"I'm sorry Ms Brandon." Jacob said first and sat down again; I turned around to see Edward with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Is that understood?" I asked and stood in front of him that whipped the smile right of his face.

"Yes Miss." He said and looked like he was never spoken to this way, well I don't care who he thought he was, before I could say another word the bell rang. When all the students left I sat back down at my desk and took a deep breath, this was interesting. My thoughts got interrupted when there was a knock on the door; I turned around in my chair to see Rosalie standing there smiling with two coffees.

"I thought you might need this." She said and placed one of the cups in front of me; I gave her a smile.

"My life-saver." I told her and took a big gulp of the steaming liquid. She gave me an understanding smile.

"Interesting class?" She asked while she sat down in one of the desk in the front row.

"You have no idea." I answered when I stood up to stand in front of the desk.

"What happened?" She asked and leaned back in her desk.

"Two of my student where already going at each others throats and it's only the first day of school." I told her while I took another sip of my coffee.

"Edward and Jake?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"How did you know?"

"Just a lucky guess." She told me. "Was it about Isabella?" I gave her a nod.

"That's normal; I guess you have to get used to that. Isabella can really mess with guy's heads, not that I blame them, after all she is beautiful." Rosalie told me and even this little information about her made me hungry for more. My inner fight to ask for more information got interrupted when Rose asked me:

"So Alice did you have a chance to look around town yet?"

"Is there so much to look at?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Not really, but how about you come to the football game tonight with me and I'll introduce you to some friends of mine." She suggested; I didn't want to be rude and turn down her offer and besides it could distracted me a little from my permanent thoughts about Isabella.

"Thanks Rosalie that would be great." I said and saw a smile forming on her face.

"No problem you are the sister of my boyfriend and you are new so… Hey maybe you even get to see Isabella; I'm sorry that she cancelled on us that night."

"It's really no problem but it would be great to meet the famous Isabella Swan, since everybody here seems to be talking about her. Captain of the Soccer team, Drama club and a straight A student." Rosalie looked at me impressed about the information I had already gathered about her cousin.

"I see you have done your homework."

"Well to be honest, it is hard not to pick that up since every almost every conversation in the teachers lounge had something to do with her."

"Yeah she is pretty great and I'm not just saying that because she is my cousin." Rosalie said with a smile on her face; I giggled a little myself.

"Well I'll let you get back to work and we'll see each other tonight again anyways." She said while she got up from her seat and made her way to the door.

"Yes; I'll see you later and thanks again for this." I told her pointing to my coffee.

"No problem, see you." Rosalie answered and with that she was out the door leaving me alone aging with my thoughts about Isabella Swan.

xXx

**Bella's POV**

Ugh damn this alarm clock; I thought to myself when I turned it off, so this is how it starts the first day of my senior year. I didn't do anything special like some other people would; I just grabbed a towel and made my way over to my bathroom to get showered and ready. The shower lasted a little bit longer than I expected and I had to hurry up getting dressed so that I would have enough time to eat breakfast with my family; my uncle always insisted that the three of us had at least one meal together and since lunch wasn't really an option and everybody was to busy to have dinner together; we settled for breakfast. When I got down the stairs Rose and my uncle were already enjoying their coffee.

"Morning sleepyhead." My cousin greeted me and I gave her a smile.

"Morning."

"Are you ready for your first day?" My uncle asked me when I grabbed a toast.

"As ready as I can be." I replied and chewed the whole thing in almost one bite. "I have to go." I told them after I finished my coffee. "I promised Angela; I would pick her up." I said my goodbyes and went into the hall, where I put my jacket on and grabbed my bag.

"See you later." I yelled over my shoulder before I closed the door behind me and went down the stairs; I was so busy looking for my car keys that I didn't notice, that somebody was standing in my drive way.

"Jeez Emmett you scared me." I told him while I held a hand over my heart.

"I'm sorry Bella." He told me with a smile and came up to me to wrap me in a hug. "Is Rose in?" He asked me after he sat me down again; I nodded.

"Well I hope you have a good first day." I thanked him and was on my way to the garage where my car was waiting for me. I unlocked the doors of my Mustang and started the engine, when it came to life I smiled; I loved this car.

10 minutes later I arrived at Angela's and honked the horn, so she would know that I was waiting; I didn't have to wait long since she came out almost immediately.

"Hey girl, what's shaking?" She asked me when she got into the car and gave me a hug.

"Nothing; I'm just picking up my favourite girl to start our first day of senior year together."

"I know this is so great." She said while she clapped her hands together. "Oh; we are meeting Jess in the parking lot."

"Ugh… why?" I asked and could see the smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Come on; she is not that bad, wait she is but she is our friend; no clue why but that is just the nice thing to do." I smiled at that; Angela was always nice and never saw the bad in people; I think that is why I like her so much.

"Alright." I said with a sight. We turned the corner and drove into the parking lot; I stopped my car at my usual spot and got out only to be wrapped into a hug.

"Bella! We haven't heard from each other since Italy, how did the rest of your trip go?" Of course it was Jess in her annoying voice.

"It was great." I told her and pulled myself out of the hug; I began to walk up to the building.

"We have to catch up soon." She yelled after me; I rolled my eyes and walked into the building, several people were looking at me, mostly freshmen. When I finally got to my locker; I put my things away and grabbed my schedule to look up my first class.

"I know that we won't be together until Gym." A voice behind me whispered into my ear and I felt an unpleasant shiver run down my spin.

"Edward." I said and turned around to find him so close that his nose was touching mine.

"Hey." He breathed and moved in to kiss me but luckily the bell rang and I dodged out of his way.

"I'll see you in gym then." I told him when I walked off; I didn't even grab my math book but oh well.

xXx

Math sucks! I'm sure million of students on the plant will agree with me; I mean who is writing a test on the first day of school? I was so into my thoughts that I ran into somebody, when I looked up I could see Mr. Whitlock.

"I'm sorry; I was in my own world." I apologized and he held out a hand for me, which I took thankfully.

"That's no problem; you seemed to be miles away, something bothering you?" He asked me and stepped to the side to let some students pass.

"Only the stress of the first day back in school." I told him with a smile.

"I see." He was about to turn around, when I called after him.

"Hey Mr. Whitlock?" He turned back to me and moved a step forward, so I wouldn't have to yell through the whole hallway.

"Yes?"

"I saw on Angela's list that there is a new Art teacher." I told him

"That's right because this year I'm only going to focus on the drama club; I have planed some nice plays; you are still going to be a part of it right?" He asked me concerned; I just smiled up at him.

"Of course." I answered. "So who is replacing you?"

"A new teacher; she just got done with school, really nice." I looked at him and could tell that he had already took an interest in that new teacher, too bad I didn't have any of my classes with her. "Well Bella, I have got to go but I'll see you at the club meeting tonight." With that he was off and I was left with my thoughts about that new teacher. I would have to ask Angela at lunch about her. With that decided I made my way over to my history class.

xXx

Lunch! Eureka; I just thought to myself while I stood in line for food. I still thought about the new teacher when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Bella, is it nice?" I turned around to see Jake smiling at me.

"Is what nice?" I asked him confused.

"The place you are at." He said and grabbed an apple to put it on my tray.

"It was until I got interrupted." I told him with a playful smirk.

"I see." We talk a little about the classes we already had, while the food line didn't move at all. It turns out that I have gym with Jake as well as with Edward, which will be interesting. I finally paid for my food and made my way over to my table, where Angela and Jessica were already waiting for me.

"I'll see you in gym." I told Jake and he gave me a nod and walk over to his table. "Hey Black!" I yelled and threw his apple at him, which he caught with ease.

"Thanks." He said and walked the last meters to his table, all of this didn't go unnoticed by Edward, who was staring a whole into Jake's head; I just rolled my eyes and went to my own table. This really got to stop; I thought to myself when I sat down.

"Guy problems already?" Jessica asked me; I just shrugged.

"It's complicated." I answered and grabbed some grapes.

"Isn't it always with those two?" Angela asked and I just had to agree with it.

"Yeah; I don't understand why they can't grow up." I told her and put some more grapes into my mouth.

"Oh they have grown." Jess said with a smirk; I rolled my eyes.

"Jess really now?" Angela looked like she didn't believe the words that left Jessica's mouth sometimes.

"What? Let's face it they are both totally hot and want you, so the question is why don't you want them?"

"No reason." I answered and tried to move on from that subject but Jessica had other plans.

"Oh my god; is there somebody else?" Some tables had stopped talking since Jessica was so loud that you just had to hear it, including the tables where Jake and Edward were seated.

"Will you shut it and no there is nobody." I told her and gave her the best glare I could.

"Ok, no reason to get all worked up." I could see Angela watching me from the corner of my eyes. "I want some chips; do you guys want any?" Jessica asked and I just shock my head.

"No thank you Jess." Angela answered, as soon as Jessica left the table Angela turned around. "Alright spill."

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and tried my best innocent look.

"That's not going to work with me." We had a stare down until I sight and gave up.

"Fine; what do you want to know? " I asked her and she squealed in delight.

"Are you two together?" Of course she had to start with a question I didn't even know the answer to.

"I honestly don't know; we kind of left that hanging in the air." I told her.

"You didn't talk about it at all?" She asked surprised.

"Well we tried to talk about it but …" I wanted to finish the sentence but Jessica was already back, with a bag of chips.

"What did I miss?" She asked and plopped down in her seat.

"Nothing!" I answered and shoot Angela a look to let her know that we would talk about it later. Jessica took that as her cue to inform us about all the gossip that was already going around. I just enjoyed listening until my thoughts drifted to the talk I had with Alice.

_Flashback_

_I woke up in a comfortable bed and knew that I didn't spend the night at my grandparent's house. When I opened my eyes I could see a arm draped over my stomach; my eyes moved up until they found there destination, the beautiful face that I wasn't able to get out of my head since the first time I saw it. I tried to memorize every little detail about it since I knew that I didn't have too much time left. I looked at her hair that was sticking in to all directions and the cute little nose, my eyes wandered until they stopped at those lips, those really soft and kissable lips. I was trying so hard to remember every inch of those lips that I didn't know the person next to me was awake until her lips formed into a breathtaking smile._

"_What are you doing?" She asked in a tired voice, the smile never leaving her lips._

"_I'm trying to burn your picture into my head, so that I can remember every little detail about you." I told her and could feel my cheeks heating up; I didn't dare to look into her eyes until my face got lifted by two fingers under my chin._

"_You are sweet." She told me and closed the gap between us. I moaned into the kiss and pulled her body closer to mine until there was no space left between us. The kiss broke when the need for air became just too much._

"_This is nice." I told her while I pulled her into my side so that her face was resting on my chest._

"_I agree." She said and drew circles on my tummy._

"_I wish it could be like this every morning." I told her and waited for her response; I had been dying to know what this was between us._

"_Sucks that it can't be like this every morning." She told me and moved her head so that her chin was resting on my chest._

"_I know." I looked into her eyes begging her to start this conversation._

"_Bella…"_

"Bella?" My thoughts got interrupted with a tap on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked and looked at Angela.

"Lunch is over, don't you have gym now?" She asked me and I gave her nod, without a word I got up and moved towards the gym.

xXx

Damn everybody for getting on my nerves already! That's what I thought when I was making my way through the school parking lot. To say that gym sucked was the understatement of the century. Jake and Edward had been going at each other since the teams for volleyball were picked and I was sick and tired of them behaving like little school girls. I just wanted to get out of the gym as fast as I could, damn them for ruining one of my favourite classes.

"Hey Bella, wait up!" I heard someone behind me; it was Mike.

"Oh, hey Mike everything alright?" I asked because he looked a little bit flushed.

"Everything is fine; I just wanted to know if you were alright after that gym lesson." I rolled my eyes and kept on walking; I was so not in the mood for Mike and his attempt to show me that he was better than my ex boyfriends.

"I really don't have time for this Mike." Yeah; I want to go home and think about Alice.

"Well maybe another time; you know that I'll always be there to talk if you need to." He yelled after me; I just dismissed it with a wave of my hand. I started the engine and took off towards home, the faster I get there the better; I needed a shower after this day and there was still the first football game of the year which I had to attend to. When I got home everything was dark; I knew that my uncle wouldn't be home but where the hell was Rosalie? Oh yeah; she probably is at Emmett's, which makes sense since it's her boyfriend; I guess I have to get used to that. Oh well more time for myself and my thoughts.

**xXx**

Thank god that I'm not clumsy otherwise I would have fallen flat on my ass, when I was racing to get to my phone butt naked and still wet. Hey who can blame me I thought it was Alice calling but I was disappointed to see that it was Angela.

_"Hey babe."_

_"What up?"_

_"Will we meet at the game or do you want to drive together." _I was looking down on myself.

_"Well I'm not ready yet so why don't you go ahead and I will meet you there."_

_"Will do. See your sexy butt later." _I couldn't help but smile when I hung up. I walked back into the bathroom and dried myself off before I went into my closet to put on some clothes. After I got dressed I made my way to the kitchen to grab an apple, when I felt my phone vibrate. Huh…a text from Rose.

_"Let's meet at the game! I want to introduce you to Emmett's sister."_ Oh yeah I forgot that I haven't even meet that girl, guess that was my fault though. Alright; I guess it's time to go.

xXx

It's always the same, every year. I was making my way through the crowd trying to spot Angela and Jessica, preferably Angela though.

"I was looking for you." I heard someone behind me say; I squeaked in surprise since I was just writing a text to Alice and was to busy to notice.

"God Rosalie; you scared me." I said while I looked at my cousin.

"Sorry, come on I want you to meet my sister in law." She said while she grabbed my wrist and pulled me through the crows towards the bleachers.

"How was your first day?" She asked me over the cheer of the people.

"It was fine. Jake and Edward were already going at each other."

"So I've heard."

"Huh? Who told you that?" I asked her curious.

"Emmett's sister." Ah so she is the new teacher; I see. I followed Rosalie almost all the way up when I felt eyes on me; I shifted my gaze so that I was looking ahead instead of towards the game and that is when I saw her; Alice. I felt my stomach twist and my knees go weak; I tried to take a deep breath but I couldn't; my eyes locked with hers and I felt as if I was back in that club on my first night in Rome. We stopped before her and Emmett, none of us moving until I was being called out of my trance by Rosalie saying something to me, that's when I realised that I have been staring.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Isabella Swan." I moved my hand to greet her.

"Alice." Was all she said until: "Excuse me?" She was walking past me and towards the exit; I didn't even turn to say something to Rosalie or Emmett but just followed her; I couldn't let her get away. Wow…she was really fast for someone that tiny, when I finally was close enough I grabbed her wrist and pulled her with me under the bleachers. It took a while for her to look at me but when her eyes met mine it was as if I fell in love with her all over again but her face spoke different.

**Alice's POV**

I just got back from school and plopped down on my bed, to say that my first day was exhausting wasn't really covering it but at the end of the day I had so much fun that it was all worth it. I just closed my eyes when my bedroom door opened and Emmett was standing in front of my bed.

"Hey sis are you ready to go to the game with us?" I groaned while I rolled over and stood up slowly.

"Almost, just need to grab my cell and we can go." I told him while I went to my purse and got my phone and some money.

"Why, are you expecting any important calls while we are gone?" He asked me which made me smile in response.

"You never know." I said and walked past him down the stairs, where Rosalie was sitting on the couch watching some show on TV.

"I'm ready." I told her and when I grabbed my jacket from the side of the couch where I dropped it earlier.

"Alright, let's go." She said and turned the TV off.

"Hey where is your cousin?" Emmett asked when we walked towards his car.

"She already left to meet up with Angela and Jessica." She said and rolled her eyes.

"You don't like them?" I asked and she just shrugged in response.

"Angela is nice; you might have seen her, her last name is Webber." She answered and I nodded; I actually do know that girl, she was in my 5th period.

"But Jessica is just like the pest."

"Stanley?" I asked her and saw her smirk.

"Got her in one of your classes?" I smiled back at her and nodded. "Well then you probably already know how she is." Oh yeah I learned that very early during my period with her, her mouth never seemed to stand still, crazy girl. After Rosalie asked me how the rest of my day was we all fell in silence, it was a comfortable silence and I was able to relax a little more. We soon stopped in front of the football field and I saw a lot of my students from class walking by, most of them greeted me with a nod or a hello.

"Miss Brandon." I heard behind me and turned around to see Jessica coming up to me.

"Jessica, it's nice seeing you." I said polite and saw that she had another girl standing beside her. "Angela you as well." She smiled at me.

"Have a nice night Miss Brandon; come on Jess we need to find Bella." Bella? As they walked of I stared after them.

"Earth to Alice, are ya in there?" My brother asked while he waved his hand in front of my face. I slapped his hand away and gave him a smile.

"Of course." I told him and walked passed him towards Rosalie. "Let's pick a seat?" I asked her and she responded with a smile. God, it was crazy to find a spot that suited my brother, every single one we pointed at had something that didn't fit with him, so that we gave up and just let him decide where to sit. When we finally found seats the game had already started.

"I'm thirsty!" Emmett said next to me and I just rolled my eyes, of course.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want a soda and some popcorn, please." He added with an innocent smile.

"Anything I can get you?" I asked when I turned to Rose.

"Huh what?" I must have interrupted her staring at someone when I moved into her line of view.

"Everything alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I just saw my cousin, why don't you let me grab the drinks and bring her along so I can introduce you to each other?" She asked and I nodded.

"Alright, I'll be right back." With that she disappeared into the crowed, so I'll finally get to know Isabella, is it weird that I'm nervous? I was turning back towards the game when my phone buzzed in my pocket, the name Bella popped up.

_How are you?_ I smiled as I read the text and tipped a response.

_I'm fine, my first day went really well, how about you?_ I pushed send and looked up to see Emmett staring at me with a smile on his face.

"What?" I asked him and guarded the screen of my phone.

"Who was that?" He asked with is goofy grin.

"None of your business!" I told him and looked at my phone when it buzzed again.

"I see." He said and turned back to the game, still wearing this stupid grin.

_As good as I can be without you here._ My heart melted at the text, god how much I miss her. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Emmett.

"Hey there is Bella!"

"Bella?" I asked confused?

"Yeah Rosalie's cousin; hasn't she told you that she would meet us here." He asked me as he pointed somebody out in the crowed moving towards us and suddenly my whole world stopped and I had trouble breathing, this wasn't happening!

"Oh my god!" I just managed to get out. There coming towards us in the crowd was Bella and not just any Bella, my Bella; I felt like I was struck by lightning; I couldn't move. So far she hadn't seen me jet since she was talking to Rosalie but then her eyes met mine and she stopped dead in her tracks, smile whipped off of her face.

"What? Are you alright Alice?" Emmett asked behind me but I was too shocked to respond, all I could see was Bella staring right back at me, looking like she didn't believe that this was real and to be honest I almost wished it wasn't.

"Hey Alice, this is Bella." Rosalie said while she pulled Bella behind her. Neither of us said a word. "Okay this is the part where you introduce yourself." She said to Bella, who was just starting to blink again.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Isabella Swan." She said and moved her hand towards me, but I wasn't able to move, it all came crushing down on me. The girl I met in Italy, with whom I aloud myself to feel something ever since … well let's not go there but this girl and the high school's favourite student, the girl everybody talks about and that two boys fight about is one and the same person and to make this worse she is MY student.

"Alice… Excuse me?" I said and pushed past the Bella and Rosalie; I needed to get out of here to get my thoughts in order; I came as far as the gate until I got stopped by a hand on my wrist pulling me under the bleachers. I knew who the hand belong to so it was no surprise to see her when I turned around. Bella.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice." It was all I could say. Somebody walked past the bleachers but I was faster and pulled Alice further away; she just stood there and looked at me. "Alice." I said again and this time I saw a reaction in her face. "Say something, please."

"What do you want me to say?" She asked and her voice was not the same anymore.

"Anything!" I tell her honestly; I try to take her hand in mine but she pulls away.

"Why?" She asks and I look at her confused. "Why didn't you tell me that you were still going to high school?"

"It just didn't come up." I tell her and read in her face that she gets angrier by the second.

"It didn't come up? You lied to me." She accused me and wanted to leave but I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against my body.

"I didn't lie; I just didn't tell you that I had to repeat my freshman year."

"No wonder you are not proud about that." That's when I let go of her arm.

"Excuse me? Who are you to push judgement on me?" I asked her; I couldn't believe that she would act like this.

"I said no wonder you are not very proud of that."

"You have no clue what my reasons are so don't talk about something you have no clue about." I was getting really mad now; she looked up at me surprised at my sudden outburst. I wanted to say something to her, anything but I couldn't; I just didn't know how and I didn't need to because we got interrupted.

"Bella there you are; I have been looking for you." It was Angela and she came straight towards us.

"I'm sorry; I just met our new teacher and we got talking." I told her but didn't meet her eye; she could probably tell that I was lying but if she did she didn't call me on it.

"Yeah I need you!" Angela just said and grabbed my hand; I looked over at Alice and saw something in her eyes I couldn't place. Was it jealousy?

"I'm so sorry we had to cut this short." I said in the most fake tone I could muster under these circumstances; Alice looked up at me but I was already walking backwards with Angela holding my hand. This was the worst night of my life! I didn't say anything to Angela while she pulled me through the crowd and walked to my car. I just let myself be driven home; all the while replaying the conversation I had with Alice in my mind. I just couldn't grasp what had happened back there.

"We are here." I looked over at Angela to see her staring at me.

"Thank you!" I told her and then I realised that she didn't have her car here since we drove separate. "You want to stay tonight?" I asked her; I just really didn't want to be alone tonight and I told her so. We went up to my room and spent the whole night talking, just not about the subject at hand. At one point I started crying and the last thing that I remember before falling asleep was Angela's voice telling me that everything would be alright. Neither of us slept much that night and when I woke up the next morning I looked like a person out of a horror movie. After I got ready I woke Angela and we both left the house to have breakfast at the diner. The thing I wasn't expecting was that I would see Emmett.

"Bella Bear, how are you today? You just left so fast yesterday."

"My stomach was doing funny things to me last night; I drove home after I emptied it." Emmett pulled a face, which told me that he found the last part of information not really appetizing.

"I hope that you'll feel better and we'll see each other tonight." My head shoot up at that statement.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, Rosalie invited me and Alice for dinner. She said that you guys didn't get to know each other since you both left right after introducing yourselves so we'll be over tonight." I must have turned a paler shade of white since Emmett took a step back. "You are not going to be sick are you?" He asked and looked for something he could give me in case of an emergency; I shook my head no and bid my goodbye. When Angela and I got in the car I took a deep breath.

"This can't be happening." I said and started hitting my steering wheel.

"Stop that!" Angela took my hands in hers. "Do you want to go to school?"

"Do I have a choice?" I asked her and looked at our hands.

"Of course, we could just go shopping or something." I pulled a face which made her laugh.

"I would rather go to school." I told her honestly and started the engine.

"Are you sure?" She asked me and gave me a ones over; I just nodded.

xXx

„Bella where were you? We have been looking for you during the whole game yesterday." Jessica asked as soon as she sat down at our table.

"I was there, just didn't stay long; I didn't feel well." Angela looked at me and I just looked at my plate.

"Well good thing you are feeling better today since we have rehearsal later on."

"I won't be going; I just came so that I won't be behind after two days of school." I told her, with that I stood up and walked to the nearest trash to dump my food. I kept my eyes glued to the ground until I ran into somebody.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't watch were I was going." I heard a voice say and when I looked up I saw her eyes staring back at me. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat but it was no use, all words left me.

"Alice; are you alright?" I wanted to roll my eyes but both of them would have seen it, of course the voice belonged to Mr. Whitlock.

"I'm fine; thank you." She said and took his hand so that he could help her up and then something happened inside of me; I wanted to smack him across the face and tell him the Alice is my…wait, what was Alice for me now? If I wasn't sure before I'm so not sure now.

"Bella; you ok babe?" Angela was behind me and as soon as I felt her hand on my shoulder I relaxed a little. I saw Alice's eyes on the hand on my shoulder. I didn't say anything but just walked past them and out of the cafeteria. I didn't stop until I reached my car and got in; I took a few deep breaths; my head shot up when I heard the car door. I looked over to see Angela in the seat next to me. "It's her, isn't it?" She asked me and I just started to cry. "Hey babe, it's going to be ok." She said and took me into her arms.

xXx

"Well that was Isabella Sawn, if you haven't met her yet." Jasper said with a little smile on his face.

"Excuse me; have you seen Angela and Bella?" Jessica asked us.

"They just went outside; they shouldn't be far." Jasper said and started to walk again; I just stood there frozen in shock; I needed to get away; I didn't want to be here.

"Jasper; I'm not feeling well; I'll just skip lunch and go home for a little while." I say and turn around to walk out of the door. When the fresh air hits me I take a deep breath and look up at the sky. I close my eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart, it's kind of pathetic to just feel this worked up from one simple touch but who am I kidding, it's Bella I'm talking about. I open my eyes again and look down at the parking lot, where I see her sitting in her car embracing Angela, something in my stomach twisted and I made my way over to my office, taking the long way. When I got there I grabbed my keys and purse. I just wanted to step outside again when I ran into Angela herself; damn she was fast.

"I'm sorry; I wanted to knock just this second." She said; Angela looked a little flushed; she probably ran all the way to my office. "Oh you were about to leave?" She asked when she saw that I had my purse in one and my car keys in the other hand.

"Nothing important, is there something you want to talk about?" I asked her more out of politeness.

"I know who you are." She stated and I looked taken back for a second. "We haven't officially met in Rome but we saw each other in the club you met Bella." I nodded my head and moved out of the way so that she could come in the room, before I closed the door I looked around to make sure nobody heard any of the things that were being said. When I turned around I saw that Angela already had taken a seat on one of the desks. "I really don't want to pry or get involved in this since it is not my business but since Bella is my best friend; I feel like I should tell you something." I gave her a short nod and sat down on my desk so that she would know that she had my whole attention. "As I'm sure Bella has told you by now she had to repeat her freshman year." I nodded again. "She didn't do it for reasons like most kids; you know drinking and all that kind of stuff. She switched schools but only because her father died and her uncle took her in; she wanted a fresh start and she and her uncle agreed that this was the best way to get that." I didn't know what to say; I just knew that I felt really bad because of the things I have said to her. "I know what happened between the two of you, over the summer and the night of the game." She said and had a small smile tugging on the corner of her lip; I couldn't help but blush at that statement.

"I know that it is wrong in more than one way…" I was interrupted when Angela raised her hand to stop me.

"I'm not here to judge or anything. I just wanted to let you know that I'll always stand behind Bella and that if you hurt her I will hurt you and I don't really give a damn if you are my teacher or not." She looked me straight in the eye, it felt weird somehow but I just held her gaze.

"I'll remember that but you know as well as I do that this between her and I can't continue."

"Like I said in the beginning this is not my business but if you feel that way you should talk to her because of what I heard she really likes you and she has been hurt way too much in the past." With those words Angela got up and walked out of the room without another word, when she opened the door she almost ran into Rosalie.

"Sorry Rose." She mumbled and continued her way down the hallway.

"Is everything alright?" Rosalie asked with a frown when she walked over to my desk and sat down next to me.

"Sure, why wouldn't it be?" I asked her as casual as I could muster.

"You left so sudden last night. I was wondering if it was something in the water."

"What do you mean?" I asked her confused.

"Well Bella left pretty much as fast as you did and she wasn't around for breakfast, which never happens. I'm worried about her." I could see that it was bothering her; I guess Bella was right, they are like sisters.

"I'm sure she is fine, maybe she was just not feeling well." Or maybe it's because she found out that the girl she made out with over the summer is her new teacher; I added in my head.

**What did you guys think? Reviews are very welcome and encourage me to write faster. Thx.**


	4. The last kiss?

**Thx so so much for all the reviews I got from you guys; I'm glad to hear that you enjoy reading this story as much as I enjoy writing it. All mistakes are my own.**

**Bella's POV**

I couldn't think clear anymore; they were coming over in less than an hour and I was not ready to face Alice. I asked Angela if she would stay for dinner but it would look weird with her sitting at the family dinner table, so I just braced myself for what was to come and I hope it would come quick. I paced my room from one side to another until I got interrupted by a knock.

"Yes." I said and looked over my shoulder to see who would enter the room, it was Rose.

"Hey, I was wondering what you were doing." She asked and walked over to my bed.

"Nothing." I told her honestly and tried to stand still in one place.

"I see." She said and looked me up and down.

"What?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Nothing, just that you seem fine now, well a little nervous but otherwise good." I looked at her confused; I had no idea what she meant.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" I asked her.

"Well you left pretty fast yesterday and you weren't at breakfast this morning, so that I was wondering if you were ok and when I tried to reach you on your phone I found that you left it here; you never forget your phone."

"Done Sherlock?" I asked her and rolled my eyes. "I wasn't feeling too well last night so Angela took me home and that is the reason why I wasn't at breakfast this morning; I had to get Angela back to her car, which she left at the field so that she could take me home last night. In all the hurry I forgot my phone." Wow that was easy, lying to her I mean.

"How long did it take to think of that excuse?" She asked me straight forward.

"That is not an excuse and even if it was, what does it matter to you?" I asked her a little defensive.

"I'm worried about you, ever since you came back from your vacation you have changed. Just wanted to make sure that my baby cousin is ok." She told me and got up to walk to the door; I was already feeling bad about the tone I used with her but it was none of her damn business.

"Thank you for caring but I'm fine." I told her; she just gave me short nod.

"Don't forget that dinner is ready in 30 minutes." How could I forget the damn dinner?

"I'll be there, this time for real." I gave her the best smile I could muster until I turned around and walked over to my window; I'm so screwed. I should think about something to wear since I was just in sweatpants but hold on, why should I change? It was just dinner with the sister of my cousin's boyfriend, why do I need to dress up for that? I don't! I walked down the stairs when I heard the doorbell ring but it wasn't Emmett or Alice instead there were Angela and Jake.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them and looked at Rosalie, who had an amused grin on her face.

"Your cousin called us so that we would make sure that you're not grumpy when dinner is served." Angela told me while she closed the door behind her and Jake.

"I don't understand; are you guys staying for dinner?" I asked them in disbelieve.

"Nope we will just lighten up your mood really quick and leave, of course we'll stay for dinner." Jake said with a big grin on his face and I couldn't help but smile back, it was contagious.

"Just make sure she won't be grumpy ok?" Rosalie asked them and walked back into the kitchen after she winked at me.

"So Bella what do you want to do before the guests arrive?" Jake asked me and looked up to the stairs.

"I have an idea." I took of running towards the living room and out on the patio; I stopped and looked over my shoulder before I jumped off and right into the pool. I didn't have to wait long before Jake was in with me; I knew this would work. Angela didn't jump in after us, of course, but she took off her shoes and socks so that her feet would be in the water. I was having the time of my life until the doorbell rang again.

"Bella will you please get out of the pool and change so we can have dinner?" Rose asked with annoyance in her tone when she saw me and Jake in the pool with clothes, even though Jake managed to take of his shoes and shirt before he jumped.

"Sure thing." I climbed out of the pool with Jake following close behind, well that was until I pushed him back in.

"Oh; you are dead." He screamed at me before I started to break of into a run; I was trying not to fall flat on my ass with my wet clothes. I almost ran into Rosalie as she opened the door and in walked Alice and Emmett; I was so distracted with Alice that I didn't remember that I had to run away from Jake and when I did remember it was too late; he already got to me.

"I got you." He said and picked me up. "And now you and I are going to change and after dinner when you have dry clothes; I'll make you wet again." I think every single one of us heard the double meaning which Jake didn't aim for. He started to run upstairs with me and I just had to laugh; I couldn't stop myself, which always happens when I'm with Jake.

**Alice's**** POV**

What in the name of Christ just happened? I asked myself when I saw the Black kid, not to be a racist but that is his last name, totally wet carrying _my _Bella up the stairs also dripping wet and he didn't even have a freaking shirt on! Oh yes I have noticed that and I also noticed the fact that her wet clothes were clinging to her in all the right places. This should be forbidden! I knew it was a mistake that I came to dinner; I didn't want to face her yet not until I was sure what was going on here and now here I was standing like a dork in the entrance hall looking up the stairs where they both disappeared to.

"Well, not quite the impression I wanted you to get from Bella but oh well." Rosalie said and closed the door behind us. I was still standing unmoved, seeing Bella like this brought back the memory when she fell into the fountain in Italy and all I could think about was the way I was staring her and couldn't take my eyes away the whole way to the hotel. This is different! We are not in Italy anymore and I'm a teacher at her school; my feelings need to disappear!

"Don't worry it reminded me of the time I threw her into the pool." Emmett said with a big grin on his face before he moved forward to the patio where I could see Angela sitting with her eyes on me. "Angela." Emmett boomed and she snapped out of whatever thought she was having.

"Emmett, it's great to see you again." She said politely and got up to give him a gentle hug; I can understand why she is one of Bella's best friends, what I didn't understand was the fact that her Ex-boyfriend was here and now getting dried off somewhere in the house. I didn't like the fact at all that he got to touch her.

"Nice to see you Ms. Brandon." Angela said and held her hand out for me to take it.

"No reason to hold on to formalities out of school, just call me Alice." I told her and gave her a warm smile.

"So Alice, do you want anything to drink?" Rosalie asked me when she stepped outside and handed Emmett a Coke.

"Just water but I can get it myself." I told her and walked into the kitchen before I had the time to look around I ran into Bella but this time instead of falling onto my ass she caught me with one arm around my waist while the other grabbed my right wrist. When I looked up I could see her staring at me with those beautiful eyes I couldn't get enough of.

"Are you ok?" She asked me and I could see that she had trouble breathing which was probably due to the fact that our faces where like an inch apart.

"I just got a mini heart attack." I whispered and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding, when I breathed in again I felt my chest push up and into hers; I looked up in time to see her take a deep breath as well with her eyes closed. "Thank god I didn't fall; I already have a nice bruise on me behind." I told her.

"I would never let you fall." She breathed; somewhere between these 2 sentences she moved her head forward and was now with her lips next to my ear. "I meant every word I said in Italy." Her breath tickled my ear and I could feel Goosebumps rising.

"Sorry to interrupted but everybody is wondering where you are." I looked to my left to see Angela standing in the door that led to the patio. I felt the arm around me tighten and was pulled into a standing position, this would be a very interesting dinner; I thought to myself before I walked back outside.

xXx

So far so good; I thought when we all finished dinner and went into living room. Nothing had occurred during the dinner, well besides the fact that we were sitting at the same table.

"So Alice how do you like it so far?" Jacob asked me and took a seat on the couch next to Bella and put his hand on her leg; I watched the interaction and when I looked up to answer him I could see Bella's eyes boring into me.

"It's good, well besides the fact that 2 of my students tried to kill each other in my first class." I answered and looked at him; he had the decency to look away.

"Yes; I'm really sorry about that but with him I get easily carried away and especially when it comes to the special girl next to me." He said and looked with loving eyes at Bella; I'm guessing that he really is in love with her, well it's not like he is the only one.

"I'm just going to go outside for a walk; the food is not sitting well in my stomach." Bella said suddenly and was up before any of us could really register it. "Give you a tour?" I heard her say and spaced out until I realised that she was actually talking to me. I couldn't go with her or could I? She held her hand out for me and when I looked up into her eyes I couldn't help but take it, it felt like my skin was on fire from where she touched me. We walked past the kitchen and outside onto the patio; Bella let me go through first and after I did a few steps I heard the door behind us close.

"You think that is a good idea?" I asked her and looked back over my shoulder. I saw her standing with her back against the door and her eyes closed. "Are you alright?" I asked her concerned, well that was until a smile crept onto her face, god she looked so beautiful.

"I just really needed fresh air." She said and opened her eyes looking straight at me and right through me. "I also wanted to talk to you." She said and pushed herself off the door and walked towards the steps leading into the yard, with a motion of her head she asked me to follow her. We walked a little bit in silence until we got to a spot where you could see that they had fires often and Bella sat down on a log. "Are you going to sit down?" She asked me with concern in her voice; I think she was afraid that I was going to walk away but could I really do that? No I was already in too deep, so I sat down next to her but also at a save distance.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked her casually, well as casual as I could.

"First of I wanted to apologize; I know I should have told you that I was still in high school; I still don't know why I didn't." She said and took a deep breath. "It was like from the moment that I have met you I needed to impress you; I know it probably sounds dumb."

"It doesn't!" I whispered before I was able to stop myself; Bella just looked at me with a curious expression on her face. I motioned my hand for her to continue.

"Like I said I have no clue why I did it; I just know after the first short meeting that I wouldn't be able to get you out of my head. You can probably imagine my surprise when I ran into you at the museum; I was thrilled. Since then I was too engrossed with you to even think about the fact that I was still in high school; I know that all of this is no excuse for what I did but I still want you to understand that I didn't aim for it, not at all and I sure as hell didn't plan for these feelings that I started to develop for you." She said all of this without even breathing; I put a hand on her knee to calm her a little but all that happened was the sparks that were flying around. "So you do feel it two." She said with her eyes on my hand. "I have felt it from the first moment and I just couldn't get enough of it; I still can't." Now it was my turn to take a deep breath.

"Bella this is just so wrong on so many levels." I told her and tried to look into her face but she was still staring at my hand resting on her knee.

"Why? I mean why does it really matter? I don't even have you in any of my classes." She tried to reason with me.

"That makes no difference and it definitely doesn't make it right." I told her and pulled my hand away.

"But it feels so right." I heard her whisper; when I turned my head towards her I could see her watching the stars. At that moment I wanted to do nothing more than take her into my arms, holder her and tell her that everything would be alright but I knew that it wouldn't be well not if we continue this relationship. "Please tell me how something that makes us both feel the way we do can be so wrong?" Bella asked me and had her eyes back on me, waiting for an answer.

"I really don't know but I just know that it is." I told her and tried to break the eye contact, which wasn't working at all.

"So what do we do now?" She asked me and I could hear the sadness in her voice.

"We can't be together but we have to accept that we are going to be in each others lives because of Rose and Emmett. It would be easier if that little detail wasn't there but it is. We have to act grown up and act normal around each other but nothing more that normal friendship can happen between us, it isn't right." I told her and hoped with every inch of my being that she would understand and not question it.

"I still don't think it's the right way but if you want it than that is what we'll do; I just have one last thing before we start." She moved in a little closer and took my hand in hers. "Kiss me! Just one last time." Was she crazy? We couldn't do it, what if somebody came? She probably saw my freighted face since she said: "Nobody will come looking for us, not back here." I looked towards the way we both came from and then back at Bella and the moment I turned my face enough I felt her soft lips on mine, first slowly moving as if to see if I would push her away but the fact about this kiss is that I wanted it as bad as she did so I started to move my lips in sync with hers. I could feel her tongue tracing my lip and without any resistance I let her in. The feeling I get from kissing her can't be explained I just knew that I had to stop before both of us got carried away, which couldn't happen. I disconnected our lips and opened my eyes to see that hers were still closed and a smile was playing around her lips; she looked breathtakingly beautiful in that moment and I already regretted my decision but it had to be done, one of us had to be the grown up one.

"We should go." I told her and got up slowly. I started walking towards the house but didn't hear her follow me, when I turned around I saw her still sitting on the log and it broke my heart a little to see the way she was looking at me. I had to look away or otherwise I would have given in, suddenly I felt a presenc beside me but before I could look to my side Bella had already passed me and started to go towards the house in a speed that I was only able to catch up with by jogging. We went up the stairs and were greeted by Rose and Emmett, who sat on a chair.

"Where are Jake and Angela?" I heard Bella ask next to me.

"They already left, curfew." Rose said and looked at Bella with an intense stare, which the other tried to ignore.

"I see, well I'm going to bed then. It was a nice walk Alice but I still think you are making a mistake." She said and the second the words left her mouth I stared at her wide eyed, what the hell was she doing? "With not helping at the drama club, it would be fun." She said and walk inside the house without as much as a look back. That was a close call and after I stopped staring at her I looked over to see Rose with a confused look on her face.

"She just asked if I wouldn't be interested in helping out with the drama club but to be honest I was never interested into that stuff." I have enough drama in my life as it is; I added to myself.

"I see." Rosalie said quietly and I was afraid that she caught me; after all I knew Bella and she talked about pretty much everything but maybe this time Bella kept it for herself.

xXx

**Bella's P****OV**

I woke up feeling like a truck ran me over, when I got out of bed and made my way slowly to the bathroom I ran into Rosalie.

"Good morning sunshine." She said and looked me up and down. "You look like you didn't get much sleep tonight."

"That's because I didn't Rose." I answered and tried to push past her to get into the bathroom.

"Something to do with your walk last night?" She asked and I almost dropped dead; I had to act cool and like I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her and tried again to make my way into the bathroom.

"The way you were looking at her last night said a lot." Oh crap she caught us. "I mean I can see that you don't like her but did you really have to intimidate her; she was totally off when you guys came back." Wait what? What the hell is she talking about?

"Huh?" I said and could see that she was waiting for an answer, just play along was my first thought. "You're right; I just thought that she didn't like you very much and that's why I wanted to ask her what her problem is but she explained that she really liked you and I did apologize after that."

"I sure hope you did! She is a really nice girl." Rosalie said and walked downstairs; I let go of a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

xXx

After I showered and eat breakfast with my family I made my way outside to my car and was off to school, before I knew it I was in the parking lot; I didn't see Alice, I think she is hiding well that was what I thought until she showed up in drama class with Mr. Whitlock. They came in together and I already felt the jealousy that was threatening to take over.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you all back. If you guys haven't met the newest addition to the staff I'll introduce you to Ms. Brandon." He said and nodded towards Alice, who was standing a little distance behind him and gave a small wave when her name was said. "So guys I was thinking about a play for this year and was having the idea after I watched a show. How about we do musicals this year?" When he said those words there were cheers from some of us and moans from the other half. "I know you guys think it's lame but it is a really good way to express yourself and you could try out if acting is something you would like to do in the near future. So far we only had boring plays but I think that with a little song here and there it could get really interesting." He smiled at us and some where shaking their heads enthusiastically.

"I can sing." Was the first reply and it came from no other than Edward.

"Good, that is a start, how about we hold auditions. Everybody can sing a song that brings out his or her voice and we'll decide then. How about tomorrow?" He asked and looked from one face to the other. Almost everyone was giving him a nod besides me.

"Bella, what about you?" He asked and every pair of eyes was on me including Alice's.

"I'm not a good singer." I said in response.

"What are you talking about? Your voice is amazing." Jake piped up behind me and I was giving him a look that would have ended him, that is if looks could kill.

"That's no problem, choose a partner if you are not comfortable with singing alone." Mr. Whitlock said and walked up and down the stage. He didn't stop for a while and I was wondering if he forgot about us until he looked up. "I haven't really thought of anything for today since I thought it would take more convincing than that but since this went so smooth I'll let you go and you all can think about a song to sing." Everybody started to gather their things and I wanted to ask Jake why he did this to me but was interrupted by Edward blocking my way.

"You want to sing together Bella?" He asked and a smirk was beginning to form on his face.

"Thank you but since Jake got me in this mess he will help me get out." I told him and walked right up to Jake.

"Tonight my house!" I told him before I turned around and left the auditorium without looking at anybody and that includes Alice since she was standing with _him_ and laughing on top of it all. Screw my life!

**SO there was the first meeting after the shock of seeing each other again. What did you think about? Bella really pushed it with her statement before she went to bed?! Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Meet the parents

**Hey guys, I hope you like the story so far. Thx for the reviews I've got. Please keep reviewing the story, not because I want praise but because I want to know what you think.**

**Crazy Heart 101: Thx for your sweet reviews, they make my day. I don't plan on keeping Alice away ;) **

**Talitha2: I don't really want to be in their spot either. **

Bella's POV

"_Can we not do this another time? "_ Jake's voice asked from the speaker of my phone.

"_Not really, since you got me into this mess." _I answered him and kept going through my song list; this was harder than I first thought it would be.

"_Please Bella?"_ he asked again in an innocent voice.

"_No Jacob!" _I said again and this time louder than I intended.

"_Alright Isabella; where do you want to start?" _He asked only to get interrupted by the bell.

"_What was that?"_

"_The doorbell; you moron."_ I answered and said my goodbye to him to answer the door, much to his pleasure. If he really thought he was going to get away that easy he is mistaken. I made my way downstairs since I was the only one in the house; my uncle was still at school and Rose was somewhere with Emmett. When I opened the door I was greeted with a beautiful woman in her mid forties; she had long golden brown hair and a smile that was contagious; I didn't really need to ask her who she is since the resemblance between some of the features is amazing.

"Hello." She greeted me and took a step forward. "You must be Bella." She said and gave me a warm and friendly hug; Rose was right it makes you feel like home. You see when she first described Emmett's parents to me she used the word home to describe her mother in law.

"I am and you must be Mrs. Cullen." I greeted and stepped to the side to let her pass into the house.

"Thank you and please call me Esme." She said along with that breathtaking smile that her daughter inherited from her. "Sorry for disturbing you; I was actually hoping that Rosalie would be here." She said and took off her coat; I took it from her and put it on a hanger.

"She isn't yet; I'm assuming that she is with Emmett." I told her and led her into the kitchen. "Can I get you anything to drink? Water? Juice?" I asked her and moved over to the fridge.

"A glass of water would be very nice." She answered and moved to one of the bar stools. I went to the cabinet to get her a glass and filled it with water before I walked back to her and handed her the cool beverage. "Thank you so much." She said and again gave me a smile that could make anybody melt.

"My pleasure; can I get you anything else?" I asked her and went over to the fridge to get a soda for myself.

"No thank you; is it ok if I wait here for Rosalie?" She asked and looked at me with the same blue eyes that her daughter had.

"Yes of course." I answered automatically and took a big sip from my soda.

"It's really nice to finally meet you; Rosalie and Jim have talked so much about you." She said and really looked into my eyes for the first time.

"Only good I hope."

"Of course." She said and laughed a little. "I must say that I was even a little disappointed the other day when we came for dinner and you were out." She said in a light voice but you could hear that she was sincere.

"I'm sorry; I had some things that I had to take care of. There was a lot of unfinished business when I left for a month." I told her and walked over to take a seat next to her.

"Yes of course; it was the same with Alice." At the mentioning of her name I felt the all too familiar ache that was spreading out in my chest and around my heart.

"She is the new teacher right? I met her last night; she was here with Emmett. We all had dinner together." I rambled on as if she didn't know where her children were last night.

"She said that she got to meet you." Oh so she did talk about me; I thought to myself.

"She seems really nice, even though I didn't have the chance to get to know her better." I said and tried to avoid her eyes as much as possible.

"She said that you guys took a nice walk and you showed her around a little, didn't you get to know her a little then?" Oh crap! I looked at her face to see an emotion I couldn't quite place on her face. Wait; did she know? No she couldn't.

"Well yeah but how good can you get to know a person in 20 minutes?" I asked her and saw her nod out of the corner of my eyes.

"You right." She finally answered and stood up to walk over to the door that opens to the patio. "A rather romantic walk to take at that time of the day." She remarked and I almost chocked on my soda.

"Excuse me?" I asked her with disbelieving eyes; she just had a knowing smirk on her face.

"Bella, please don't try to fool me." She said and a smile was still playing around her lips; she didn't seem mad. Shouldn't she be? I mean her daughter and I did something illegal, even if we didn't know.

"How...um…I mean, how do you know?" I asked her.

"My daughter might not tell me everything anymore but I'm neither blind nor dumb." She said and laughed when she saw my face. "She talked about you, well not really about you since she didn't know who you were but she talked about the girl she met in Rome. She was so happy when she came back and told me all about it but after the football game she was different; she didn't brag about the texts she got from you and then Emmett told me that she met you last night, again, and was all weird so I put 2 and 2 together." She finished with a proud smile on her face.

"You don't seem mad." I said in a testing the water kind of way.

"That's because I'm not." She said and walked back to the stool and took her water glass.

"May I ask why?" I asked her and looked at her questioning.

"Of course you may ask." She said and moved a little closer to me. "I want to see my daughter happy and it doesn't matter who does that for her. She hasn't been happy in a long time." She said and a sight left her lips as if she was remembering something.

"I admire that but it's illegal." I told her as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Her eyes softened the moment I said it and she gave me a warm smile.

"I know honey but of what use is it to deny it; you make her happy. We are a really open family and I would never judge Alice for anything and besides you guys fell in love before you knew what kind of role the other would play in your life and you shouldn't give that up. I'm not saying you should purse a relationship as long as you are her student but you can't just erase the feelings you have for each other." I gave a short laugh and she looked at me asking for me to explain.

"That's not an opinion you share with your daughter." I told her and took a sip of my soda to mask the hurt in my voice. I heard her sight behind me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Alice wants to do the right thing; she always does. She takes after Carlisle but she sometimes forgets that she will hurt herself with the decisions she is making. She thinks she is doing the right thing and when you look from the law kind of view she is but she is not doing what her heart tells her only her head." I looked over to Esme and saw her shaking her head.

"You don't agree with that?" I asked her as she walked over to the fridge to refill her water.

"Like I said Alice does the right thing but always gets hurt in the process and as her mother I would rather have it that she is happy than doing what everybody would expect from her." I felt myself nod unconsciously. Amen to that.

"Could you tell that to your daughter?" I asked her and she started laughing.

"When Alice makes up her mind it is almost impossible for somebody to change it but you have done it ones so why not try again?" She asked me.

"What do you mean?" I questioned confused but she just smiled at me.

"I've got to go." She suddenly said and got up.

"Wait, why?" I asked and followed her into the hall. "I thought you wanted to wait for Rosalie?" She put on her coat and opened the door a bit.

"Actually I wasn't; I just wanted to meet the girl who stole my daughter's heart." With that sentence she was already halfway down the steps. I watched her leave in a black Mercedes and couldn't believe what just happened. Interesting first meeting with the woman that could have been my mother in law if the circumstances would have been different!

xXx

20 minutes later I was on my way to the grocery store to get some chocolate and ice cream; I still could believe what happened just a little while ago at my house. The conversation I had with Esme was everything but normal; I mean who would be so calm when they find out that their daughter has/ had an illegal relationship with her student; I know I wouldn't. As I stopped in the parking lot I found myself replaying the conversation in my mind for the third time since Esme left me standing on my front steps. I was so absorbed when I walked into the store that I didn't notice the tall man coming at me until I ran right into him.

"I'm so sorry." I said and looked up to see that a male hand was already extended for me to take.

"I could have watched where I was going as well; you seemed to be in deeper thought than I was." When I looked up I saw the face of a handsome guy with green eyes and slightly wavy blond hair.

"I shouldn't have been in deep thought than; I could have hurt you." I tried to joke and to my surprise he smiled at me, it was a really kind smile.

"I'm Carlisle." My smile faltered when I heard the words leave his mouth; he seemed to notice. "Are you alright; you seem kind of white all of the sudden, did you hit your head?" He asked me and was already palpating my head.

"No I don't think so." I said and reached behind my head only to retreat a bloody hand, not good!

"You seem to have a little cut, let me take you back to my house and I'll clean it up for you." He said and gave me a warm smile.

"No that's ok; I'm not supposed to go with strangers." I told him and after the sentence left my mouth I realized how ridiculous I must sound to him.

"I'm a doctor and you can trust me; what's your name?" I wanted to argue but he had this doctor look on his face and I knew that I wouldn't get out of this no matter what I would say.

"What about my car?" I asked him and started walking to the exit.

"I'll take you back later but you still haven't told me your name." Damn I thought to myself.

"Bella." I told him and avoided his gaze as he looked at me.

"Oh so you are the one." He mumbled under his breath and thought I wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me?" I asked him and could see that I called him out.

"The one that Rosalie keeps talking about." Nice safe Doctor!

"Yup that would be me then." I said and gave him a smile while I put a Kleenex to the bleeding on my head.

"It's very nice to meet you." He said and gave me a polity smile.

"Same here, so you are Alice's father… and Emmett's of course." I saved myself at the last second.

"That would be me." He said and tried to hide a smile. Could it be that he knew as well? Of course; Esme probably told him about it, they are married after all. I followed him to a BMW; he opened the door for me and I thanked him. The ride to the Cullen house was really quiet; Carlisle asked me a few questions which I answer as cheerful as I could. When we came to a halt in front of a gigantic mansion my jaw must have dropped for Carlisle was laughing at me.

"Too big for my taste but what can I do? My wife designed it." He said to me and walked around the car; he put his hand behind my back and pushed me gently in the direction of the entrance. "No one will bite you." He whispered behind me; I just nodded feeling kind of numb now that I was about to enter the home that Alice lived in. We stepped into the house and I was right away drawn to the fragrance of the house, it smelled like cookies. "Esme must be backing cookies, it smells delicious." As if he can read my thoughts, kind of creepy.

"Guess so." I mumbled, not even sure if he heard me.

"Honey I'm home and I brought a guest." He said and smiled cheerfully at me; I gave him the best smile I could muster under these circumstances.

"And who would that be?" Esme asked and came into the doorway with an apron tied around her waist.

"Bella, did you miss me already?" She joked and her eyes sparkled with a playfulness that I used to see in Alice's eyes.

"Well yeah." I said and gave her a genuine smile.

"I see." She said and winked at me. "But jokes aside, what are you doing here?" She asked me and walked back into the kitchen. Carlisle and I followed her.

"Well Bella and I ran into each other, literally, and now she has a little cut on her head and I offered to clean it for her." Carlisle explained before he disappeared.

"How could that happen?" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"I was in deep thoughts and we ran into each other." I explained to her and felt the heat rush up my cheeks under her knowing glance.

"That must have been an interesting thought." She said and smiled at me; I just looked away.

"You have a really nice house." I complimented and it seemed safe.

"Thank you; I designed it." Esme told me proud and wiped her hands of on her apron. I looked around the kitchen and what I saw was amazing; she must be really good at her job since this kitchen was out of this world.

"You're kitchen is amazing." I told her after I looked at everything there was to see in here.

"Do you cook?" She asked me out of the blue and turned around to watch me play with a spoon that was lying on the table.

"No, just enjoying a good meal." I said and thought it was a funny remark well that was until she said:

"Stay for dinner then." I turned around so fast that I almost lost my balance but was caught by an arm around my wrist; I looked up to see Carlisle smile at me.

"Easy there, would you please sit down? That way I can clean the cut better." He said and guided me over to a chair that he had pulled aside.

"Thanks but I can't stay for dinner." I told them and already tried to think of an excuse in case they should ask me why.

"Of course you can, otherwise I'll take that as an insult." Esme said and looked at me in a way that told me I wouldn't get out of this; she wanted me here at all costs probably to see how I would interact with Alice. I put on my best fake smile and nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok Bella; you're all done." Carlisle said after 5 minutes and stepped in front of me. "But you got blood on the back of your shirt." He said and apologized again for running into me.

"Really it is no big deal after all I was the one in deep thoughts." I told him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I can give her a shirt to wear." I heard a voice behind me and when I turned around I saw Alice standing in the doorway leaning against the post. Esme looked from Alice to me and then back at her daughter.

"That would be a really nice idea darling and while you're at it you can show her the rest of the house since we need to pass time." I looked at Alice's face but she was just looking at her mother.

"What do you mean mom?" She asked and I could tell that she already knew what was about to be said.

"I invited Bella for dinner since you were over at her house just yesterday for dinner." She said with a devilish smile on her face.

"I see." She whispered and looked back at me, with a motion of her head she asked me to follow her and I slowly got up from the chair I was sitting on and walked past Esme, who had the brightest smile possible on her face. When I got out of the kitchen I needed a moment to realize where Alice went but she peeked around the corner straight ahead. I tried to keep up but on the way to her part of the house I lost her 2 more times.

"You can seriously get lost in here." I say before I have time to think about the silence I was breaking since neither of us spoke a direct word to the other ever since she showed up in the kitchen.

"You'll get used to it." She says in front of me and shrugged her shoulders; finally she opened a door and stopped to let me pass in first. I thought the kitchen was amazing? Well nothing had me prepared for what I faced when I went into this room. Everything was blue; she had light blue walls which stood in perfect contrast to the darker blue that her carped had. To my right there was a wall made only out of windows, which opened to a beautiful balcony, when I looked ahead I saw a comfortable looking couch stand almost in the centre of the room and a big plasma at the wall under it were all kinds of DVDs and games for PS3, Xbox and WII as far as I could tell; I didn't know she was into video games. I then looked to my left and my eyes almost popped out, the whole wall to my left was covered with books. I took a step towards the shelf and let my fingers glide over the spine of a really old looking book.

"It's the first edition of Mansfield Park." She said and moves to stand next to me, taking the book out of the shelf.

"Jane Austen was a great writer." I tell her with a nod of my head, when I look at her face she seems surprised that I know the book. "I have a thing for her." I admit and look away fast pretending to be interested in the other books and to a certain degree I was.

"I'm impressed; most people only know Pride and Prejudice or Sense and Sensibility." She puts the book back in its place and moves behind me towards a door in the left corner of the room, well not really a door since there was nothing to close it with. "Come on lets get you a shirt." I followed her that way and came into the next room which was her bedroom, never thought I would see it under these circumstances. She had a gigantic bed up against the far wall, to the right was a door, which I assumed let into her bathroom and on the other side of the room were double doors which Alice pushed open to reveal a giant walk in closet.

"Can I get the blue shirt again?" I asked before I could stop myself and I saw her stiffen for a moment before she straightened up and walk into the back of the closet only to come back with the same shirt she gave me before when I fell into the fountain. "I'm sorry." I mumbled when she handed me the shirt.

"May I ask you a question?" She asked and turned around to give me some privacy.

"Of course. " I tell her and pull my shirt over my head; she holds her hand backwards to take the shirt form my hands and I let it slip into her grasp.

"Why are you here?" She said it in such low voice that I almost didn't catch it.

"Trust me I didn't want to be here." I answer and she faces me but turns around the second that she realizes that I'm only standing there in my bra.

"Sorry." She says and I can hear in her voice that she is embarrassed.

"No worries but to get back to my answer, it came out wrong. I went to the grocery store to get some stuff and ran into your dad and when I say that I mean I really ran into him and fell flat on my ass; I must have hit my head since I had blood on my hands after I touched it. Your father offered to clean it up and wouldn't take no for an answer and this is how I got here." I end my ramble to pull the shirt she gave me over my head before she turned around I took a deep breath.

"Are you okay?" She asks as she turns around and looks at my head.

"Your dad cleaned it up and it will heal in probably a few days." I tell her.

"That's good." She says and is now looking straight into my eyes.

"Sure is." I say and walk past her that is until she stopped me with her hand grabbing my wrist, before I could realize what was going on she pulled me against her body our face not even an inch apart. "Alice what…" Before I could finish the question her lips were on mine and she kissed me hungrily. I kissed back with as much force and wrapped my arms around her neck while hers found the way to my waist. We didn't break the kiss for a long time, when we finally did, we were both panting really hard. "What are we doing?" I asked her in disbelieve.

"No caring about anything but us." She answered before her lips were ones again on mine and her tongue was tracing my lower lip. I opened my mouth right away and welcomed her tongue with my own, when we made contact I heard a moan that left Alice and it shot right through me into my pants. I felt us moving backwards until Alice suddenly stopped all of her movements and pulled away, which resulted in a whimper that escaped my mouth. I opened my eyes to see her staring at me, the want evident in her eyes. She slowly moves down and it's not until now that I realize that we stopped right in front of her bed; she sits down and pushes herself further up the bed until she is right in the middle of it. She looks at me and I see that she is a little uncertain; I slowly put one of my knees on the bed and crawl towards her until my body was hovering above hers. I bent down to place a small kiss on her lips which heated up instantly when she wrapped her arms around my back and pulled me right on top of her. It felt so good to feel this beautiful girl under me. I broke the kiss and moved down to her jar and then her neck until I found her pulse point and started to suck on it, that would defiantly leave a mark, meanwhile her hands found their way into my hair. When I was satisfied with the mark I left I moved back up to her mouth and kissed her with as much passion I could muster. I felt one of her hands on my shoulder blade while the other moved down my back and around to my stomach before I knew what was happening her hand was under my shirt. I shivered as her hand moved up and down my side. I didn't really know what was happening or how we got here but I knew that I would enjoy it as long as it lasted. I pushed myself up a little and let my hand travel down her body until I found the hem of her shirt; I slowly pushed it up her body until half of her stomach was revealed. Alice pushed the shirt she gave me further up until it reached my shoulders. I moved into a sitting position and let her take it off, my eyes never leaving her face, when the material hit the floor I was bending down again to take of her shirt as well; I kissed her before I pulled the shirt fully over her head. I threw it over my shoulder with not a care in a world and for the first time I saw a smile grace Alice's face, god how I missed that smile. I went back to kiss her and was just about to unbuckle her belt when the phone on the nightstand rang, which was like a spell broken. We both opened our eyes at the same time and Alice almost pushed me of the bed. I watched her grab the phone while cursing under her breath; this just had to happen. I fell back onto my back and took a deep breath to calm myself; I could still feel every touch and kiss on my skin. I didn't want this moment to end.

"Bella?" A soft voice questioned and I slowly opened my eyes; I turned my head to look at Alice, who was already putting her shirt back on. "I'm so…"

"Don't!" I tell her and move off the bed to grab the shirt that was discarded earlier on the floor. "Don't paint this out to be a mistake, just don't." I tell her and walk out of the bedroom towards the door that led back to the main part of the house. I walked as fast as I could so that Alice wouldn't catch up with me so fast; damn I'm so confused.

"Bella, are you alright?" I looked up to see Esme looking at me with curious eyes.

"I'm fine but I've really got to go." I tell her and grab my jacket before I rush out of the house. When I walked down the stairs I only saw Carlisle's car. God damn my car was still in the parking lot; I knew I should have gone home and cleaned the cut myself.

"Bella please." I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Alice standing on the front steps hugging herself. "I know you don't want to talk to me or see me but somebody has got to take you home." I knew that it made sense but I didn't want to be too close to Alice let alone in the same car.

"I'll just walk." I say and start to move towards the street.

"Don't be ridicules, its cold outside and you can't just walk the whole back." I closed my eyes and walked back towards the stairs, sitting down. I pulled out my phone and dialled a number.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked me and I just ignored her.

"_Can you please pick me up?"_ I said into the phone and told them were I was at. I hung up and just looked straight ahead.

"I want to be alone." I tell her and look the other way when she stepped next to me on the stairs. I heard her sight.

"I never wanted to hurt you; I'm sorry." I hear her say before she sits down behind me. We sit in silence for what feels like forever, none of us saying a word. I look up when I hear music and see the Volvo just driving towards the house. I stand up and take a step towards the car; the car door opens and reveals Edward. Behind me I hear Alice shift into a standing position.

"Bella, are you ok?" I heard Edwards voice float towards me; I was able to nod and turned around to look at Alice, the hurt in her eyes evident.

"Good night, Miss Brandon." I say as polite as I could and walk towards the passenger seat which was already held open thanks to Edward. He moved around the car and got into the driver seat; I looked down until he started the engine and put the car in reveres, when I looked back towards the stairs Alice was gone. We didn't really speak on the way to my car; I just told him the most important things. "Thank you Edward." I tell him and give him a kiss on the cheek before I walk towards my car and drive of, with not one look back.

***biting my nails* So what did you think? I didn't really mean for the make out to happen but then I started to write and it just turned out like that. What do you think about that? Please review.**


	6. Friends, right?

**Hey guys after receiving to many awesome reviews I thought I would treat you with an extra chapter this week. **

**Shelley421: That was the idea of them being barley able to be apart **

**Chaosrin: The interaction with Esme was important for me to show that not everyone is against their love. The Edward thing….yes I put it in there because it would keep the story interesting ;)**

**Crazy Heart 101: Thank you for your review. I'm glad that you liked the chapter up until now it was one of my favourites **** Bella is confused so why not call Edward….he might be a little bad guy but he comes when she calls **

**TaMmYViXeN19****: Thx for the sweet comment **

**Now enjoy! Oh by the way this was my first chapter in which I have written lyrics so please be gentle with me. THX**

**Alice's POV**

Waking up the next morning I felt like I got hit by a bus. Please tell me that the last night never happened but than it all came rushing back to me. She left with him and the worst part about it is that I let her. While I was doing my morning routine I was mostly running on Autopilot; I knew that my mother said something to my dad and that he answered; Emmett was being just Emmett…it wasn't until everyone looked at me that I realized they wanted an answer.

"What?" I asked a little harsher than I intended.

"I was just asking if you will be joining us for dinner tonight since you made a quick escape last night." My mother said and I could hear in her voice that she disapproved of last night, mostly because Bella left without much of a goodbye and because my mom is my mom she knows that something is not right. I knew her opinion about everything that is going on but I just can't act like she would want me to, it's just not right!

"Yes; I wasn't feeling well last night." I lied and avoided eye contact with my mother.

"Alright, that makes seven then." She said and looked over her cooking book for the perfect meal to cook.

"Seven?" I asked, already dreading the answer that I knew was about to come.

"Rose, Jim and Bella will be here tonight." Emmett said, blind to the staring contest that was going down between my mother and me; I just knew that she was behind this.

"I've got to get to school." I said and stood up.

"See you later sis." Emmett yelled after me.

xXx

I got through the day without seeing much of Bella and yes I was kind of avoiding her, well that was until after last period where we ran into each other.

"I'm sorry."

"Is that you answer for everything?" Bella asked in a harsh tone, which made me flinch. I miss the days where her voice was soft and her words kind.

"Even if you don't want to believe me; I really am." I tried again, knowing that it would hit dead end.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore alright; you decided not to give this a chance whatever this is." She answered and waved her hand between us.

"Could you please keep your voice down?" I asked her which totally was the wrong thing to do judging by the look on her face.

"Why? Am I embarrassing you?" She asked the anger evident in her voice. I opened my mouth to say something to her but she interrupted me. "You know what? I'm done… just done." She said her hands up in defence while she was walking past me. I watched her walk down the hallway, knowing that I had to walk the same direction. Jasper was sick and I was supposed to cover for him at the Drama Club, just the right word Drama.

xXx

I dreaded the moment that I would walk trough the door of the auditorium the whole way there, how would Bella react to seeing me there instead of Jasper, the one everybody would be expecting? I put my hand on the door and pushed it open, most of the conversations stopped as soon as I walked trough the door.

"Sorry that I'm late; I just got informed that I'm supposed to fill in for Mr. Whitlock today since he is sick as some of you might have noticed already." I told them and tried to spot Bella at the same time. She was standing in the way back with Jacob at her side, those two must be attached at the hip; I thought to myself. "If I remember correctly you guys were supposed to find a song to sing for today so that we might figure out who is going to get a part in the musical and who should keep practicing under the shower." Some of them smiled at my comment, some already moved around to get ready to sing. I walked to the stage and just took a seat in the first row. "Who would like to begin?" I asked around and everyone just looked at the stage or the floor, anywhere but me.

"We would like to." I heard a voice from the back and immediately realised it was Bella herself. I just nodded my head and waited for her to start. She came up and gave Jacob a signal to join her.

"If you don't mind Ms. Brandon; we would like to sing together." Jacob offered as an answer because I must have confused written all over my face, I just swallowed and nodded again without saying anything, the whole time trying to ignore Bella, who stood just a little offside letting Jacob do all the work. Jacob looked back at one of the other kids and gave them a sign to start the music, slow music started to play and everybody held their breath to wait for the first note to be sung.

_She left town early on a Friday, heading down to family in New Orleans._

Those were the first words that Jacob slowly started to sing and I must say that I was already mesmerized by his voice.

_She said she needed to feel the sun on her face, talk it out with herself, trying to get things straight._

When he sang that he looked at Bella.

_Lord, all I know is I don't want to breathe._

He kept his eyes on Bella and they both started to sing.

_I wish I was cold as stone, then I wouldn't feel a thing_

_I wish I didn't have this heart,_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, their voices mixed perfect together but that was the first thing I noticed the second was the lyrics.

_Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain._

Jacob sang by himself before Bella joined him again.

_I could stand strong and still watching you walk away._

_I wouldn't hurt like this I feel so all alone._

_I wish I was cold as stone._

After they were done with the last word Bella took a step forward.

_Almost turned around in Mississippi, pulled over on the shoulder along the way._

_Thought by now I'd be fine but all these tears are blurring every line._

Her voice alone was so soft and beautiful; I was struck by how I never noticed that before.

_And I think back to when you were mine._

_I wish I was cold as stone, then I wouldn't feel a thing._

_I wish I didn't have this heart._

Both of them sang together again.

_Then I wouldn't know the sting of the rain._

Bella sang the last line by herself while she was looking at me, the pain she was feeling evident in her voice.

_I could stand on my own letting your memory fade,_

_I wouldn't hurt like this; I feel so all alone._

_I wish I was cold as stone._

When Bella sang that line by herself I was hit by the amount of pain I must have caused her even though I never aimed for it. The rest of the song past by in a total blur; I only remember the applause they got from everyone and me saying it was fine.

"Thank you; it was kind of last minute." Jacob said, while smiling at me. After that every student sang there song and I took notes, which I totally forgot with the first two but I think that one will stick with me. When everyone cleared out I slowly took the long way towards my car since I was hoping I wouldn't meet anyone; I can't remember the drive back but I found myself 20 minutes later at home in front of our door. I totally forgot that they would be eating with us tonight; I leaned back against my seat and closed my eyes, taking one deep breath after another but it was no use when I knew that almost 24 hours after the incident she would be back in my family home. I opened my eyes again to see my mother stand on the top of the steps leading towards the entrance. I got out of my car and walk up towards her, already dreading what was about to come.

"You are late, is everything alright?" She asked me with concern in her voice; I tried to smile and nodded my head. "You don't look like it." She said and looked at me.

"I'm really fine." I tried to assure her. "I'll just take a nice hot shower and I'll be the perfect host when our guests arrive." I said and walked straight towards my part of the house. When I got there I closed the door and slid down with my back against it onto the floor, tears streaming down my face.

xXx

**Bella's POV**

Great, the thought behind my song was not to see Alice for a while and get the hurt of my chest and now I'm on my way to have dinner with her. I was dreading this dinner the whole drive towards the house. We all went together so I didn't even get the chance to leave early. The car was driving towards the house and the feeling in my stomach got worse with every inch we came closer to the house.

"Bella are you alright?" Jim asks while stopping the car.

"It was a long day." I just answered while rubbing my temples. We all got out and walked towards the door before we could knock the door swung open.

"Welcome." Esme said with a smile on her face and passed from one to another to give us a hug. When she came to me she whispered in my ear. "I'm so glad you came." I walked inside and straight towards the kitchen.

"Bella." Emmett yelled and left Alice standing at the table, they seemed deep in conversation just before I came in.

"He Em, good to see you." I said and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm sad that I didn't see you last night." He said and looked at me in a way that made me feel transparent.

"Something came up." I said and looked at my feet, why did I feel guilty?

"Emmy." Rosalie yelled and threw herself into his arms. I took the chance and walked towards the table, when Alice looked up I was surprised to see that she had been crying. I instantly felt bad because I probably was the reason for it.

"Bella." Alice said and took a step towards me; I just opened my arms and she stepped into them burying her face in my neck. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Alice, not here." I whispered back and felt her nod. When I stepped back I saw that Rosalie was looking at me, I just shock my head.

"Alice, good to see you again." Jim said as he walked into the kitchen.

"Same here." Alice said more out of politeness than anything else.

"You should talk to her later." Esme stood behind me and looked towards Alice. I nodded and walked over to where Rosalie was standing.

"What the hell was that?" Rosalie asked, a smile still plaster on her face so that no one would know what she was saying.

"I'll tell you later." I pleaded and saw her agree. When we finally all sat down to dinner it was mostly quiet except the talk about work and weather. Later we all sat in the living room. Emmett, Jim and Carlisle were busy watching Football while Esme was showing Rosalie how she did the chicken that we have eaten tonight. I walked around the living room wondering if I should go to Alice; I knew the way after all.

I just took my chance and easily found the way, before I could actually knock at the door it opened to reveal Alice in a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, god she looked beautiful.

"Oh Bella." She said, surprised that I was standing there.

"I think we should talk." I said to her, a little nervous, she gave a short nod and opened the door further to let me in. I took the few steps into the living room. When I turned around I saw Alice coming towards me; I almost thought it would start like the last time I was in this room but this time she gently took my hand and lead me over towards the couch, where we both sat down.

"I know I say it too much but I'm really sorry, it wasn't until you sang today that I realised how much you were hurting." She said and looked at my hand that was lying on her lap while her own hand was holding onto it for dear live.

"I also have to apologize for how I acted." I told her and took a deep breath. "I wanted you to see how much I was hurting but not like this."

"You had every right." She said and I could see a tear running down her cheek. "What are we going to do now?" She asked me. I put my hand on her cheek and whipped away the tear.

"Well if it would only go after what I want but I understand now that this can't and won't be happening. We should try to stay on a friendship kind of base. I mean your brother is dating my cousin so we'll see more of each other in the future. I don't say that it will be easy but maybe if we'll just be civil to each other it will be a start and we can get over this school year." I looked at her whishing so much that she would say that we should screw it and be together but it didn't come.

"You are right; I think that is the best way to do this." She said and looked out of the window.

"I'll have to tell Rosalie though." I whispered and her head shoot in my direction. "She saw us hugging earlier and has been kind of suspicious ever since we took the walk at my house. She won't stop until I've told her but don't worry she won't cause any problems. I promise."

"I know she won't but I would like to keep this between us. 3 people knowing is already enough for my taste." I agreed with her there and got up so that I could go back to the others. "Bella wait." She said when I was almost at the door; when I turned around she was already in front of me. My breath got caught; I almost forgot how beautiful she looked close up since I haven't really had the chance to just look at her from this close.

"Yes?" I asked a little out of breath even though I don't know why I was.

"Can I hug you?" She asked me and looked a little uncertain.

"Of course you can." I said and opened my arms to let her step in. She took an uncertain step towards but didn't really move. I had to smile and pulled her flush against me, when I did so her scent washed over me and I just had to take a deep breath. I felt the warmth of her body through her clothes and enjoyed every second of it that I could get. Hey I said that we should try to be civil, never that my feelings would go away. When we finally parted I still kept her at arms length just to look at her ones more from close up.

"Thank you." She said in a small whisper and took a step back. I let go of her hands.

"Any time." I said to her and slowly opened the door. "I'll see you around." With that I walked out of the door back towards the others. When I got there I saw that I had good timing because Rose and Jim were getting ready to leave so I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack and got dressed.

"Bella?" Esme was behind me and looked expectantly. I moved closer towards her so that no one else could hear us.

"We talked and even though it is not the result I would wish for we are on speaking terms and we'll try to be friends." I told her and she gave me a small smile which told me that she hoped it would be more, well she wasn't the only one there.

"I hope she is better now." She said and gave me a hug. "Please don't give up yet." She whispered into my ear; I wanted to ask her about it but Rose and Jim came over to say goodbye to Esme and I bid my goodbye to Emmett and Carlisle. Everything was quite on the way home and that was alright because I had a lot to think about. What did Esme mean with her last words to me? I was concentrating so hard that I didn't realise that we were home until someone tapped my shoulder and I saw that Rose had already opened the door and was standing at my side.

"Do you want to stay in here the whole night or are you coming inside?" She asked in her typical Rose style.

"I'm coming." I said and got out of the car; I was really close to the door when I heard a car horn. I turned around and saw that Edward was getting out of his car.

"Hey Bella, good to see you." He came up to me and kissed on the cheek, hmm that was new I thought to myself and smiled at him.

"I didn't expect you to come over." I told him and gave Rose a sign that it was alright that she could go in.

"Yeah it was a snap decision." He told me; he looked kind of nervous; I wonder why.

"Oh ok." I told him and watched as he played with his car keys. "Is there something that you wanted to tell me or?" I asked him to get the conversation going.

"Yes there actually is something that I wanted to talk to you about." He said and gestured towards his car. "Would you take a drive with me?" He asked uncertain, god what was up with him.

"Sure; let me just tell my uncle that I'll be going out." I opened the door and walked over towards the living room where I saw my uncle sit in front of the TV. "Jim; I'll just take a quick spin with Edward."

"Ok just don't be too late." He called after me.

"Alright let's go." I said and walked towards his car, before I could open the passenger side Edward had already opened the door for me, that was one thing I like about him, he was the perfect gentleman. "Thank you." I said while I slid into the passenger seat; I buckled up and we were off. "Where are we going to?" I asked him when we were already driving 30 minutes; we were already outside of Forks and it seemed like he had no intention of stopping soon.

"It's a surprise." He told me and had a small smile playing across his face. "It won't take long anymore." He said and kept his eyes on the road. After another 5 minutes we finally stopped and I looked out of the window. There up on the hill was a lighthouse.

"Edward, what are we doing here?" I asked him when he opened my door.

"I thought this is a nice place to talk." He smiled and led me up the gravel path, we stood in front of the door and he pulled out a key. The door opened with a little creak and we made our way up to the top. When we got there we went out on the outer ring and sat down with our backs against the glass so that we could overlook the sea.

"We've never been here before, it's amazing. How did you find this?" I asked him and enjoyed the fresh breeze that was blowing into my face.

"My dad is friends with the guy who owns the lighthouse." He told me and put his arm around my shoulder when he realized I was shivering.

"It's beautiful." I told him and closed my eyes; I listened to the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks and for the first time in days I allowed myself to relax and just be.

"You are beautiful." Edward said and when I opened my eyes I saw him staring at me.

"Edward please; we talked about this before." I told him and moved subtle a little away from him.

"I know but that doesn't mean I will stop trying." He said and looked at me. "I'll drop it right now though. I wanted to ask you something, is there something going on between you and Jake?" I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see since it started to dawn already.

"Nothing is going on, do you really think that I would tell you that I don't want a relationship and then I start hooking up with Jake?" I asked him and made it a point to look him straight in the eye.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me but you've been singing with him and then you spend so much time with him that I wasn't sure what to think." He said and sighed.

"Jake is my friend and we are seeing each other as friends and nothing more." I told him and took hold of his hand. He looked down at our joined hands and gave me a little smile.

"I wish you wouldn't be; I can't stand him but it's not my choice to make." He said and pulled my hand into his lap much like Alice had done earlier.

"I know and I'm glad that you agree with me. So was that it?" I asked him and he looked up at me confused. "Was that what you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh no; I wanted to ask you if you have a date for Homecoming?" I was shocked to say the least was he asking what I think he was. He must have seen the way I looked at him so he added. "Just as friends; I promise. I just thought that if you don't have a date it would be nice to go together." He answered and looked so hopeful.

"You promise that we'll just go as friends."

"I swear." He said and gave me his little pinkie; I smiled and gave him mine.

"Alright but we'll share the costs." I tell him and he looked ready to comment. "That's the condition." I tell him.

"Deal." He said and smiled at me. "By the way I never asked you how your trip to Italy went." So I started to tell him everything, well almost everything and for the first time we met he actually listened to me without making any comments or trying to take over the conversation. He just sat there and nodded occasionally when he agreed. He smiled when I told him about the great art that we saw; he knew I had a thing for it. Some time later and I don't really know when it started to get really chilly so we decided it was time to go home. The drive home was filled with laughing when I told him I fell into a fountain and slipped the first time I tried to get out. We finally pulled to a stop and I gave him a kiss on the cheek and slipped unseen into the house and up to my room; I was just about to strip down my clothes and move towards my bathroom, when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and turned around to see Rosalie standing in my doorway. "Come in and sit." I told her and she did as she was told. "I'll be right back and then we can talk ok?" I asked and she nodded her head in agreement. It didn't take me long to get changed and brush my teeth so that I was back in my room within 10 minutes. I sat down on my bed and looked at Rosalie, who was looking at me expectantly. "Alright, where to begin?" I mumbled to myself, somehow I found a way to start and I told her about my whole vacation and this time I left nothing out, unlike the first time I told this story tonight. Rosalie interrupted me occasionally when she felt that I left something out.

"So, that was the reason you were both so weird at the football game?" She asked me and I explained what happened after we both made a quick entrance.

"I see, so what happened later?" Again I started to explain pretty much everything that has happened after that including last night.

"You guys made out?" She asked me suddenly interested.

"Yes." I asked and looked at her from the side.

"Like half naked on top of each other?" She asked with a smirk on her face and just got into a full blown smile when I started to blush. "Oh my god, really?" She asked again and I had to look away.

"Yes Rosalie." I said and tried to calm myself back down after the images of last night came back to me.

"That is kind of hot, so wrong, but really hot in a way."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone because that would mean the end of her career." I told her and watched her as she looked at me.

"Of course I won't tell. Who else knows about this?" She asked me.

"There is Angela, because she was with me in Rome and she recognized Alice from there. Her mother knows; don't ask me how she figured that out. To my total surprise she is on my side and then there is you." She seemed please that she wasn't the last one to know. "No one knows besides that and we want to keep it that way."

"I understand, really Bella I do." She answered and placed her arm around my shoulder and I leaned against her.

"I knew you would." I whispered.

"So, what happens now?" I hear her ask me.

"Nothing, we'll try to act normal around each other." I could feel Rose move and grab my face in her hands.

"You love her." She said and looked deeply into my eyes, a tear escaped.

"Don't you think I know that?" I told her and tried to look away.

"Then fight for her." She said and kept my face in her hands so that I just had to look at her. She was sincere and I couldn't hold it all in anymore; I just started to cry. "Oh Bella, it will be alright." She said and held me in her arms as I let my tears flow freely down my face. "We'll find a way." She whispers into my hair.

"There is no way." I tell her and pull away from her to brush the tears from my face.

"There is always one." She says and gets up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her a little worried but then I saw that she grabbed a Kleenex and handed it to me. "Thank you." I said and blew my nose.

"I think you should get some rest sweetie." Rosalie said and traced the bags under my eyes; it's true I haven't been able to get much sleep those last few days.

"I probably should." I agreed and climbed under the covers, when my head hit the pillow I took a deep breath and whispered. "Good night Rose." I heard her move around the room until I felt her lips press against my forehead.

"Good night Bella." I didn't even hear her leave the room because as soon as I couldn't feel her presents next to me anymore I fell asleep.

**Alice's POV**

I was about to turn in for the night when the phone on my nightstand started to ring; I grabbed it. It was my mom telling me that there was a guy standing in front of the door asking for me, so I walked to the front door to see Jasper standing there.

"Hey Jasper, it's good to see you. Are you feeling better?" I asked him; I know I was being impolite by not asking him to come in but after the talk with Bella I just really wanted to go to bed.

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry to bother you this late but since I'll be back tomorrow and I wanted to ask you for the list of the auditions, so that I could look them over and pick the best ones." He rambled without even taking time to breath, was he nervous?

"Of course, why don't you come in and I'll get it for you." I said and already made my way towards my room when I felt him follow me.

"I just thought I would safe you the way back." He said with a dopey smile on his face; I turned back around and rolled my eyes, this is just great; I thought to myself.

"Alright let me look really quick." I said and went through my bag from school.

"This is a nice room." He said and I watched him from the corner of my eye as he walked around and stood in front of the window.

"Thank you, my mother designed it all for me." I said, gosh where are those stupid notes I took? When I finally found them I looked up and said: "Here you go. ", only to get interrupted by Jasper himself.

"Would you go out with me?" He asked and I was shocked to say the least. "On a date?" He asked as if I needed clarification.

"Jasper, that is very sweet of you but…" I didn't get to finish since Emmett interrupted us, god I love my brother sometimes.

"Alice I …oh I'm sorry I didn't know that you had company." He said and looked from me to Jasper, both of us standing a little awkward. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm Emmett, Alice's big brother." He said and stretched his hand towards Jasper; normally he wasn't that formal; I could tell that he didn't like him.

"I'm Jasper, one of Alice's colleagues. I just came by to get some notes." He started to ramble again; Emmett looked unimpressed. To anyone that didn't know him he would have looked intimidating but I could tell that he tried to hide a smile; he was really enjoying it that Jasper was kind of scared.

"She is holding them out to you right now." He said and pointed to the paper in my hands. Jasper looked up and quickly grabbed them from me.

"Thank you again Alice that was really kind of you. I'll go now, don't worry I'll find my way out." He said when I made a gesture to show him the way. He almost ran from the room, both of us waited a few seconds before we started to laugh. Emmett threw himself on the couch and held his stomach; I just dropped onto my chair and did the same.

"What is going on here?" My mother asked standing in the door. Neither of us was able to answer her because we couldn't stop laughing. She had a small smile that started to show at the corner of her lips. "I see." She said and walked further into the room.

"I think I scared him away." Emmett said in between laughs.

"That's alright, I didn't like him anyway." My mother said and I was shocked that those words would ever leave her mouth.

"Mom; I'm shocked." Emmett said and covered his mouth. I just had to laugh harder at the sight in front of me. "That's alright, I don't like him either." He said suddenly more serious. "Please don't tell me you have a thing for him?"

"God no, I was just about to tell him no to the question if we would go out." I said honestly. I could see relieve in both of their faces. "And thanks Emmett, you really scared him away. Did you see how fast he left?" I asked both of them and we all started to laugh again. After we all calmed down again both my mom and brother left and I started to get ready to bed. I slowly slipped under the covers and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, the whole while replaying my conversation with Bella and reliving that hug. I fell asleep with a smile on my face because of the warm feeling that I got when I remembered Bella's body so close to mine. We fit perfect.

**Please don't kill me for letting Bella go with Edward to homecoming, it's all part of my plan and of the next chapters that I've written. How did you like the talk between Rose and Bella? Were you surprised or did you knew she would react this way? I thought I would put a little family scene in this chapter. I like the way Emmett intimated Jasper, don't you? **


	7. I just wanted to take a bath

**Hey guys I'm really glad you were enjoying you the last chapter. I know, I know …why in the world would she go with Edward? It is kind of important for the story so please bear with me.**

**Crazy Heart 101: I put the scene with Emmett and Jasper in for fun.**

**Shelley421****: Yes she should remember that.**

**McrFreak1991****: It's always easier said than done.**

**So this chapter is just to fill in the space between now and homecoming. Enjoy!**

**Bella's POV**

"I can't believe that you agreed to go with him to homecoming." Angela said for the third time since we met today to go dress shopping. She stood in front of a full length mirror and held a purple dress in her hands.

"We are just going as friends." I said for the third time and rolled my eyes when I heard Jessica chuckle behind me. "Why is no one believing me?" I asked and threw my hands up in despair.

"I believe you baby but not him." Angela said when she walked over to the fitting room and tried on the dress. I put my head against the window in which I was sitting and exhaled deeply.

"That is what I'm afraid of two." I mumbled to myself and looked over to the other side of the street, where I just saw Alice and Rosalie coming towards the shop. What the hell? Can't I just have one day in peace? The door opened and both of them stepped in.

"I knew I would find you here." Rosalie said and gave me a brief hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked her and avoided eye contact with Alice, which she seemed to be totally ok with since she went to the other side of the store to look at some dresses.

"We are dress shopping silly." She said as if I should have known that. "We are playing chaperon at homecoming." She said for my better understanding and then it was like the world suddenly stopped. This can not be happening. Why does god hate me so much? I asked myself but said nothing to Rosalie.

"That's nice." I heard myself mumble and turned around to look for Angela, if she could see my face she would totally get the hint and we would leave immediately.

"I'll take the purple one." I looked up at the ceiling, thank you god. Angela looked up and when she saw what was going on she went to best friend mode. "I think we can go; I'll just pay for the dress." She said and walked quickly over to the register. I grabbed my own dress, which I had already paid for and walked over to Jessica, who was still looking at herself in the mirror.

"Jess, we are leaving." I told her and grabbed her elbow.

"Alright." She said confused.

"I'll see you later Rose." I called over my shoulder when we left the shop. We walked straight over to Angela's car and got moving. I was in the back seat but I could see Angela's face through the rearview mirror and it confirmed what I was thinking. After we dropped Jessica off, I sat down in the front seat.

"That was really something." Angela said with her eyes focused on the road. I just nodded my head absently and watched the trees blur by.

"Thank you, for reacting so fast." I said and looked over at her; she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure thing girl, but what will you do about homecoming?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I sight. "I'll go; I suppose."

"Are you really sure about that?" Angela asked me and looked over.

"Do I have a choice?"

"Yeah; you could like not go." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I can't. Just yesterday I told Alice that I want to try to be friends." God what a mess I thought to myself.

"Then this will be really fun." She said and made a left turn towards her house; both of us got out and unloaded the bags. "Baby?" She asked and I looked up at her. "Are you really sure that this is what you want." She had her hand on my shoulder and looked directly into my eyes.

"Yes." I said with as much confident as I could muster.

"Alright, then I'll watch out for you." She said and walked up the steps to the front door, when we came through the door a delicious smell hit us; Mrs. Webber was making cookies. They didn't quite smell like Esme's but then again nobody did anything like the Cullens. "Mom, we are home." Angela yelled into the kitchen and a few seconds later Mrs. Webber walked into the hall and greeted us.

"How was the shopping trip girls?" She asked and whipped her hands off on a tea towel.

"We got our dresses." Her daughter answered and held up the bags, a smile formed on her face when she saw the bags in our hands.

"Excellent, I made some cookies. I'll bring up a plate ones they have cooled off." She said and walked back into the kitchen, which was our sign to go upstairs. Angela was in front of me and opened the door to her bedroom; I loved in here. Her room was filled with books but unlike Alice's room they were everywhere, on her bed, the desk, the chair and the floor. I don't know why, maybe it was the warmth of the colors on her wall or that it was only a really small room but it was cozy, which made me fell safe and protected whenever I was here.

"Find yourself a place to sit." Angela order and was out of the room the next second. I grabbed some books and put them on a pile on the floor. I sat down and waited for Angela to come back. I didn't really have to wait that long since she came back only a few minutes later with a plate full with delicious cookies. I grabbed one and stuffed it into my mouth.

"Thank you." I said and made some room for her to sit as well. We eat for a while in silence before Angela said:

"Why did you really say yes to him?" I grabbed another cookie and nibbled on it while I shrugged my shoulders.

"He seemed genuine and I really wanted to believe that we would have a shot at being friends." I said and looked to see her reaction.

"Bella, I'm not saying that he is a bad guy because he can be nice but are you really sure that he has changed?" She asked me and put the now empty plate on her desk. "I mean, we both know that he is still crazy about you, he even admitted it."

"I know but I want it to be true more then anything else and what I really want is to have just one night of fun and free of any drama."

"Good luck with that." I heard Angela mumble.

"I heard that." I said and threw her pillow at her which she caught with ease and threw it right back at me.

"I just hope everything goes well, for your sake." She said and shook her head. I didn't stay much longer after that; I had left my car at her house so that I was home within a few minutes. Everything was dark inside and when I let myself in everything was also quite; I just shrugged my shoulders and went upstairs. Nobody in the house meant that no one would interrupt me when I would take a long and nice bubble bath. I walked into the bathroom and took my clothes off while the water was filling the tube and the oil I put in was filling the air. I put a CD into the radio that was built into the cupboard and slowly dipped into the hot water; when I finally allowed myself to relax I almost fell asleep, wouldn't it have been for my phone, which kept ringing like crazy. I looked at it and saw that it was Rose.

_What?_

_Wow, don't get your panties in a twist. I just wanted to tell you that we are at Emmett's house. We all kind of ran into each other and now we are having dinner together. Esme asks if you want to come over as well._

_Tell Esme that it's really kind of her to ask but I'm enjoying a nice bubble bath for the first time in ages and that in peace._

_Alright, have fun. Talk to you later._

_Bye._

I hung up and leaned back against the tube. I closed my eyes and listened to the music, which was playing softly in the background. I felt myself slowly drift into sleep, so I got out of the tube and dried myself off. When I came to the door of my room the door ball rang. I wanted to call for someone to open it but then I remembered that no one besides me was here. I wrapped my towel tighter around my body and walked down the stairs.

"Hey."

"Oh, hey Jake." I said and moved a little to let him pass. "What's up?" I asked him and closed the door to lean against it, the wood was really cold against my back and I started to shiver.

"I just wanted to ask you if it was true." He said and I knew right away what he was talking about.

"Yes, Edward asked me and I agreed, we are just going as friends." I told him, when he turned around I could see that he didn't buy it as much as I didn't, well at least not really.

"Why him?" He asked and looked at me.

"He asked me." I told him and shrugged my shoulders.

"What would have happened if I would have been the first one to ask you?"

"I would have said yes, if we both would have agreed to just go as friends. The same Edward and I did." I told him and he sight.

"Are you sure?" He asked me and I knew that he was testing me.

"Of course I am sure." I said.

"So, there is nothing going on between the two of you?" He asked again and I just rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing going on between us, just like between you and me." I said and waved my hand between us.

"We kissed." He whispered and I remember the first time he came to visit me after my vacation. I came towards him and kissed him.

"See nothing, we are still friends." I said and took a step back; before I could get too far away he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me back against him.

"Are you sure?" He whispered and his lips were only an inch apart from mine. I shook my head and then I leaned forward to meet his lips in a hungry kiss. The second I opened my mouth his tongue had already entered my mouth. I moaned and grabbed him by his hair; his hands were around my waist in a second and I could feel him pull me closer, if that was even possible.

"Bella, we just came….oh my god." We broke apart to see Rosalie in the door, keys in her hand and her mouth open. Behind her in the doorway was Alice looking just as shocked and hurt all at the same time. "Umm…we just came to get some wine." Rosalie said and looked me up and down in my skimpy outfit; I was only wearing a towel after all.

"I should go." I heard Jake behind me and saw him only walk past me.

"Alice? The wine is in the living room; way on the left you can't miss it." Rosalie said and looked back at Alice, who just gave a short nod and walked into the living room. As soon as she was gone Rose was in front of me with a death glare. "What the fuck are you doing?" Rose asked and grabbed me by the arm to drag me upstairs.

"I didn't mean to; he just came over to ask if I was really going with Edward to the dance and then it happened." I tried to reason with her.

"You just don't kiss people." She hissed at me; we were standing at the top of the stairs now.

"Oh really? Why don't you ask Alice on that one?" I said and walked into my room to finally put some clothes on; I was freezing my butt of.

"What is going on with you?" Rosalie asked me angry and looked out of the door to see if Alice had found the wine. "I've got to go but this conversation isn't over yet." She said and pointed a finger at me. I sat down on my bed and closed my eyes; I waited until I heard the front door and Rose's car start. I got up and dressed; when I was done I looked for my phone and dialed the first number that I found.

"Pick me up in ten." I said and walked downstairs to write a note that I would stay at Angela's tonight. I waited patiently until the doorbell finally rang. I walked over and grabbed a jacket and my keys and then I opened the door. "Let's go." I said and walk down the stairs, with a hand in mine which was slightly bigger than my own. I won't have anybody tell me what to do; tonight I'll do what I want.

**Oh oh…Bella is just getting in deeper and deeper. Whose hand was that? And why is she doing this to herself? Please don't hate me for the chapter but I thought a little action would be good. **** Next chapter will be the homecoming. Please review. Thx.**


	8. Homecoming

**Hey guys; I'm must say that I'm not really that surprised about the reviews I got but I'm surprised about the amount. Thx for those.**

**Crazy Heart 101****: Hey you, this chapter will tell you whose hand it was. I'm glad that my plan is working ;)**

**irishjedi4life****: I'm sorry for the cliff hanger but its all part of the story.**

**TaMmYViXeN19****: I had to smile when I read your comment. **

**Neb87****: Trust me I know where you are coming from and I wouldn't be like that either but its part of the plan. You'll see in this chapter ;)**

**Bella's POV**

"Where the hell have you been?" I got yelled at when I got out of my car the next morning. I looked over to me left and saw Angela standing there with her hands at her hips.

"Excuse me?" I asked as polite as I could.

"You know what I'm talking about so don't play dumb with me. You weren't home last night, how do I know? Rosalie called me last night and asked if you are staying at my place since you are not home and I had to lie for you. So I'll ask you again, where have you been last night?"

"I stayed at a friend's house." I told her and walked towards the entrance of the school building.

"Don't give me that shit." I flinched slightly at her language; Angela never swore.

"I was with Jacob ok." I said and turned around to face her. Angela looked at me shocked.

"Please tell me you didn't do anything stupid." She said and we started to walk to our lockers.

"Of course I didn't." I said and opened my locker so that I could put some books away.

"So what did happen?" She pushed me for an answer. I sighed.

"Jake came over last night because he heard that I was going to Homecoming with Edward and he wanted to know if the rumors were true. Then suddenly we kissed and started to make out; I guess but then Rosalie came barging in and behind her was Alice. That was a really awkward moment let me tell you that. So Jake left to give us some space I guess. We didn't talk much and after they were gone I called him up to talk." I concluded my rambling and looked over to see Angela eyeing my suspicious.

"You sure nothing else happened?" She asked me.

"Yes, I'm very positive." I told her and closed my locker; we just stood there for a second looking at each other.

"Alright we should get to class. See you in English?" She asked me and I nodded before I walked back the way we came in.

xXx

The rest of the day was like any other, boring. I walked out to my car before I got stopped by someone yelling after me. I turned around to see Jake coming at me a smile plastered on his face.

"I've been yelling your name since I saw you coming out of the locker room." He said and I could tell that he was indeed a little out of breath.

"I'm sorry Jake. I was in my own universe I guess." I told him and looked at him apologetically.

"No worries; I just wanted to know if you want to hang out later." He said and now leaned against my car.

"I can't I still got stuff to do." I lied smoothly. I saw his face fall.

"I see. Call me later?" He asked and I nodded.

"Absolutely!" I told him and got into my car. I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot not before noticing that Alice had been watching the both of us from her own spot in the parking lot. I just shrugged; it's not like anything happened, well not today at least.

xXx

_**Friday late afternoon**_

I can't believe that this day has finally come. Homecoming. I mean I'm not like one of these typical girls but I'm really looking forward to it, even if I'm going with Edward. I started to put my dress on before I did that I had a shower and shaved my legs, everything you should do before you go out. I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked and waited for the person to let themselves in; I saw a head of dark hair and then Angela's smiling face.

"Hey baby." She said and came over to give me a hug.

"I didn't know you wanted to come over tonight." I said surprised before I hugged her back.

"I thought we should get ready together." She told me and unzipped the bag in which her dress was still hanging untouched.

"Good idea." I told her and sat down in front of the mirror to do my hair.

"I finished all the minor details at home, so that all I would have left is getting dressed, hair and make-up." She told me and started to strip out of her clothes. When I was finally satisfied with my hair I turned around to let Angela look at it. "You look stunning; I would totally go gay for you." She told me and I started laughing.

"Thank you." I did a little spin for her and watched her look at me in amazement. "What do you want to do with your hair?" I asked her and made her sit on the chair.

"I don't know yet." She told me and looked uncertain.

xXx

The gym looked like a big bomb of glitter exploded over it. Everything was dipped into a soft golden light. I looked around me to see Angela nodding in approval.

"Well done Ange." I tell her and give her a pat on the shoulder.

"Thank you; I'm please with it myself. She said and took the arm Eric offered her. I looked to my left and saw Edward standing next to me with a soft smile on his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked me and offered me his arms just like Eric had done.

"As ready as I will ever be." I answer and take a deep breath. As we move from one side of the room to another I can spot Rosalie in a gorgeous black dress that looks very well with her honey blond hair; when she saw me she gave me a short wave and turned back to talking to Alice, who was standing right next to her. When my eyes landed on her I swear that my heart stopped for a moment and my breath caught in my throat. She had the most beautiful blue dress on that I have ever seen. Her hair was in her usual disorder and I must say that I wanted to jump her right here. Yes I know that she has hurt me and that I must have hurt her as well but I just can't deny my feelings for her. No matter how many times I would make out with Jake or go on dates with Edward, it would never be the same. I'm just so deep in love with her. Alice was laughing at something that Rosalie must have said when her eyes meet mine across the room, for a second it felt like the world stopped and then she looked away; it was like a spell broken. A small sight left my lips and made Edward look at me. He bent forward so that his mouth was next to my ear.

"Is everything alright?" I looked up at him and gave him the best smile I could manage, which seemed to be good enough for him since he smiled back and pulled me towards the punch, where our friends were standing at.

"Hey Bella." Jake was standing next to Angela; his gaze was going up and then down my body all the way down to my feet. "You look beautiful." He said almost so quiet that I didn't understand it.

"Thank you Jake. You look really good in that suit yourself." I said and let my gaze fly over his body. He gave me a small smile and scratched his head. We were all laughing and joking with each other, even Edward and Jake, when Rosalie come over and behind her Alice.

"Hey guys, are you enjoying yourself this far?" She asked and had a big smile on her face. Every one around me gave a nod or a yes. I looked at Alice and tried to get her to look at me as well but she just wouldn't; she looked everywhere but me. Suddenly the music changed and the new song from Ke$ha started to play.

"Bella, we need to dance." Angela yelled over the loud music and grabbed my hand pulling me out on the dance floor before I could protest. We started to move our bodies to the music and Angela kept coming closer towards me, for a moment I thought she wanted to kiss me but instead she whispered into my ear. "I didn't even want to dance but it became too obvious that you were staring and I didn't want anyone else to see that." I backed away from her and gave her a hug before I saw that I had Alice's whole attention now. I started to dance with Angela and saw that every one else had joined us on the dance floor. Jake moved closer to me and grabbed my hand to pull me towards him. He started to move his body in perfect synchronisation with mine; I was so close to him that I could feel his breath on my face.

"Are you alright? I get the feeling that something is up with you." He said and his lips were so close to mine that I just had to move my head an inch and I would be kissing him. Before I could answer him I felt myself being pulled back.

"What do you think you are doing?" Edward asked and you could see in his face that he was angry.

"We were dancing." Jake said with a shrug.

"Maybe you should dance with _your_ date." Edward fired back to him. He looked at the girl that stood awkwardly next to the scene. Jake moved over towards her and whispered something in her ear; she nodded at him and together they walked away.

"What was that?" I asked him and moved closer towards Edward to keep this private.

"He was all over you; I thought nothing was going on with him." He said.

"Edward ; you and me, we are just going as friends, remember?" I asked him and made a gesture between the both of us. For the corner of my eyes I saw that Alice was watching the whole scene in front of her.

"I know. I'm sorry." He said and took a deep breath; he offered me his hand. "Let's just start again." I rolled my eyes at him and took his hand, at that moment another song started to play over the speakers. It was _Just a kiss_ by Lady Antebellum. Edward pulled me close to him and we started to dance as the music played softly. "You know; I'm glad you came with me tonight." Edward said and as I looked up I could see him already looking down at me.

"It was fun so far." I answered and looked over to see that Alice had just turned around and left through the door on the right side of the gym. My body moved on its own accord and I moved towards that door until Edward blocked my way.

"Where are you going?" He asked me with raised eyebrows.

"I'll be right back; I just need to use the restroom." I lied and moved towards the door and pushed through. I ran down the hallway and saw her just rounding the corner. "Alice." I called after her and saw her frozen in her step for a moment before she continued walking. "Alice, please wait." I called after her and started to break out in a sprint. Just before she was about to walk into her class room I caught up to her and grabbed her arm. She pulled back like I just burned her.

"What?" She asked loudly and turned around.

"Are you alright?" I asked her a little out of breath; damn I so need to start running again before soccer season. She didn't even look at me when she started to rummage through her bag. "Would you please answer me?" I could hear the my voice now sounded desperate. Finally she turned back around and looked me straight in the eye.

"What do you want me to say? Yes; I'm great. I feel amazing after seeing you and Jacob make out in front of me and in a towel no less. It feels good to see you dance with him so close and after that just the same with Edward and then the moment were you almost kiss made me feel so full of joy." She yelled at me.

"Why do you even care?" I asked, trying really hard to keep my voice even; I could already feel the tears in my eyes that were trying to break free. "You didn't want to be with me remember? You could have had me and you said no, so why do you care?" My voice was also rising to a higher note. I was just so frustrated with her; my feelings are not a game.

"Because I'm in love with you; you idiot." She yelled and tears were now flowing freely down her beautiful face. I felt like I got hit by a bus. I moved towards her only to take a step back in the same notion. I didn't know what to do and I sure as hell didn't know that to think or even say to her now.

"Alice." I whispered and looked at her shocked. I again moved a step forward and she stepped into my now open arms. I held her in my arms while she cried; I didn't move and inch and neither did she. After maybe a few minutes; I don't really now how long; she stopped and wanted to move away from me but I just held her even tighter. "Don't!" I told her when I felt her struggle against me. She stopped instantly and wrapped her arms back around me. When I was sure she wouldn't run away I moved a little. "Alice." I whispered again; afraid that if I was too loud she would start to cry again. She looked up at me and I couldn't help a small smile playing across my lips; she just looked to cute. I couldn't help it; against my better judgement I was the one leaning forward to connect our lips.

**Alice's POV (a few hours earlier)**

I didn't want to go to homecoming; if I remember correct my last one wasn't so great and now that I've seen Bella make out with Jacob and that just in a towel I had even less reason to go. I know we agreed that we would try to be friends for the sake of our families but how can she just go and make out with some one else. I stood in front of the mirror with a towel wrapped around myself; my wet hair was clinging to my forehead. I could see that I had little bags under my eyes, probably because I haven't really slept last night do to the nice images I had in my head. When I finally did fall asleep I dreamed about Bella. This was all just so frustrating; I want to be with her, I really do but how can I be? A knock at the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I said and saw the door open for the reflection in the mirror, the next moment Rosalie was standing there in a beautiful black dress.

"Hey, I just wanted to check if you are getting ready. We need to leave in about 30 minutes because we need to be there before every one else arrives." She said and walked over to me looking at herself in the mirror to check if her make up was still ok.

"I'll hurry up." I tell her and walked out into my bedroom. I went into the closet to put on some underwear and then walked back out to my bed to grab the dress.

"Do you mind if I wait." She asked and sat down on the bed.

"Of course not." I tell her and put the dress on. "I'll just dry my hair really quick and we can go." I tell her and get my blow drier out.

"You look beautiful by the way." Rosalie told me and I looked over my shoulder to see her looking at my blue dress.

"Thank you." I said.

"You know; blue is Bella's favourite colour." I quickly turned around but before I turned the blow drier on I could hear her say. "Right."

xXx

When we got there, on time I might add, most of the teachers were already standing in the gym and talking.

"Alice." I heard a voice behind me and rolled my eyes because it was Jasper's.

"Hello Jasper." I said and smiled as best as I could.

"You look stunning." He told me and ogled me.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself." With that I turned around and walked towards the other teachers along with Rosalie.

"Alice, Rosalie, thank you for coming." Jim said as we stopped and said hello to everyone.

"It's really no problem." We both say in union and smile at each other. Ten minutes later the gym started to fill with students and I was trying really hard not to look out for Bella, maybe she wasn't even coming.

"So; I asked Emmett if he wanted to be my date but said that he is going hunting with your dad." I heard Rosalie say and decided to listen to her instead of looking for the one I just couldn't have.

"Oh yeah; they do that every year." I tell her and give her a smile. I saw that Rosalie was suddenly looking over, waving at someone and my guess is that it was Bella.

"I swear I don't even remember half of these people." Rosalie says and I had to smile at that. When I looked over I saw Bella standing at the entrance in a black dress but unlike Rosalie's it didn't reveal too much. She was looking at me and for a second I was doing to the same but then I just had to look away. I kept talking to Rosalie for a while since nothing really interesting happened. "Let's go over to the punch; I don't want any of them spiking it." She said and I had no other option but to follow her. When we got there I could hear Rosalie asking if all of them were enjoying themselves and everyone said yes. I could feel Bella's eyes on me but I stayed strong and didn't look at her. The music changed and I could hear Angela saying that she needed to dance before she pulled Bella onto the dance floor after her. The moment I knew they were out of sight I allowed myself for the first time really to follow Bella with my gaze. I could see that she was dancing with Angela to this new Ke$ha song but then Angela moved close to Bella and for a moment I thought she was going to kiss her; I was about to squeak when I could see that she just whispered something in her ear. Everyone else was joining them on the dance floor. Bella looked up and our eyes met again for a split second. Then my view got blocked by Jacob dancing towards Bella; he grabbed her hand and pulled her against him. They started to dance together and I saw them talking. I looked over to my right and saw that Edward, who had been talking to a friend up until now, had seen them two and was walking straight towards them. I didn't really like him but at that moment I was really glad that he was going over there. I could see him pulling Bella back and then talking really fast to Jacob; I wish I could have super hearing. After Edward was done Jacob walked over to another girl and left with her. I was so confused at this, why was Bella here with Edward and not Jacob? I mean after all was he the one who had his tongue down her throat

the other day. When my gaze was back on the dance floor a new song had started and I could see Bella and Edward talking to each other while they were slow dancing in that moment I just couldn't stand it any longer I need to get out of here. I turned around and walked out the door of the gym. I was already down the hall and about turn towards another when I heard Bella's voice behind me calling my name. I stopped for a second and then continued walking and ignoring her. When I was at the door of my class room she grabbed my arms but the second our skin connected I got tingles all over my body; I jerked my arm away from her grasp.

"What? " I asked her a bit louder than I intended.

She was panting slightly and I could see her chest rise and fall with every breath she took. "Are you alright?" She asked me in between her breathing. I just looked away and didn't even intent to answer her when I heard her behind me. "Would you please answer me?" She asked and I spun around.

"What do you want me to say? Yes; I'm great. I feel amazing after seeing you and Jacob make out in front of me and in a towel no less. It feels good to see you dance with him so close and after that just the same with Edward and then the moment were you almost kissed made me feel so full of joy." I yelled at her because I couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Why do you even care?" She said with an even voice and I had to close my eyes for a second to stop the tears from falling. "You didn't want to be with me remember? You could have had me and you said no, so why do you care?" Now hear voice got louder. So that was it? She thought just because I said no that I didn't want her anymore?

"Because I'm in love with you; you idiot." I yelled right back at her and couldn't hold my tears in anymore after that. I could see trough my blurred vision that she took a step forward but step right back again.

"Alice." I heard her whisper and then I saw her coming towards me slowly opening her arms; I almost fell into them. I couldn't stop crying but she just held me. She didn't say anything she was just there. So many things were running through my head and I just didn't know what to do anymore. When I finally stopped I wanted to break free but she just held me tighter; I began to struggle but then I heard it. "Don't." I stopped and put my arms back around her, after a while she lessened her grip on my and looked down, there was a small smile playing around her lips. "Alice." She whispered again and before I could register anything she connected our lips. Before anything else could happen the door opened and we jumped apart. Rosalie was standing in the door looking at us.

"Everyone was looking for you Bella. I wanted to find you first before someone else did." She said, her voice didn't give anything away about what she was thinking.

"Thank you." I heard Bella say and saw her whip away her tears. She walked out of the room and I looked after her.

"Thank you Rose." I said with a shaky voice and didn't dare to look at her eyes.

"Are you ok?" She asked me and came closer with a Kleenex in her hand; she gave it to me.

"Thanks." I said and whipped my own tears away.

"The dance is almost over anyway. We should go." The dance is almost over? How long have we been in here? I asked myself. I nodded and both of us walked out of the school towards Rosalie's car. She took me home before she went home herself. Before I got out of the car her voice stopped me. "Alice?"

"Yes?" I asked her and stopped with the hand on the handle.

"Do you love her?" She asked me bluntly. I looked at her and then I leaned back in my seat; for a moment I closed my eyes and tried not to cry again. Rosalie must have taken my silence as an answer. "Because if you do, then stop hurting each other." She said and I knew this was my cue to go.

"Yes." I just said before I got out of the car and walked up the stairs. Everything was dark inside and I was glad that I didn't have to answer tons of questions. I just made my way towards my rooms and stripped out of my clothes before I brushed my teeth and then went to bed. It took a while before I was able to fall asleep but when I did I had an image of my kiss with Bella in my head.

**So it was Jake's hand and trust me on this nothing happened. I must say that I found it amusing that so many ppl thought it would be Edward. What did you think about the homecoming, did you see Alice's confession coming? Please review.**


	9. A Fire that comes in quite handy

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. **

**Crazy Heart 101: Not a nice thing to say :p….nah just kidding I'll get rid of one of them in the near future. Trust me.**

**Neb87: It's good to hear that I didn't disappoint with the chapter.**

**TaMmYViXeN19: You last comment made me smile and this even more. I thought the butting in would be funny since I don't have a minute to relax at home either. ;)**

**Irishjedi4 life: Not at all I'm happy about every review I get. Thx**

**Loverofmusic95: Glad you like it.**

**So this chapter is more like a fill in to give the story a little spin. ^^**

I woke up the next morning, totally exhausted from last night. Nothing really happened but I was emotionally drained. I couldn't keep doing this. I couldn't keep up this charade any longer; this just wouldn't cut it anymore. I slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. While I stretched; I heard a knock at my door. I turned around to see Rosalie standing in my door way; she was carrying a tray of food.

"Good morning sleepy head." She said with a smile on her lips while she put the tray on the nightstand besides my bed. "How are you this morning?" She asked sweetly; what was doing on with her? She was way too sweet.

"I'm good." I told her and sat back down on my bed and started to munch on a piece of apple. I watched her while she sat down next to me with a slice of orange in her hand.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked me and looked over.

"I don't really know what to say anymore." I told her honestly and sighted. "I have such a chaos in my head. One time I see her and I'm all cool and the next time I almost jump her bones." I let myself fall back on my bed and close my eyes. "It's so complicated and I don't even know what Alice wants." I tell her and see her looking down at me with a hint of sympathy in her eyes.

"I wish I could help you with that but maybe you should talk to her about it."

"I have. I have talked to her more than one time." I said and grabbed some grapes from the table.

"What did she say?" Rosalie asked curious.

"That she really likes me and wants to be with me but she can't because of her position; I get that, I really do but then she gets jealous because I'm dancing with Jacob or Edward and tells me she loves me. I just don't know what to do anymore." I closed my eyes and tried to remember the feeling of her lips on mine.

"She has a reason you know?" I open my eyes to see Rosalie looking at the door. "To be jealous I mean. You did make out with Jacob and god only knows why you went with Edward to homecoming."

"I went to homecoming with Edward because he asked me to and I was hoping that this way we could start to become friends." I told her and sat up to move my position against my head board so that I could put the tray on my lap to start eating my pancakes.

"That is really sweet but very naïve. We both know that he wants to be more than friends."

"I know he does but I was hoping he would respect my wishes and he did, well besides the little incident with Jake."

"Ok, so he behaved for now. What about Jacob?" She asked me and watched me eating.

"I don't really know. Part of me was so hurt because Alice rejected me even though I knew that she liked me. I know I shouldn't have kissed him but when it comes to him I don't know what to think at all. I still love him but I love Alice more. The only thing that keeps me going back to him is the fact that I know he won't reject me or push me away; I know that it doesn't make it right but I still feel that way." I ended my ramble with a mouth full of pancakes.

"I understand where you are coming from; I really do but have you ever tried to put yourself in her shoes? She is a teacher at your school, maybe not yours directly, but a teacher none the less. She will lose her job if my dad finds out." She said and took another piece of orange.

"I know. I wish this wouldn't be so complicated." I told her and kept eating my break fast. "This is really good. Did you do this?" I asked her and saw her nod with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"I'm getting better it seems. So are you going to talk to her?" She asked me and I looked out of the window. The sky was full of clouds and a light rain was setting in.

"Yes, but before I do that I have to think of something to say to her." I finished my breakfast while Rosalie kept stealing fruits from my plate. We talked some more about everything that came to our minds. It was good to have a talk like we used to. Almost two hours later I finally got out of bed and took a shower. When I was done with everything I made my way downstairs to see that the living room was full with teachers.

"Good morning." I said politely and walked towards the kitchen where I found Rosalie. "What is going on in there?" I asked and poured myself some coffee.

"Dad called them in to talk about last night. He said it was like the first homecoming ever where everything went according to the plan, so he wanted to thank all of them for the help." Rosalie said while she was cutting some veggies.

"Good morning Bella." I turned around to see Jasper standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"Mr. Whitlock." I answered. "How are you this morning?" I asked more out of politeness.

"I'm doing very well. I was wondering if I could get some water." I walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before I handed it to him. "Thank you." He walked back towards the living room. I just rolled my eyes at him and I heard Rosalie chuckle behind me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What?" I asked her in annoyance.

"You should have seen your face." She told me.

"I don't like him." I told her and took a sip of my coffee.

"You used to." She said and eyed me curious.

"He likes Alice." I mumbled under my breath.

"What was that?" She asked me again with a sly smile on her lips.

"He likes Alice." I said louder this time.

"I see." She said; I didn't like her smile at all.

"I'm going upstairs." I grabbed my coffee and made my way upstairs; avoiding the living room.

xXx

I was sitting in my window seat reading a book while soft music played in the background. I was not really reading, more pretending to read. My thoughts were a mess; I couldn't catch a clear thought anymore, everything was involving Alice and what I was going to do or say the next time I would see her. When I looked up again and out of the window I saw Edward's car coming up the drive way; I waited until I saw him get out before I walked over to my bedroom door and looked down towards the entrance. A few seconds later the door bell rang and I heard Rosalie calling that she was going to get it. When she opened the door I saw how her face fell; I'm guessing she expected Emmett. I snapped out of it when I saw Edward coming up the stairs towards me.

"Can we talk?" He asked me and walked straight into my bedroom, there was no hello or any other kind of greeting, which made me kind of nervous. I looked back at Rosalie looking questionably up; I just gave her a shrug as an answer and follower Edward into my room. I closed the door behind me and saw him standing at the same spot I had preoccupied a few moments ago. I walked towards him and we stood a while in silence. The longer I stood next to him without a word passing between us the more nervous I got. What was going on? Finally he turned towards me and just looked at me.

"Edward; are you alright?" I asked him and did nothing to hide the fact that I was worried.

"No, not really." He answered and looked back outside; after a while he sighted. "Bella, is there something you want to tell me?" Edward asked; his eyes were glued at a stop outside. I looked at him and thought about all the things he could mean.

"Nothing comes to my mind." I tell him. Is he talking about the night I spent with Jacob but he couldn't know about that or could he? "Is this about Jake?" I asked him and could see him slowly turning his head. He looked confused.

"No it's not about Jake." He said.

"Ok Edward; you are killing me here. What are you talking about?"

"Last night." He said and looked me straight in the eye. He rolled his eyes at me when he saw that I was still as confused as ever. "You kissed the new teacher!" He almost yelled, instinctively my eyes went to the door to check if she was really closed.

"What are you talking about?" I asked and hoped that he was joking.

"Please don't play dumb; I saw you last night. I went after you because you were gone for so long and I started to worry. When I rounded the corner and looked into the class room I saw that you were in there with Miss Brandon. I wanted to knock at the door to ask if you were alright but then I saw you leaning forward and kiss. This is a joke right? I mean was this some kind of bet?" He asked with hopeful eyes. My mind was on overdrive; I didn't know what to say to him. I took a deep breath and braced myself for the blow.

"You didn't see wrong and it wasn't a bet either." I looked at his face to see his reaction but it was free of any emotions. "Alice and I met when we were in Rome; we just kind of clicked from the start and after that we kept meeting again and got talking. After that we got to know each other better. That was way before I knew that she was my teacher. Last night was just a one time thing." I rambled on; Edward hadn't moved or said anything; I wasn't sure if he was even breathing anymore.

"Is that why you weren't interested in a relationship with me or Jacob?" I gave a short nod at that.

"Edward; I want to be your friend because that is all I can give you." I told him and took a step towards him hoping he wouldn't push me back. Then he opened his arms and I stepped in. "Can you do something for me?" I asked him; I know it was a long shot but I had to try.

"What is it?" He asked me slowly.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." I said but didn't dare to look into his eyes.

"Bella; I love you and I would never want to see you hurt." There was a short break and then he took a deep breath. "I'll keep it a secret but promise me you won't do anything stupid." I nodded against his chest. Tears were now openly streaming down my face. "Hey, I promise you I won't tell anyone." He asked assuming that I was crying because I was afraid he would tell.

"I know that; I'm just really relieved." I told him. He walked over to my desk and grabbed a Kleenex before he handed it to me; he looked into my eyes.

"Why don't we grab a bite? We could talk a little more then; it must be hard keeping this to yourself for this whole time." He said and gave me a small smile.

"I must say that I didn't expect you to be so cool with this." I told him honestly.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises." He said and smirked at me. "So do you want to go get something to eat?"

"I'd like that." I answered and walked towards my bathroom to clean myself. "I'll be right back." I told him. When I was done I changed my top into a nice shirt and switched my sweatpants with a nice pair of skinny jeans. I walked back into my room to see Edward standing at the desk with a picture in his hands; it was one of him and me when we were still dating. The picture was taken one day before he left for his exchange year; we were both in our swim wear with his arms around my waist while mine were both around his neck; we had those really goofy smiles on our faces.

"I like that picture." He said to me and turned around with a smile on his face; I walked towards him and took it to look at it myself.

"I like it two. We look to care free." I tell him and put it back on the desk. "Are you ready to leave?" I ask him.

"One condition." He said and held his finger in the air; I stopped right in my step and looked at him; I knew this was too good to be true. "I'll pay for dinner." He said with a smile on his face. I let got of a breath I didn't know I was holding. I started to laugh and nodded; we both walked down the stairs and I called back over my shoulder that I wouldn't be home for dinner.

xXx

The evening with Edward went surprisingly well. We ate dinner at this nice little Italian restaurant and talked a little more about what happened over the summer. I tried to talk as little as possible about the things that happened between me and Alice, the less he knew the better it was for all of us. He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone and he really seemed to sympathise with me but I wasn't that sure yet and besides if I really needed to talk to someone it would be Rosalie or Angela. As promised I let him pay the bill and on our way back to my house we shared a comfortable silence. I was looking out of the window towards the woods; weird is that smoke? I just shrugged and went back to daydreaming. We slowly made our way up the driveway and stopped in front of the door. Before I could even open my door Edward was already at my side. "That's part of being a gentlemen." He said with a wink and I gave him a playful hit against his upper arm. We made our way towards the door and I naturally stepped in.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked and turned around to see Edward standing a little uncertain behind me.

"No, thank you. I think I've spent my welcome here." He said with a little sideways smirk.

"Oh whatever." I said and pulled him inside. We both stumbled into the living room laughing; my smile instantly froze when I saw everyone gathered in the living room and with everyone I mean; Rosalie, Esme and Alice. "What happened?" I asked and looked from one sorrow stricken face to another.

"There was a fire." Rosalie said shortly.

"What do you mean there was a fire?" I asked; my gaze was already going from Esme to Alice to make sure that they both were alright." Where are Emmett and Carlisle?"

"They stayed behind; dad went there to bring them back here when the fire department was done." Rosalie said, since it seemed that neither of the other one was going to say anything soon.

"I should better go." Edward said behind me and made a move with his head to indicate that I should follow him towards the door. I turned around to follow him and let him out. "This is going to be very interesting." He said. "I mean they are probably going to stay here tonight." After the words left his mouth my eyes widened in shock; he was so right. He smiled at the expression I wore on my face. "Have a good night." He said and wrapped me in a hug before he opened the door and walked towards his car. I turned around and saw Alice standing in the doorway. Now I really took the time and took in her outfit; she was wearing blue and green sneakers, a stripped pyjama bottom and a sweatshirt that looked 2 numbers too big. My eyes lingered on that shirt until I realised that it was mine.

"Rosalie gave it to me." She said with a soft voice and my eyes went up to meet hers. "I hope you don't mind." She added as an afterthought and I shook my head.

"It's fine." I tell her just as quiet as she spoke before. The silence was broken when the door opened and the three men came in.

"Hey Bella." Emmett said and wrapped me in a hug. Rosalie and Esme came out of the living room after they heard the front door close.

"How does it look?" Esme asked and chewed on her perfectly manicured fingers.

"They finally put the fire out; they are not sure how it started but most of the left side burned down." Carlisle said and took his coat off; you could see some ash on his cheek. "We might be able to get some stuff tomorrow."

"There is no problem here, as I already told you; you'll stay with us." Jim said, his voice leaving no room for an argument. Everybody just gave a short nod. "I think we should talk about the sleeping arrangements." We all walked towards the living room. "There are two guestrooms available. Esme and Carlisle; you'll get the bedroom that has his own adjoined bathroom and I think that Emmett should get the smaller one. That just leaves Alice; tonight you should stay with Bella; she has a big couch in her room. Tomorrow Rose can get some of her stuff out of her room and you can switch. Does that suit everybody?" Jim asked but the way he did it seemed already settled.

"Maybe I should stay with Bella tonight; it has been a hard day on Alice." Rosalie said and looked at her dad.

"Nonsense; Alice can share for one night." Esme now threw in. Alice looked at her mother in disbelieve and I had to hide a smile when I saw Esme wink at me.

"That's settled then." Jim said and took Esme and Carlisle upstairs. Emmett walked over to Rosalie and gave her a kiss.

"I was hoping we could share a room." Emmett said with a smirk on his face.

"Gross." Alice said from her spot on the couch.

"Shut it midget." Emmett answered and took Rosalie by the hand; together they were walking out of the room and up the stairs. I don't want to know what they are about to do, this left me alone with Alice.

**Alice's POV**

What am I doing here? The one moment I'm in my living room debating whether I should give Bella a call or wait until she calls me and the next thing I know the alarm goes off and the fire department is at our house. Now I'm standing in the kitchen alone with Bella; I watched her standing there alone weighting her options now that we were alone.

"We should go upstairs." Bella suddenly said and started to walk towards the stairs; I had no choice but follow her. I didn't really know how I felt about the fact that we were going to share a room, even for just one night.

While I was debating whether or not this would be bad or good for me, Bella must have stopped since I ran straight into her.

"I'm sorry." I told her and she opened the door without another word. She me step in first; when I came into her room my eyes did a tour on their own. On the far right corner was a couch with a flat screen hanging on the wall. Not too far on the right was a door that was a little ajar; you could see tiles so I assume this must be her bathroom. My gaze then went to the left and I could see a bed propped up against the wall; it was standing on a platform so that it was higher than the rest of the room. Above the bed were pictures framing the wall; there were some of Bella with her friends and a few with her and Rosalie. One picture especially held my gaze; it was one from Bella by herself, she was looking back over her shoulder at the camera and had a gigantic smile on her face. On the other side of the window that was straight ahead was a table with a computer on it. I walked forward towards the window; I looked out and could tell by the view of the drive way that she must have one of the corner rooms. I looked at the window seat and there was a book lying there; it was _Mansfield Park_. A smile was gracing my lips when I picked it up and scanned through the pages. "I like that book." I say more to myself than to anyone else.

"Me two; it's one of my favourites." I jumped a little; Bella was right next to me. "I'm sorry." She said in answer to my response.

"That's alright." I tell her and give the book back to her; our hands touch and we look each other in the eyes.

"Alice." I heard Bella whisper but our moment was destroyed when Esme came in carrying sheets for the couch I assume.

"Sorry; didn't mean to interrupt." She said with a shrug and crossed the little distance towards the couch to put the sheets down. "We are going to stay up a little while longer and talk about everything. We'll be downstairs." She said and left the room; what did that mean?

"Your mum can be very weird sometimes." Bella said and looked at the door through which my mum just left. I laughed a little and walked towards the couch to spread the sheets. "What are you doing?" She asks me a little shocked and takes the sheet from my hands. "You are not going to sleep on the couch; you are the guest. How about you go and get ready? I'll take the couch." Her tone told me that this wasn't a discussion. "There is a spare tooth brush in the top drawer on the left. If you want to take a shower feel free to use the shampoo and everything else, spare towels are on the shelf." With that she turned around and busied herself with the couch. I walked into the bathroom and a soft vanilla smell was going up my nose; I inhaled deeply. I closed the door behind me and walked towards the mirror, my hair was in his usual mess but everything else on my body screamed exhausted. I peeled out of my clothes and walked towards the shower but then I saw the bath tube right behind the door and couldn't resist; I took a bath robe and started to run the water into the tube; I put some oil in and soon the room was filled with a nice smell I couldn't quiet place. When I lowered myself into the water and closed my eyes I could feel the stress of today falling of my shoulders. Suddenly I heard soft music starting to play from the speakers on the other side of the room; I smiled and felt that I started to drift into light slumber. I don't know how long I was out but there was a soft knock on the door.

"Did you drown?" Came a muffled voice from the other side of the door; I opened my eyes and looked up.

"No; I didn't."

"Alright; just making sure." I eased myself out of the tube and grabbed a towel from the shelf; I wrapped it around my body and scanned the room for my clothes; I couldn't find them anywhere but I found different clothes on the toilet seat. I took them and found a grey shirt, on which was imprinted _"Forks Soccer Team"_ and on the backside_ Swan #28_. It was probably a little too big but I just shrugged and pulled it over my head and then it hit me. Someone was in here and had seen me; was it Bella? At the thought I started to blush; I so hope it wasn't Bella. I took the boy shorts and put them on as well before I dried my hair with the towel. I grabbed the spare tooth brush and when I was finally done with everything after 20 minutes or so; I walked out of the room. The lights were dimmed and soft music still played from the speakers. I looked around for Bella but couldn't detect her anywhere; I walked towards the room and suddenly saw something move; I looked around and saw that Bella already fell asleep on the couch. Slowly I made my way towards her and kneeled down in front of her; a few strands of her hair fell in front of her face and made her nose twitch. I softly removed them, careful not to wake her up, and placed a kiss on her forehead before I turned of the music I walked over towards the bed and solely slipped under the covers. Bella's smell was everywhere around me; it was lavender kind of smell. I closed my eyes; it was a weird feeling sleeping with Bella so close around but the stress of the day was proving to be too much for me and before I knew it I was already drifting into the land of sleep.

xXx

When I opened my eyes the next morning I needed a moment to realize where I was. My gaze drifted through the room in search for Bella but she was no where to be found. I slowly made my way down the stairs and heard someone sing in the kitchen. I looked around the corner and saw Bella with headphones on dancing through the kitchen. I leaned against the door and watched her with a bemused smile. It was nice seeing the Bella again that I met in Italy; carefree. Bella spun around screamed.

"Alice; what the hell?" She asked me and covered her heart with her hand.

"I'm sorry." I said a smile still evident on my face.

"I'm sure you are." She said and gave me a smile of her own now that left me breathless and made me knees go week. I coughed slightly.

"Where is everybody?" I asked her; Bella took a look around as if to make sure that there really wasn't anyone around.

"They all went to the house, to see the damage." She said as a matter of fact; she walked towards the cupboard and got the coffee mug. "Still drinking it black?" She asked me and started to pour the hot liquid into the mug.

"Yes." I say and take the coffee from her. "Thank you." I take the first sip and feel how it goes down into my empty stomach.

"Do you want breakfast?" She asks me and flips the last pancake around. As if to answer for me my stomach growled. "I take that as a yes." She said with a smile and put a plate with steaming hot pancakes in front of me. I grab the fork that is offered to me and I start to eat slowly; I looked up to see Bella had already busied herself with the dishes again; she was humming to herself.

"We didn't get to talk last night about what happened." When the words left my mouth I could see Bella stiffen.

"It was a mistake." Bella said without turning around to meet my eyes.

"Do you really think so?" I asked her with a shaky voice; tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. I heard her sight; she put the dishes away which she had just dried.

"No." She said and now turned towards me. Slowly she walked towards the next to mine and sat down. I put my fork away and offered her my whole attention. "I don't really think that it was a mistake but what good it to come from it? I mean you could lose your job if this ends badly." She said and played with the hem of her shirt.

"Maybe we should wait; until you aren't at school anymore." I heard myself reply, even thought my mind was thinking that I should kiss her, right here right now.

"Maybe." I heard her agree." Alice; what if I don't want to wait that long?" She asked and I closed my eyes.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "I know that I can't be discreet about this." She looked at me then and a smile appeared on her face. I started to laugh.

"Maybe we shouldn't be doing this right now then." She said and still had the smile on her face.

"Agreed." I said and took her hand in mine.

"We are back." I heard my mother's voice floating through the house.

"We are in here." Bella yelled back.

"Hey honey; nice outfit." She said when her eyes landed on the shirt and the shorts I was wearing.

"It's Bella's." I answered and saw that knowing smirk on my mother's face.

"Where is everyone else?" Bella asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett are shopping; since there was nothing left to safe from Emmett's closet and your dad and Jim are still at the house. I brought you some of your clothes." She said and handed me a bag. "Your part was barley damaged; just a part of the living room; don't worry most of your books are still whole, just need to be cleaned." She added after she saw my face, which was good; it would cost me a small fortune to restore all of them but they were my babies.

"Thank you; mum" I said and grabbed the bag from the chair; I walked upstairs and got changed; I was so glad that Bella and I spoke about it like adults; still this could get very interesting the next few days and weeks.

**Finally they managed to at least talk about their feelings but what will become of them? So Edward took it pretty well, what do you think? How do you like the little twist I put in? Reviews are always welcome since they make my day. Love ya**


	10. Maybe we should?

**Hey guys, this time I'll update a little fast. This chapter is another fill in chapter so that I can get the story to the point you are all waiting for. **

**Crazy Heart 101: I hope Edward will keep quiet as well.^^**

**TaMmYViXeN19: The fire didn't happen on purpose….well except for mine ;)….who do you think put the clothes there…I mean they are Bella's after all **

** : I'll plan on them staying just a "little" while longer.**

**Theonethatisme: Glad to hear you are enjoying it.**

"So he was fine with it?" Angela asked me in disbelieve as we made our way towards lunch.

"He seemed to." I said with a shrug. "Maybe he just realized that he wouldn't stand a chance against Alice." I walked through the door and grabbed a plate.

"Or he has something mean in mind." Angela said and grabbed a bag of chips.

"I haven't told him that much but I needed to say something."

"Trust me the less he knows the better." Angela answered while handing me a bottle of water. "So how is everything at your house?" She asked me while we paid for our food.

"I still have to get used to the fact that I now have to share my bathroom. This morning was really awkward." I said and tried to sound like I didn't care about the fact that I walked in on Alice taking a shower.

"What do you mean?" Angela asked again and stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"I might have seen Alice this morning, in the shower?" I said and could feel that I was turning red.

"Are you serious?"

"It was an accident." I tried to defend myself; I took a step forward and push Angela gently aside so that I could walk towards our table.

"Hey Bella." Eric greeted as I sat down between him and Edward, who was now surprisingly sitting at our table.

"Hi Eric" I started to munch on my salad, while the conversation at table was going comfortably.

"Bella?" Suddenly I got ripped out of my thoughts by a hand on my shoulder; I jumped and looked around to see Alice standing behind me. "Can I speak with you for a moment?" My mouth was suddenly so dry that I couldn't form any words. I felt someone kick me under the table and saw that Angela was motioning with her head.

"Sure." I said and got up slowly.

"Miss Weber, would you be so good as to excuse Bella in her next class; I know you have biology together." I looked over and saw Angela agree. I grabbed my water and the rest of my food to dump it. When we got outside I took a deep breath; we walked towards the parking lot and I was starting to wonder where she wanted to take me. "Do you have any stuff left that you need to get before we leave?" She suddenly asked.

"Umm…no, I don't think so." I said. "Where are we going?" I asked as she started to walk again, up until now I didn't realize that she had a jacket on and her bag slung over here shoulder.

"We are leaving; Jasper will take over my class." She said and walked to a yellow Porsche; she got her keys out and slid into the seat. I opened the door and got in.

"You know everyone at our table will talk about what you just did?" I asked her and looked over towards her.

"I might need your key because I'm staying at your house." She said with a small smile on her lips. I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Right and I bet you don't know how to open the door with that key?" I saw her smile widen until it broke out into one of her most beautiful smiles.

"That would be right Bella." She said took a turn towards a little road that I remember would take you down to the beach.

"Seriously Alice, where are we going?" I tried again but she just turned the radio a little louder and started to sing along to the song in the radio. It was _That's what makes you beautiful_. Her voice was like velvet and I couldn't help but sing along with her and a few moments later we were singing out the lyrics as loud as we could with big smiles on our faces. We stopped at a parking lot that was overlooking some of la Push.

"I see you've found the local beach." I said and got out of the car. I looked back to see Alice standing next to the hood of the car watching me. "What?" I asked and a smile was tugging at my lips.

"You look beautiful." She whispered and walked towards me; I didn't know if I should walk away or just stay and let the thing play out. She stopped in front of me and then turned towards the beach. "I'm sorry that I kidnapped you like this." She said and leaned against the hood of the car.

"That is alright, any excuse to not go to biology and gym." I said with a small laugh and leaned next to her against the hood. "I'm sorry by the way." I said, with my eyes glued at the horizon.

"What do you mean?" Boy does she really want me to say it?

"I'm sorry for walking in on you earlier; I'm not used to share a bathroom and didn't really think to knock." I could feel the heat rising at the memory of this morning.

"It's alright and I'm sure you'll remember to knock the next time or better jet I'll just lock it." I wasn't expecting her to be so cool about it and said as much. She just laughed. "You didn't do it on purpose or did you?"

"On other occasions and in other situations I might have." I said playful and bumped her shoulder with mine. "I'm sorry how all of this has turned out."

"There is not really a lot we can do about it Bella. You can't control what you feel for someone." She said and looked at me with her deep blue eyes.

"I just wish all of this could be easier, that I could just act on my feelings and not second guess everything." I said and held her gaze for a little while.

"What would you do right now if you could act on them?" She asked in a whisper; I was so close to her that I could feel her breath on my cheek.

"I don't think that I need to tell you that because your eyes tell me that you would like to do the same." I said and broke the gaze before we actually could kiss.

"You right." She said and I heard her sight. A cold breeze was now coming at us from the water and I began to shiver. "Are you cold?" She asked me with a gaze in my direction.

"A little." I answered and wrapped my arms around my middle.

"Just a second." She said and walked around to the trunk of her car; I heard her rummage through a box. "Here we go." She returned with a black hoodie and handed it to me; I pulled it over my head and the scent of Alice engulfed me, without realizing it I took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I said and pushed myself up on the hood so that I could lean against the glass with my back. I watched Alice walk again towards the back of her car, this time she carried a blanket. "What else do you keep in that car?" I asked her with an amused smile; she gave me the blanket and mimicked my movements from before. Suddenly I found myself sitting next to Alice on the hood of her car with a blanket draped over our legs. "This is not how I expected this day to end." I told her honestly.

"Did you have any plans for today?" She asked suddenly on alert.

"Not really." I shrugged.

"I'm so stupid; I should have asked if there was something you had planed."

"Alice, stop. I didn't have any important plans. I would have gone home and I might have done some homework, which aren't done until next week so don't freak out." I tell her and put a reassuring hand on her thigh; I was about to pull away when I realized where my hand was.

"Leave it." She whispered and moved a little closer towards me to put her head on my shoulder. We sat like this for a while neither of us moving or saying anything. I wasn't worried that we were going to be seen since this spot was pretty hidden from any view by the trees. Suddenly I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, as much as I hated to move I answered it.

_Where the hell are you?_ I heard Rosalie yell into my phone; I actually had to hold it a few inches away.

_I'm sorry but I had some stuff to do._ I told her and looked over towards Alice who was giving me a small smile.

_You should come home; everyone is so worried about you. Is Alice with you? _I looked at Alice who was listening as well; she gave me a short nod.

_Yes she is with me._ I heard a sight at the other end of the line.

_I won't tell but please come home._

_We'll do._ I answered and hung up. "We should probably go." I said, even though I wanted nothing more than to stay in this place a little while longer.

"What if I don't want to go?" She asked me and looked straight at me; I couldn't help it I just leaned in and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"This friendship thing is harder than expected huh?" I asked her and saw her nod in response. "Maybe we should talk about it again." I said waited for her to say something. "Maybe we should try." I said and tried to muster as much strength as I could to not let any hope shimmer through.

"Maybe we should." She said to my surprise and took my hand in hers. "You have to promise me that no one can know about this." She said and I nodded in response; I moved a step closer and wrapped my arms around her.

"I missed you." I whispered in her hair and felt her wrap her arms around my lower back.

"I can't tell you how much I missed you." I heard her and couldn't help but smile at that. When we finally broke apart; we got into the car and made our way back towards the house, the whole while holding hands.

xXx

After we got yelled at for not saying where we were going I was finally able to leave the living room and get something to eat from the kitchen since I was not really able to eat anything at lunch.

"There you are." I heard a voice behind me; I turned around to see that it was Alice. A soft smile was forming on my lips.

"I just really needed to eat something." I told her while I turned back around and busied myself with my sandwich. "Do you want anything?" I asked her before I dug into my own sandwich.

"No, thank you." She said and sat down next to me at the table. "We still need to talk a little more about what we are going to do next." Her voice was barley above a whisper.

"I thought that when I'm done with this that we could go upstairs and maybe make out a little." I joked but my smile died when I saw her serious face.

"I'm serious Bella." She just answered and I swallowed the last bite of my sandwich.

"I know you are that's why I tried to lighten the mood a little bit." I answered her and put my plate away. "How about we go upstairs right now and talk a little more in the privacy of my room." I offered and saw her get up from the corner of my eye. We slowly made our way upstairs; I almost tripped on the way to my room; I was just so nervous because of what was going to happen next. When I shut the door behind me; I leaned against it and watched Alice walk over towards the couch; I followed her and plopped down right next to her.

"So…" She just said and looked at me; I raised my eyebrows questioningly. "We need to take this slow, no one can know about this." She said and a small smile played across my lips.

"If this means I will be able to kiss you; I'm all for it." I said and leaned towards her.

"I mean it!" She said and tried to move away a little.

"Oh, so did I." I whispered and closed the distance between our lips. It was like every other kiss I shared with Alice; sweet and caring. I pulled her body a little closer to me and softly stroked her back with my left hand while my other hand was at the base of her neck. I felt her tongue nudge my lower lip and opened my mouth willingly. Before I knew what was happening the kiss was broken.

"That is not really taking it slow." Alice said; I could see that her chest was moving at a fast pace.

"I waited too long to kiss you again." I said and tried to kiss her again.

"Oh so 3 days ago is a long time?" She asked me with an amused smile on her lips.

"Yes." I just answered and pulled her back against my lips by her neck. We broke apart again and she started to laugh.

"Oh Bella." She said and gave me one of her most beautiful smiles. Her right hand went to my cheek and she started to caress it softly; her fingers going all the way up to my cheekbone and back down until they moved over to my lips. Her thumb was gliding over my upper lip and I kissed it. We looked each other in the eyes and were about to kiss again when there was a knock on the door. I groaned slightly, which caused Alice to giggle.

"Come in." I yelled over my shoulder and saw that Rosalie was poking her head through.

"I didn't mean to interrupt but I thought it would be better if I came and not someone else." She opened the door a little wider and took a step into the room. "I was supposed to switch with you tonight but now I'm not sure if I really need to." She said with a knowing smirk on her face.

"I'm sure Bella and I can mange." Came the response that actually surprised me; what happened to taking it slow?

"I thought so." Rosalie was about to close the door again but then she reopened it. "Oh, by the way congratulations." With that sentence she closed the door and I could help but start to laugh.

"Your cousin is way too smart." I heard Alice mumble behind me.

"Aw baby don't pout; she won't tell anyone and she might come in handy when we want to be alone." I tell her with a suggestive grin on my face.

"Get your head out of the gutter." She said and slapped my arm playfully.

"Oh, your dead." I said with fake anger and through myself at her; we start to wrestle until I have her finally pinned on her back with her hands above her head; my legs where straddling her on each side of her body. "I win." I say with a smirk and lean down to capture her lips with my own. After a while she bites my bottom lip playful and I lessen my grip on her hands. I start to roam her body with my hands and her hands do some wandering of their own. I feel her hand under my shirt and start to shiver when it starts to stroke my stomach. One of my hands has come to rest at her hip and I slowly push her shirt up a little.

"Bella?" She asks between kisses.

"Hmm?" I just manage because I'm too busy letting my hand go up towards the line of her bra.

"We should really stop, taking it slow, remember?" I open my eyes and look at her; her eyes say anything but stop.

"But I like kissing you." I said and made a pouty face; she smiled softly at me and I could feel her hand softly stroke over the material of my own bra; I close my eyes for a second and just felt her hand.

"We are not only kissing." She answered and touched a spot that made me moan. I could see her biting her lower lip.

"Do you really want to stop?" I ask her and move my hand just a little bit further up her body; her breath hitches when I start to massage her breast softly.

"It would be the adult thing to do." She said and I could tell that she tried really hard not to give into me.

"Right." I say and pull my hand from under her shirt; I get up and walk towards the bathroom. I turned around with my hand on the handle. "I'm going to take a shower." I said and pulled my shirt off; I saw Alice's eyes widen in shock. "I might not lock the door." I said and winked at her before I closed the door behind me.

**Alice's POV**

She can't just do that to me; I might get a heart attack. I was sitting on the couch debating if I should follow her or not. We agreed to take it slow but every part of my body wanted to join Bella under the shower. The decision was taken from me when there was another knock on the door.

"Come in." I said and got up from the couch; I stopped in my tracks when the door opened and my mother came in.

"Hey sweetie; I just wanted to bring up your last box of clothing." She said and handed me a big box.

"That's nice of you." I tell her and put the box next to the couch.

"I heard from Rosalie that you were going to stay here." She said and raised her eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" I asked her, nervous under her gaze.

"Well considering your history it might not be the best thing." She said and closed the door to make sure that no one else could hear her.

"We are just friends or at least we try to be. We both agreed that this might be a good idea." I lied, hoping my mother would buy the story. I wanted to enjoy as much time with Bella alone until anyone else would find out.

"So you talked?" My mother asked.

"Yes; we did and both of us thought that we should try to be friends and nothing more at the moment. We both agreed." I repeated again as to make sure it stuck with my mother.

"Alright; I don't want to intrude any longer. I also have some stuff to do, prepare the rebuilding and such." With those words she left the room.

"You know; you can be quite a good liar." I heard a voice behind me and saw Bella standing in the door that leads towards the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around her body. This girl was seriously trying to kill me.

"If needed." I said with a shrug and took a step towards her. I let my eyes glide over her body all the way from her face until down to her toes and back up again. My eyes stopped about a 2 thirds up.

"My eyes are up here; you know." Bella said with a knowing smirk on her face. My face snapped up and I couldn't help but blush.

"Right." I said and scratched the back of my neck. "Are you done in the bathroom?" I asked her; trying to gather my thoughts.

"Yup." I could hear the smile in her voice. I walked towards the bathroom door but got held by a hand on my wrist, suddenly I found myself pinned against the wall. Bella slowly came forward until her lips were right next to my ear. "Do you mind if we share the bed tonight?" She asked and her tongue traced the outer shell of my ear. A shiver ran down my spine and right into my pants; I whimpered slightly when I felt her teeth started to nibble on my ear lobe. "I take that as a yes." She whispered and kissed my cheek before she left me standing there. I walked into the bathroom with wobbly legs and closed the door behind me, slowly I made my way forwards and grabbed the sink with both of my hands while I took a deep breath. I could feel how much Bella had turned my on by those simple words. I looked up and saw my self in the mirror; I couldn't help but smile. I was happy and maybe a bit horny but that was beside the point. I took the chance and now I'm finally happy; happy to have this beautiful girl at my side. Sure it needed to stay a secret but we could be together. While I thought about the stuff that we still needed to discuss I started to change into my PJs. When I was done with everything I walked out and saw that Bella was laying in her bed with her hands crossed behind her head; she looked deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge.

"Life." She said all the while her eyes were closed.

"And?" I asked her, while I climbed under the covers.

"It's really good right now." She said with a smile and opened her eyes to look straight at me.

"I couldn't agree more." I said and moved down to kiss her lips. "Before we do any more of this can we talk about some ground rules?" I asked her and moved a little to the other side to create space between us. Bella sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"Sure." She said and waited for me to say something.

"First of all, no making out in school." I said and saw Bella smirk.

"Are you afraid that I'll attack you in your class room."

"It's not like we didn't kiss before in there." I answered. "No one can know about us." She nodded her head in response. "I know that Rosalie know but I prefer that it stays that way."

"Fine with me." I heard Bella say. "Anything else?" She asked and I could see that she moved closer towards me.

"No; I don't think…" I wanted to say but got cut off by Bella's lips; I slightly moaned into her mouth and grabbed her, both of us fell onto the bed with Bella on top of me. We kissed for a while but then things started to heat up again. "Bella?" I asked between kisses and she pulled away.

"Yes?" She asked me with innocent eyes; I smiled up at her. "Too fast?" She asked again and I nodded. Bella moved over to lay on her side and watched me while I took a calming breath as much as I hated to admit it Bella's kisses were having quite an affect on me.

"We should sleep." I said and cuddled into Bella's side while she put her arm around me to pull me close. I felt a kiss being pressed to my forehead and a content sigh left my lips.

"Good night." I heard Bella whisper before I drifted into a soft slumber.

**So there it is. They are "officially" a couple now. Sorry that I had to stop them during their make out…but I want you guys to have something to look forward to. xoxo**


	11. Exciting dreams

**Hey guys; I am so sorry for the long wait. I had some problems of my own that I needed to deal with but that's not important, what is? How about the fact that I got you guys an update? ;) It's not as long as I would have liked but I thought that you at least deserved something for the long wait. You guys are amazing. xoxo **

**Just to make something clear. Yes Esme is on board but that doesn't mean she can't be worried about her daughter, there is more on the line than just Alice's heart.**

**Crazy Heart 101: Thanks for "bugging" me with mails, they truly made my day and they got my butt up so that I was able to continue writing. We both know that chapter is mainly for you. **

**Bella's POV**

The next morning I made my way downstairs to eat something. I didn't hear anyone so I just assumed that I was alone and no one bothered to wake me up. I grabbed a bowl and a spoon before I poured myself some Captain Crunch; I added some milk and walked over to the kitchen table. I grabbed the paper and started to scan through it. Suddenly my eyes got cover by two petite hands and a kiss was placed on my lips.

"Good morning." I heard the voice whisper and a smile graced my lips.

"Morning Alice." I answered and slowly removed her hands from my eyes; I looked up to see her smiling down at me. "Where is everyone?" I asked and was about to put a spoon full of cereal into my mouth when her hand stopped me.

"Does it matter?" She said in a voice that made me shiver.

"I guess not." I told her.

"I have been thinking." She sat down on the table and crossed her legs; she was wearing a skirt, which gave me the perfect view of her legs; I swallowed.

"Yes?" I asked her and moved my eyes up to see her watching me with a seductive smile.

"Yes; you know you have been teasing me last night quite a bit." She said and now uncrossed her legs; she must have heard me gulp since her smile widened. "I've decided that it wasn't a nice thing to do." She grabbed the collar of my shirt and pulled me up; I stepped between her legs and she wrapped them around my waist. She leaned forward until her mouth was next to my ear. "Not nice at all." I felt her tongue tracing the outer shell of my ear and a shiver went down my spine. I grabbed her hips to steady myself a bit; I could feel her smile when she said: "I though I might do the same." Before a answer could leave my mouth hers had already claimed mine; I moaned into the kiss and my grip on her hips increased. I felt her hands on my shoulder and pull me closer.

"Maybe; we shouldn't do this here." Was the first thing that left my mouth when the kiss was broken. "Someone could walk in."

"That's what makes it interesting." I closed my eyes at that comment and when I opened them I saw Alice smirk at me; I leaned forward to claim her lips ones again; this time more forceful; she responded with just the same. I felt her hands glide over my back until they were able to go under my shirt; her nails slightly dug into my skin and bucked my hips into hers; which caused her to moan. I moved my hands onto her bare knees and pushed her skirt up a little, while her hands were going around to my stomach, before I knew what was happening my shirt was pulled over my head to land on the floor somewhere. My mouth was moving from her lips on to her jaw and to the right side of her neck, where my tongue snuck out to glide over her pulse point. I could feel her hand going up to one side of my body until it reached the line of my bra. My eyes opened to see her already looking at me. "We should stop." I looked at her in disbelieve, was she serious?

"Why?" I asked; my voice a pitch higher than it normally is. I heard a sound coming from the entrance and turned around to see my uncle walking in; I turned around but Alice was already gone.

"Bella, what are you doing in the kitchen and more important naked?" I looked down and could see that I wasn't wearing any clothes.

I woke up with a start; I was sweating but even worse was the wetness I felt between my legs. I groaned and fell back onto the back.

"Are you alright?" I heard a voice say and opened my eyes to see Alice stand next to the bed; I was shocked to see that she was wearing the same outfit like in my dream; my eyes must have almost popped out of their sockets. "Don't you like the outfit?" She asked me and looked down at her own clothes. I swallowed and felt the situation between my legs increase.

"They are lovely." I answered but again my voice gave me away; it was way too high.

"Are you really sure that you are ok; you are sweating." She said and placed a hand against my forehead.

"I had a weird dream." I said and my eyes went to the bathroom; if I could just get there without stumbling over my own feet.

"I know; I heard you groan." She answered and sat down at the edge of the bed; my eyes shoot up to meet hers; maybe I was in luck and she had now idea what I was dreaming about. "Were you in pain?" She asked and concern was written over her face; I swallowed again and gave her a nod.

"Yeah; I umm…fell down the stairs when I tried to get the door." I told her.

"Aw baby." She said and bent down to kiss me; I flinched away.

"Morning breath." I answered to her confused face and crawled out of bed towards the bathroom. "I'm just going to take a shower so that I can be presentable."

"You are perfect just the way you are." She said and gave me a small smile, which I gave right back to her. I walked over to her and gave her a peek on the lips before I went to take a shower, a really cold one that is.

xXx

I've been avoiding Alice the whole day, after my dream I just couldn't look at her without getting this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Are you alright?" A voice behind me asked; I turned around to see Angela standing in front of me.

"Perfect." I answered and grabbed my notepad out of my locker.

"Hey there is Alice." Angela said and looked over my shoulder. My eyes widened in shock.

"Is she coming over?" Angela just looked at me funny and gave a short nod, before I could realise what I was doing I slammed my locker shut and started to walk the opposite way only to run into a locker door Edward just opened. The last thing I felt was my butt hitting the ground.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward asked as he leant down to inspect my head.

"I'm fine." I mumble; of course this had to happen to me.

"Bella?" I heard a confused voice ask behind me; I looked up to see Alice looking at me with a mix of confusion and hurt. I could feel Edward's hand on my forehead stiffen. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"She is fine." I heard Edwards voice say behind me, she was cold as ice.

"I'll take her to the nurse anyways." Alice answered just as coldly.

"I have a free period; I can take her. I'm sure you have class." Edward replied and helped me stand up while one of his hands was on my hip; I could see Alice's eyes wander down to his hand. If she could have acted like she wanted she would have probably ripped it off.

"I'm the teacher here Mr. Mason and I will take her." Her voice left no room for a discussion and I think Edward got that as well since he stepped away from me. Angela was watching the whole conversation play out in front of us with her mouth open.

"Right, we should probably get going then." Angela said and pulled at Edward's sleeve. Both of them made their way down the hall. Angela giving me one last pointed glance before rounding the corner.

"What's going on here?" I heard Alice ask behind me; I turned around and looked her in the eyes.

"I hit my head." I told her and opened my locker to look into the little mirror I had glued against the inside of my door, that would probably bruise I thought to myself.

"I'm serious." I flinched when I heard her tone.

"Nothing is going on." I try again and slightly touch the bruise then hiss in pain.

"It needs ice." Alice says behind me. "You can come and find me after if you've decided to tell me the truth." With those words she turned on her heels and walked back the same way she came from. I sighted before I let me head drop forward hitting the door.

"Son of a bitch." I covered my forehead with my hand and slammed the locker door shut; I slowly made my way over to the nurse office all the way debating if I should tell her what happened. I only had 2 options, one was to embarrass myself in front of her and the other was having her being mad at me. I just couldn't stand the 2nd option so I decided that I would get some ice for my head and then walk to her class room to explain.

After I explained to the nurse what had happened she handed me a pack of ice while shaking her head with an amused smile gracing her lips. I made my way over to Alice's class room with the ice pressed against my forehead, the door was slightly ajar and I could hear voices coming out of the room.

"I wish you would consider my offer again Alice." I could hear Jasper's voice say and rolled my eyes.

"I am very flattered by your invitation Jasper but I have to decline, as I have said before I'm not interested in dating at the moment." I could hear Alice explain to him and I could tell that this wasn't the first time she had said this to him. Why has she never told me about it?

"But Alice…" I decided that was my moment to interrupt; with a knock on the door I stepped inside and saw two pairs of eyes looking at me.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Miss Brandon but there is something I wanted to talk to you about." I said and I could see that Alice was glad I had chosen this moment.

"Yes, Jasper we'll talk later." I saw him nod in disappointment and couldn't help the smirk that was starting to spread over my face. When he was gone I turned around but my smile slowly died when I saw Alice's face. I took a deep breath before I started. "I'm sorry Alice. I'm really sorry for the way I behaved today but I can explain. You see I'm kind of embarrassed by it but it's better than having you being mad at me. As you know and pointed out this morning I had a dream but it wasn't the kind of dream you thought. I had an erotic dream about you well us and this morning I was kind of excited and I didn't want you to notice and all day I have been really embarrassed about it." I rambled and didn't dare to meet her eyes. Suddenly I felt a hand under my shin and turn my head upwards.

"Are you serious? " She asked me with a soft smile gracing her lips; I nodded my head.

"Yes." I whispered.

"You don't have to be embarrassed; it's cute that you are but totally unnecessary." She tells me taking my hands into her own soft ones. "I've had some of those as well." I looked up in surprise.

"Really?" I asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, when we first met I dreamed about you and after our first kiss I had some of those dreams like you had last night." She didn't seem concerned by what she was just telling me. "I can imagine that it must have been weird for you this morning and also that you were in desperate need for that shower but honey that is really not a reason to avoid me all day. I was really afraid that you changed your mind about us."

"How could I after last night?" I said with a smile playing at the corner of my lips; she blushed slightly.

"Are we good then?" She asked me and searched for anything that would indicate the opposite.

"Yes, we are more than good." I leaned down to kiss her but the door opened and the nurse came in.

"Gosh; so you have a first aid kit in here?" She asked Alice.

"What happened?" Alice asked her and grabbed the one form under her desk.

"This one boy slipped on the bleachers and hit his head on one of the steps. I was looking everywhere for the one in my office but I can't seem to find it. Your office was the closest." She explained quickly and took the kit from Alice's hand.

"Dreadful business, there is a lot of blood." She said and walked out with Alice at her heels. When we came into the gym; I smelled the rusty scent of blood. Most of the students were standing around and waiting for instructions.

"Ok guys; why don't you go ahead and change." Alice went into teacher mode and everyone started to move towards the lockers.

"I'm going to take him to the hospital after the nurse cleaned up some of the wound." Mr. Summers said while he was looking worried at the boy who was sitting at the bleachers explaining what happened to the nurse. "You don't have class next period right?" He turned and his eyes fixed on Alice.

"No, this was my last." She answered.

"Would you mind taking over next period? Bella can fill you in." He said and made his way to the bleachers to help up the boy.

"You can fill me in?" Alice asked surprised.

"I'm in gym next period." I explained and shrugged my shoulders.

"It would be great if you could help me." She said and I could see relive on her face.

"No problem. I'm going to get changed as well." I told her when I saw the rest of my class come through the doors leading to the gym. I stared to walk towards the lockers and waited a little to the side for Angela to catch up.

"Hey girl, so what was wrong with you earlier?" She asked me and draped her arm over my shoulder.

"I wasn't myself." I tell her while we walk in the locker room.

"I could tell." She answered and turned left towards our lockers. After we got changed we walked into the gym to see that the guys were already setting up the volleyball court. Normally they would do that by themselves but they all wanted to impress by the way they kept looking back at her. I only smiled to myself, if only they knew.

"Hey Bella." I saw Edward making his way towards me; I smiled at him.

"Hello, sorry for attacking your locked door earlier." I said and we stared to walk towards the bleacher where some students had already gathered.

"I'm sure you could have won." He said with an amused smile and stopped me with his hand on my arm. "You are alright." It sounded more like a statement than a question. He lifted his hand and put a lock of hair behind my ear before he inspected the bruise on my forehead.

"Yeah, the ice really helped. Thank you, for asking I mean."

"I still care about you." He said but it was barley above a whisper.

"Alright listen up guys." I flinched when I heard Alice yell across the gym so that the talking would die down; I could tell by her tone that she must have seen me interact with Edward. "Mr. Summers had to get a boy to the hospital because he fell and hit his head. Don't worry tough; he'll be just fine. Now I heard that you were playing volleyball this week so how about we split in to two teams and start right away? Alright who wants to be captain?" She looked around and her eyes landed on Jake.

"Jacob?" She asked with a sweet smile that was nothing but fake. I saw Jake getting up and walking towards her.

"And Mr Mason!" That wasn't a question, it was an order. What is wrong with her?

"Alright pick your team." She said and took a step back to let them decide between themselves who would start. Of course the started to get into a fight; I looked over at Alice and saw that she was watching me curious. I rolled my eyes at her and stepped between them.

"Alright; I'll think of a number and you both name one yourself, whichever is closest to mine wins." I tell both of them.

"How do we know you won't change it to your pleasing?" A loud sight left my lips.

"We say them at the same time." I counted to three with my fingers and we yelled out the numbers; mine came out first.

"12"

"91"

"68"

"I guess Edward gets first pick." I say.

"You can stay then." He answered with a smile on his face. I could see Jake shake his head behind Edward's back.

After everyone got picked we started with the warm up, my back was turned towards Alice while I was playing the ball towards Edward but I could feel them the whole time on my back. 10 minutes later we started the game, it was pretty equal for a while until Jake decided to really play and the other team beat us in 2 sets. The period was almost over anyway so everyone started to clean up and make their way towards the locker rooms. I walked with Angela towards mine and could see that Alice had an amused smirk on her face. I would have to ask her about that later.

**Do you like? Please don't hate me because it's so short, it's just a fill in anyways. Reviews with ideas are always welcome as any other review. xoxo**


End file.
